


Bear Hunt

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Calling this ship #BearHunt, Cancer, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Heats, Hunters & Hunting, Lee is twenty-one, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega!Lee, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wild Sex, courting, foot play, happy endings, ruts, tagged Hannigram since it's a rarepair au, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: A young Omega Lee Fallon is on vacation in Denmark when he runs into an Alpha, Lucas-- a mostly quiet hunter and pre-school teacher whose quiet nature reels the outgoing young man in from the start, if only to see if he can get more out of him. What starts as just fun, quickly turns into something far more serious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Edited and Beta'd by us.  
> 2) Giving this shot, and we tagged it hannigram since it's a rarepair AU and want to get it out there!

__

_A single gunshot by his head._

It was all Lucas needed to know, to understand that he would never be accepted, he would never live down what he had been accused of, always hunted.  His son Marcus was staying with his beta ex wife, and while things had seemed to be okay with his Omega girlfriend Nadja, she would often look at him in certain ways, ways that told him even she had her doubts. More than that she wouldn't bond with him because of it, who wanted to be bonded to someone like him? It would probably never be the same, there would always be questions, doubt. He couldn't take it any longer, it was all too much to bear.

It wasn't long after that, that they broke up completely. Lucas still hadn't found work, so he survived off of the money he had saved up over the past few years and just spent a lot of time hunting and reflecting. He knew the logical thing to do would be to leave Denmark, but he wasn't sure he could leave Marcus, even if he didn't see him often.

Today, however, Lucas was on his way to the grocery store. It wasn’t a trip he relished, not since he’d been beaten bloody there over a year ago. Still, the fresh air was nice and the sound of the leaves crunching under his shoes was soothing. What he didn't expect though, was the young man he almost walked right into. "Jeg er ked af, jeg ikke se dig," he said, softly, apologizing and stating he hadn't seen the young man, in his native, Danish tongue. The Alpha was far more gentle than most of his sex.

“It’s okay, sorry,” the young Omega said, halting to a stop after almost running over the Alpha. He’d been out running, clad in tiny running shorts and a tight t-shirt and sneakers that looked over worn from miles of running. “I wasn’t watching.” The young man took his earphones out, panting as he paused to see if the older man was alright.

"You speak Danish?" Lucas asked, smiling warmly, and slipping into English when he realized the Omega was American, or so he assumed. "Forgive me, I'm Lucas, and it's alright, I think neither of us were watching." He smoothed down his soft flannel shirt, and  adjusted his glasses, looking at the young man. He tried not to pay attention to how he was dressed, nor to his scent, which was very nice, the sweat making it thicker than it might be otherwise.

“Not really, I can understand some of it, I took a few lessons online before coming here,” the young man explained, and offered his hand, batting his pretty blue eyes at the Alpha. “I’m Lee.”

It had been a while since someone had been friendly to Lucas, his only real friend was the man he'd made Marcus' godfather and even they didn't speak much as of late. The Dane nodded with understanding and took Lee's hand into his much larger one and shook, gently. "It's nice to meet you, Lee," he said, his warm amber eyes crinkling at the corners behind the lenses. It didn't escape his notice how beautiful Lee was. "Where are you from?"

“Louisiana, in the US,” Lee answered, taking his hand back and laughing when he realized it was a bit sweaty, giving Lucas an apologetic look. “I’m visiting for a while, researching wine for bar I want to open up back home in New Orleans.”

Lucas chuckled and put his hands in his cargo pants pockets, not minding the sweat at all. "Unfortunately, I don't know much about wine, I mostly drink beer, and liquor," the Alpha smiled, his tone raspy and accented. "I've never been anywhere outside of Denmark, I hear it's nice there, in the states."

“It’s alright,” Lee shrugged, smiling broadly as they stood there on the side of the road, chatting, like it was normal to do that. To Lee, it was, he could chat someone up anywhere he went.

Lucas was just happy to be talking to someone who wasn't looking at him with the stern gaze of accusation. He found he was smiling more right now, than he had been in months. "I was just on my way to get some groceries, but if you need a guide to show you around, I'd be happy to do that," he offered, hoping it didn't seem to forward.

“I don’t want to keep you from the essentials,” Lee said, his smiling growing as he leaned in a little. “But I’d love to have dinner with you, if you’re available later?”

When Lee leaned in, Lucas flared his nostrils, taking in his scent. Any other Alpha...and things might be transpiring differently. It was with a thick swallow, that he nodded, giving a toothy smile. "I'd enjoy that, Lee, a lot. I am free all evening. When and where? I could pick you up?" Lucas naturally leaned forward a little himself, his biology threatening to betray his resolve.

Lee took an inhale of the Alpha and bit his bottom lip as their eyes met. God, the things he wanted to do to this Alpha, and unmated to boot. Lee realized he just got very lucky. “I don’t know of any places, but if you want to pick I’ll pay. I’m staying at the hotel down the road.” He pointed behind him from where he came. “About a mile back.”

Fortunately, there was only one hotel back that way, and Lucas knew just where it was. He wouldn't let Lee pay, but he still nodded and smiled. Licking his lips, he looked at his watch. "That sounds perfect, how is six o'clock?" he asked, catching himself staring at Lee's lips, “and what room are you in?”

“Six sounds perfect,” Lee replied, swallowing hard to keep himself from jumping the older man right there. “Room eight.”

Lucas' breath was coming a bit heavier now, his chest heaving, shirt spreading just enough to show off a little glimpse of his silvery chest hair. "I-I'll see you at six, Lee," he said, looking down for a moment and then back up to Lee's gorgeous eyes.

“Six,” Lee said, almost saying ‘sex’ instead. His eyes wandered to Lucas’ chest and his hand moved on its own before he could stop himself touch the older man’s wisps of silvery hair there.

Lucas instinctively placed his hand over Lee's, to touch him in return, being surprised at the touch but not put off in the least. His lips curled into the faintest hint of a snarl, as an Alpha purr threatened to resound from his chest. He covered it, or tried to by coughing into his other hand. "Six it is," he practically whispered, his heart beating faster.

Lee had a run to finish, and Lucas needed groceries, or so the young Omega kept telling himself. Finally, he let go and leaned in to kiss Lucas’ cheek, and slipped past him. “I’ll see you then, Lucas.” Lee took off running again, tennis shoes crackling over the gravel and leaves as he went, leaving a scent trail behind him, wafting through the subtle wind.

Once Lee left, Lucas took a much needed deep breath, turning to watch him run off. He ashamedly found himself watching the way the Omega's ass shook and clenched as he jogged off. The Alpha scented him again, from where he stood and smiled to himself, walking towards the store. A man was glaring at him as he went in, which snapped Lucas back to reality for the time being.

An hour and a half later and Lucas was back home, groceries put away, and freshly showered. For their dinner date, he put on a button up blue striped shirt, a sweater over that, all on top of another pair of cargo pants and boots. He grabbed his keys and locked up, heading towards the hotel.

Twenty minutes later and he was parking, checking his reflection in the mirror. The Alpha got out of his truck, locked up and walked to room number eight, knocking three times.

Lee opened the door, smiling from ear-to-ear. He was dressed nicer, in a red a sweater and khaki pants. “You’re a little early, I like that.” Prompt and timely dates were Lee’s favorites, he hated being late.

Lucas smiled widely when Lee answered the door, seeing him, how he was dressed. So handsome. "Couldn't be late for our dinner date," the Alpha said, sweetly. He had been a bit eager in all honesty, and not just because of the moment they had shared earlier, but also because he craved company, especially company like Lee. "You look great, shall we?"

Lee grabbed his things off the dresser and stuffed them into his pockets. “We shall,” he said, and hooked his arm in Lucas’, leaning in against him. “You won’t mind being seen with someone much younger than you?” he asked, bluntly, but nuzzled against Lucas’s shoulder to smooth over the question.

It occurred to Lucas then, that he didn't know Lee's age, but the Omega had mentioned wine, so he was surely old enough to drink. "Not at all, as long as you're at least eighteen," he smiled, enjoying the warmth of the Omega's body next to his as they walked towards his truck. He also appreciated the younger man's direct nature.

“Twenty-one,” Lee reassured the Alpha.

"Good," Lucas said, breathing out a little sigh of relief. "I'm quite a bit older," he laughed, and then opened the passenger door for Lee, walking around to get into the driver’s side once Lee was in and he’d closed the door for him.

Lee laughed, buckling in. “You don’t seem that old.”

"No?" Lucas laughed with Lee, buckling up and starting the truck with a roar of the engine. "I'm forty-one." He looked over at him and then backed out, heading out of the parking lot.

“That’s only twenty years older than me,” Lee offered with a coy grin, resting his hand on Lucas’ thigh, tracing his thumb over his pants.

Lucas put his hand over Lee's and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over the young Omega's smooth skin. "Only twenty," he agreed, a flirtatious smile on his full lips. "I was thinking, dinner at my place might be better, how does that sound?"

Lee gave the other man a coy look. “Your place? You sound like you have something planned, who would I be to refuse?”

"I'll be a gentleman," Lucas said, grinning over at the young Omega, though he would let Lee decide things in that aspect and it certainly wasn’t his reason for inviting him to his home, mostly he didn’t want to risk someone coming up to them in public, calling him out for what he’d been accused of. "My place it is then." He turned onto the road heading towards his place, his skin all but buzzing with excitement.

Lee squeezed Lucas’ thigh. “Nice and intimate. Homely, I imagine.” Lee had one thought but was being good, for now, seeing as Lucas seemed to be a bit more old fashioned.

Lucas took another breath at that, again having to push down a growling purr. Lee was very alluring, more than any Omega he'd ever met. "I like it," he said, wetting his lips as he turned onto the street he lived on, trees covering it on both sides. "I haven't had guests in a long time, certainly not a date."

“No? How did I get so lucky then?” Lee asked, leaning over and giving Lucas a kiss on the jaw.

Lucas was still a man, and an Alpha, one with needs and urges. Both of which he was working hard to control, it was hard with such a beautiful Omega lavishing affection on him in ways he hadn't felt in months now, not since Nadja. "I was going to say that I am the lucky one," he crooned, wrapping his arm around Lee, returning the affection.

Lee trailed his fingers up the inside of Lucas’ thigh, and then down again. He wasn’t an Omega who tried to hide who or what he was, nor what he wanted. Lee embraced his urges, threw them out there and latched on to whatever he wrangled in. Lucas was the best catch he’d gotten in Denmark so far, and he’d been there almost a week.

As they arrived at the house, Lee daring kissed Lucas’ ear, whispering; “Maybe we’ll both get lucky later.” He slipped from the truck and onto the gravelly drive.

When Lee exited Lucas let a growling purr out, his cock leaking from the tip just a little. The stunning Omega had him quite worked up already but he took a breath to calm himself before he finally got out and met his side. “You have a very beautiful way about you,” he flirted as he placed his hand on the small of Lee’s back and lead him to the door, grinning at him.

Lee canted his head up toward Lucas, chin tilted just so. “Thank you,” he said, watching the other man for a long moment as they walked, enjoying their closeness. “You’re the first very kind Alpha I’ve come across here.”

Lucas unlocked the door and smiled down at Lee. "And thank you. There are a lot of very aggressive Alphas here. I have never felt the need or desire to be forceful," he offered, and rubbed Lee's back. "Here we are, please make yourself at home." Once the Omega was in, Lucas locked the door behind them. He was enjoying the closeness too, he felt a warmth he hadn't in so long.

Lee shed his light jacket as he looked around the quaint house, big for a man living alone, but Lee was used to that, considering where he lived and who he lived with-- his mother. “You hunt?” he asked, looking at the decor to assume as much.

Lucas took his jacket and hung it for Lee, resisting the urge to scent mark it. He did the same with his own after that. "I do, but I don't hunt just for sport," he said, wanting Lee to know he wasn't cruel enough to do that. "Would you like something to drink while I start dinner? I have beer, whiskey, coffee and water...no wine though."

“If I had known we'd be coming here I would have brought a bottle I bought today in my ventures,” Lee laughed, shaking his head. “Beer is fine.”

Lucas chuckled and went to the fridge, pulling out two beers. He opened one for Lee and handed it over. "It just means I'll have a reason to get some wine now," he smiled, taking a long pull from his beer, eyes trained on Lee.

“I'll have to teach you know that case,” Lee said, taking a long sip, and swallowed. “What are we having for dinner?”

"I'm not the best cook," Lucas admitted, chuckling again and taking another pull. "I was thinking an american favorite of mine, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. I hope that will be fine for you, sweetheart?"

“I should have mentioned I'm a vegetarian…” Lee laughed, biting his lower lip as he watched Lucas. “I can eat the pasta though.”

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked," Lucas smiled, brushing his feathery chestnut fringe from his eyes. "I keep the meatballs separate anyways. Would you like to sit down? Or you can keep me company too, it's up to you...I want you to be, comfortable." The Alpha hadn't dated in a while, and was a little rusty.

“I can help you,” Lee offered, following Lucas wherever he would go, wanting only to be around the Alpha whose scent had him aching to lick it right off of him.

Lucas cupped Lee's face, stroking his jaw with his thumb, smiling warmly at him. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that." He was very drawn in by Lee, his scent, and his jubilant personality all at once--not to mention his looks. He realized what he was doing and moved his hand, but his biology was threatening to overtake him.

Reaching out, Lee took Lucas’ hand before he turned away completely. “You can touch me, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Lucas swallowed at that, a little bit of sweat accumulating on his brow. "I just do not want you to think that is why I brought you here," he said, kissing the back of Lee's hand. He turned it over, on instinct and smelled the scent gland on his wrist, inhaling deeply. "You smell, you smell amazing, sweetheart."

Admittedly, Lee had never been treated so nice by anyone, and definitely not any Alpha. He smiled a little at Lucas’ sweetness to him. He’d have to go slow with this one, he could tell, as Lucas had a shell that was hardened and strong, something had happened to him to cause that. “You don’t want me to think that it’s completely biological for us to be sexually attracted to each other and you might have wanted to indulge a little?” Lee let his fingers flit over Lucas’ jaw this time, and raised his brows toward him. “We can go slow.”

As much as Lucas wanted to just make love to Lee then and there, he wanted to make sure the Omega knew about him first, knew who he was sleeping with. He didn't relish having to tell him, and wasn't sure when he would, but eventually he'd have to, despite his innocence, he felt Lee should know. "Yes, exactly," he smiled, leaning into the touch. "Slow would be best." With this he released Lee's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Now to get dinner started."

Lee smiled at that and drank the last of his beer and then set the bottle near the rest of the recycle by the back door. He stretched his arms, and sighed, smile broadening once again. “What can I do?”

Lucas did the same, and then sat his bottle down. "You could set the table if you wanted?" he asked, arching a brow with a little smile. As he spoke, he pulled out the pasta, the sauce and the strainer and put them on the counter. The pan was already out luckily. Nothing homemade or fancy, but he hoped Lee would like it anyways. The point for him, was to get to know the Omega.

Searching the cabinets, Lee found the plates and grabbed down two, and then shuffled through the drawers until he found forks, and set them on the small table. He tore of napkins and put one at each setting. “Do you have any candles?”

"I do, in the drawer beneath the microwave, matches should be next to them," Lucas smiled, putting the pasta on to boil, adding a bit of oil so it wouldn't stick together. He pulled some frozen meatballs from the freeze and got those ready to cook as well, preparing the garlic bread after that. It was nice, having someone with him, someone so charming at that.

Lee got the candles and set them on the table and lit them up, creating a romantic ambiance. He turned down the light over the table to let the glow really settle in. “That’s better.”

Lucas turned around, everything cooking now, and looked at the table, the setting and Lee. "Wow, very nice," he murmured, feeling almost undeserving of such treatment. He wondered if he should put some music on or something.

Lee wandered back to Lucas and wrapped his arms around him from behind as they watched the stove to keep an eye on the pasta. He rested his chin on his shoulder. Lee had always been comfortable with people, giving hugs and motivating them. Lucas would be not different to him, Alpha or not.

“So, how is it an Alpha as sweet as you isn’t mated?” Lee asked, flirtatiously.

"I was married," Lucas answered, enjoying the warmth and affection from Lee. "She was a beta though, so no mating there. Then I had a girlfriend, who was an Omega, but she didn't want to be mated." He looked at the pasta, stirring it, it was nearly ready, and then turned around to face Lee. "I'm glad you think so though, how is it that you're not mated? Such a sweet and beautiful young Omega, I'm sure the Alphas are clambering."

“I haven’t found anyone that I want to be mated with. I’ve been with lots of Alphas, they’ve all asked, but none of them have been… perfect for me,” Lee explained, who was honestly very picky about who he became attached to.

He didn't ask how many Alphas, despite his curiosity but it didn't surprise him, considering how intoxicating Lee was. "No? Well it's good to be choosy, it's a bond for life," he agreed, not judging Lee in the least, if anything he was one of the least judgmental people out there. The Alpha turned around and checked the meatballs and pasta, along with the garlic bread. "It's done, just have to add the sauce."

Lucas set to work attending to that, looking over his shoulder at Lee occasionally, practically beaming at him. Once the food was in dishes he took them to the table and portioned it out for them both, skipping the meat for Lee. "I am starving," he smiled, and then pulled out the chair for Lee.

“Same. I only ate a little today, not sure what we were going to have,” Lee said, taking the seat offered, and sat down, pulling the chair back up to the table. “It smells good.”

"Thank you," Lucas said back, sitting down and taking up his fork. "I really am glad we bumped into each other today, Lee. A very unexpected and pleasant surprise."

“Fate has a weird way of working out,” Lee agreed, smiling widely as he twirled pasta on his fork. “I’m just glad you speak English well enough.”

Fate. Something Lucas hadn't thought of in a long time, at least not in a good sense. Not until today. "It would seem as though it does, sweetheart," he smiled, stabbing into a meatball. The Dane chuckled a bit and nodded before speaking again. "Same here, but forgive me if sometimes I mess that up."

“Don’t apologize,” Lee laughed, and stuffed a mouthful passed his lips, and chewed, humming. “It’s good.”

Lucas nodded, and laughed back, finally taking a bite. After swallowing, he wiped his mouth and got another forkful ready. "Thank you, I didn't burn anything, so I consider it a success," he joked, feeling more lighthearted and looser now. Lee was bringing it out of him slowly. "I'd like to know more about you, Lee. I know you love wine, and you like to run, but what else do you like?"

“I like dancing,” Lee said with a little smirk.

An image of Lee dancing popped into Lucas' mind, making him clench his napkin under the table. "I haven't danced since my wedding, I bet you're good. You look like you were made for it."

“Depends on the type,” Lee offered with a laugh, and wiped his mouth before shoveling in another bite. “Maybe I’ll show you.” Lee gave Lucas a wink.

Lucas raised a flirtatious brow at that. "I'd love for you to show me." His words were just a bit thicker, raspier as he said that, his hand tightening its grip on his fork before he took another bite to calm himself.  

Lee grabbed a piece of garlic bread and tore some off and pushed it into his mouth and licked his fingers slowly. “Your accent is _really_ sexy. When you apologized this morning, I almost jumped you right there…”

Clearing his throat, Lucas' eyes narrowed in a seductive manner, his heart beating faster at the Omega's confession. "Did you?" he rasped again, watching those slender fingers, and the lips that had enveloped them. His cock was definitely hard now, precome leaking out, his scent undoubtedly more pungent. "I am very drawn to you, sweetheart."

Lee licked his bottom lip once, holding it between his teeth for a moment and then took a sip of water as he watched Lucas. The air became musky, as Lucas’ scent hung between them, making the Omega start to purr deep in his chest.

An Alpha purr resounded in answer, Lucas' chest heaving a bit as he took a drink of water as well. He hadn't anticipated this being so difficult. It wasn't bad, but he was trying to be a gentleman, something that came easy for him, usually. He didn't speak, he just looked at the Omega, licking his own lips with his slick pointed tongue.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” Lee asked, finally, not wanting to cross any boundaries that maybe Lucas setup. He had no idea how many dates  Lucas preferred before fucking.

"No, it doesn't," Lucas answered, honestly, "But there is something you should know before we do go any further." It was really the main thing that was holding him back, honestly. He'd fucked Nadja on their first date, though she had been the one to initiate it. He took another bite of his pasta, and followed it with garlic bread, trying to decide how to approach the unpleasant topic, certainly wasn't first date conversation, but he liked Lee.

Lee looked down at his plate and ate some more, too, but honestly he was no longer in the mood to eat. “And what’s that? You… had time in prison?”

Lucas wasn't really in the mood to eat either, or at least not to eat food. "No, nothing like that, or well, I was arrested but acquitted," he said, looking at Lee, thoughtfully. "I was accused of something that I didn't do, and proven innocent, but still people around here talk about me. They might talk about you too, if you're seen with me, which is one reason for dinner here, tonight." After wiping his mouth, he pushed his half eaten food to the side and leaned forward a bit. "There was the little girl at the school I taught at, kindergarten. She said I showed my private bits to her, and I didn't, I swear I didn't, but it escalated and before too long, all the kids were saying the same thing. They also said I have a basement, and that it had occurred there, but I don't have one, which is what helped clear my name."  He paused again, to let Lee react and absorb the information, his hands wrung tight together.

Lee took another sip of water, and then rested his hands in his lap as he listened, and nodded his head slowly. Shit like that happened a lot and usually to good people, like Lucas. “So now everyone thinks you did do it but got off?”

"Pretty much," Lucas said with a nod, a slightly solemn look in his eye which he was trying to hide. He didn't want to be a downer. "My son Marcus and his godfather are the only ones who believe me really, that and Theo, my best friend. Still I don't see my son, or any of them much. I just keep to myself."

“Awfully lonely,” Lee said, cutting into some of the noodles to make it look like he was still enjoying the food. “Sorry you had to go through that. Did the girl ever admit the truth?”

"Thanks, it is. But I'm not lonely right now," Lucas said, offering Lee a smile. He picked up his garlic bread from the plate that was to the side and took a bite. "She did, but the image is too embedded in everyone's minds now I guess? I just wanted to make sure you knew so you could decide if you were comfortable seeing me still."

“You didn’t do it, so why wouldn’t I be?” Lee asked, finished eating, he couldn’t manage any more without feel overly full.

"Not everyone thinks the way you do," Lucas answered, and rose from the chair to collect their plates. "In any case, I'm glad you aren't... _very_ glad." He winked at Lee, over his shoulder as he scraped out the plates and put them into the dishwasher. He felt so relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Lee helped to clear the table and then once everything was cleaned up he wandered into the living room, looking around for  stereo, which he found and went through Lucas’ CDs. “What do you usually listen to?”

Lucas dried off his hands and walked into the living room, admiring Lee's backside briefly. "There's the Danish stuff, but I also listen to American groups. Jazz, ballads, old rock. Not much rap I'm afraid," he chuckled, standing by Lee now, inhaling his scent. "Anything you want though, please be my guest."

Lee put on some of the jazz, nothing crazy. He turned it on and reached out for Lucas’ hand. “C’mere and dance with me.”

Lucas chuckled, and took Lee's hand. "Oh helvede...I might step on those feet of yours, but I'll try, sweetheart." He started to move, awkwardly, swaying his hips, laughing and turning red. “Like this?”

“I mostly just want a reason to be close to you,” Lee admitted, arms not wrapped around Lucas’ shoulders, putting them nearly chest to chest as they swayed, moving their feet to and fro.

Lucas smiled, widely, peering down at Lee through his glasses. "I like being close to you, too." He dipped his head and got close to Lee's scent gland over his pulse, taking in a deep breath with a hum, his strong arms wrapped around his waist. "You are perfect."

In return, Lee scented Lucas right back, every limb in his body going tense and limp all at once. “How slow do you want to take this, more dancing?” he asked, sway, but his hips pressed closer to Lucas’, brushing up against him.

"Maybe not as slow as I'd intended," Lucas answered, his words ending with a deep purr. Lee knew his secret, accepted him, which was the main block in the road. His hands wandered a little, just above the Omega's ass, his erection poking into Lee. Oh how beautifully their scents were mingling. “We can keep dancing, or anything you’d like.”

“Kiss me,” Lee demanded with a smirk, resting their foreheads together now, gazing at the other man. “Please.”

Lucas didn't hesitate, he cupped Lee's face with both hands and leaned in, kissing him softly, breathing in sharply through his nose. A pause and then he swept his tongue between Lee's lips, seeking entry into the hot cavern of his mouth.

A moan escaped the Omegas mouth as Lee’s hands rested against Lucas’ chest, and then started to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt, in desperate need to touch skin, to feel him as close as he could. Lee parted his lips and twirled their tongues together.

"Lee-" Lucas groaned, helping him with his shirt, and shrugging it off. He kept kissing him and guided him back to the couch, his breath coming faster. Large hands roved the Omega's body, slipping under his shirt to touch his skin.

Lee’s hands roved up over Lucas’ chest slowly with a groan, unable to help himself. “Fuck, Lucas…” He fell back to the couch, tugging Lucas over him, getting a good look at him. That chest hair was _everything_ to Lee.

Lucas' muscles flexed as he got into position over Lee, his hair hanging in his eyes as he gazed down at him. He felt overcome with desire, with want, and all for the beautiful Omega under him. When he'd fallen, he'd landed right between Lee's legs, and his hips seemed to move of their own accord, grinding into him. He answered the younger man’s words with another heated kiss, sucking his tongue and nipping his lips.

Lee ran his hands up and down Lucas’ chest and then to his pants, undoing the button and zipper quickly, getting them off of him as fast as he could as their mouth parted and melded together, sinking into each other.

Lucas was beyond caring about going slow at this point, he was burning for Lee. He shimmed out of his pants, only parting long enough to do so and then started pulling off Lee's shirt. "God, I wanted you from the moment I saw you," he breathed out, his words punctuated with smacking kisses.

“How indecent a thing to do in public,” Lee whispered back, and kicked off his shoes and then slipped out of his pants, no underwear, completely naked under the Alpha.

Lucas got out of his boxers quickly, and sat back on his knees, drinking in Lee fully. His fingers skating up and down his body, gods he was sexy. The Alpha's obscenely large, thick and uncut cock pointed at him, a drop of precome landing on the other’s Omegan cock. "I admit I want to do many indecent things to you..." Lee was bringing out his rarely seen Alpha nature.

Licking his lips, Lee leaned up and pushed Lucas away a little bit, and then wrapped his mouth around his cock, sucking the precome from it slowly with a loud moaning purr. He gripped Lucas’ thighs, holding him just there and drinking in every drop he could, tasting the Alpha he’d been dreaming about all afternoon.

"Oh fuck," Lucas moaned, his head falling back, his hands resting on Lee's head. He canted his head back down after the initial pleasure shock and watched his cock disappearing into the young Omega's hot mouth. "That's...that's good, sweetheart," he panted, trying not to buck like he wanted to.

“You like that?” Lee asked, licking a long stripe up the large Alpha cock, watching the way Lucas seemed to lose himself, like he hadn’t had it in forever.

"Mm, Yes," Lucas breathed out, his golden gaze practically blown black. "I like it very much." It had been a long time, and even Nadja nor his ex wife had been this good.

Lee groaned around him, sucking Lucas down again and again, working his cock over with one hand as he went, and then rolled his large balls in his fist. “Fuck, you are huge…”

The Dane grinned at that, his face twisting into another growling moan. "Been too long for anyone to notice," he managed, feeling heat build in his core, knot throbbing and cock threatening to spill. "Wait, sweetheart, I'll come if you keep that up and I don't want this to be over too soon."

“No? What do you want?” Lee asked, big blue eyes batted up at Lucas, licking his lips slowly.

The fact that they were nude made Lucas feel comfortable enough to speak freely, considering Lee had just had his lips around his cock. "You," he rumbled, and kissed Lee back onto the couch, toppling over him. Those eyes would be his undoing, he was sure of that. "Is that alright?" he purred, licking down to the Omega's sensitive mating gland, his hips swiveling, languidly.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Lee crooned, legs wrapped around the Alpha’s hips, rubbing his wet, sopping hole against his throbbing head.

Lucas grinned into Lee's neck, and looked at him, kissing his lips again. He honestly couldn't get enough of his lips. The Alpha gripped his cock and slowly pushed in, grunting loudly as he did, his face contorting at the pleasurable wet squeeze. "Du føler dig perfekt, så stram, kæreste." 

“Fuck,” Lee groaned, hearing Lucas speak in his native language was going to be his undoing-- that and the chest hair. He arched up to meet his cock, taking him in completely, groaning out slowly. “Perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Lucas grunted, picking up his pace, all but devouring the young Omega with sloppy, deep kisses. Every fiber of his being was singing, his skin hot and already starting to glisten from the sweat that was forming over its surface.

Lee's hand slipped through the sweat, desperate to touch every inch of the Alpha, rutting right down know his cock with needy mewling noises that escaped his throat. “That's good, Lucas, _Alpha_ , just like that-”

 _No one_ had ever called Lucas ‘Alpha’ before and at the word, he almost came then and there. He didn't though, instead groaning and wrapping both arms under Lee’s head, pounding him harder. “Oh Lee, beautiful Omega, so good, you feel like heaven.”

The Omega gasped, the heat building throughout him, threatening to spill right over the edge then and there. He grasped on to Lucas’ shoulders, holding him flush against him as his cock beat against him relentlessly. “Gonna make me come…”

Lucas nipped at Lee’s neck, up to his lips again, suckling his tongue like a starving man. His thrusting was hard and fast , yet there was still a warmth to it. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he growled, his stomach rubbing against the Omega’s cock as he fucked him into sweet oblivion. “Come on my knot-”

Tensing, Lee came hard, dripping down Lucas’ large cock, writhing and rutting as he  throbbed around the Alpha, all flushed skin and pink, blow job swollen lips. “Lucas-!”

The fierce grip on his cock, followed by the gush of slick, was enough to send Lucas over. He came hard, muscles flexing and sweat dripping. Pushing his knot over Lee’s rim, he painted the Omega’s walls, drenching him as they hooked together. “Lee-!”

Panting, Lee held Lucas close, breathing with him slowly, knotted together, he squeezed around him. “Best cock I've ever had…”

Lucas smiled, and grunted again at the squeeze, another wave of come spurting out. He kissed Lee, worshipfully, and carded his fingers through his short hair. “I have to agree, you feel better than anyone I've been with before, honey.”

Lee hummed, hands stroking get through Lucas’ hair softly, both sweaty and panting. “I'm glad we stopped taking it slow…”

Humming back, Lucas nuzzled into Lee’s neck, feeling dizzy off of his scent, and from the powerful orgasm. “I am too, but Lee,” he began, looking up to meet his gaze. “I want you to know I’d like to see you again, I’d hate for this to be the only time. I wouldn’t push though.”

Lee grinned, and kissed Lucas again and again. “I’m in town another week. I think we can manage another date or two.”

Lucas smiled into each and every kiss, not thinking about the fact that Lee would eventually have to leave, not right now. “Good, I’ll be looking forward to each one,” he purred, letting out a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ~Jeg er ked af, jeg ikke se dig - I'm sorry I didn't see you  
> ~Helvede - Hell   
> ~Du føler dig perfekt, så stram, kæreste - You feel perfect, so tight sweetheart


	2. Chapter 2

Lee left the next morning, having a few errands to run, so he ran back to the hotel and got them done, promising to meet up with Lucas at lunch time. He waited out front of the hotel this time, dressed casually in a warm sweater and skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. 

Lucas had done the same, straightening up his place, and paying a few bills from his savings before finally pulling up to Lee's hotel. When he saw him, his heart nearly skipped a beat. He quickly put the truck in park and got out, striding over to the stunning Omega and wrapping his arms around him, lifting him for a kiss. "Lee, you look...well you're a vision," he purred, spinning him a little.

Grinning at the compliment, Lee kissed Lucas back slowly, arms around his shoulders. He nuzzled their noses together. They’d only been apart a few hours, but it was already feeling like days. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled, and kissed him once more before releasing him. He was rather taken with young Omega already. "So what would you like to do today?" he asked, holding his hand and walking him to the passenger side door of his truck.

“I don’t know too much about around here, but I have been to a few wineries, there’s a few more I’d like to visit, if that’s not too boring for you,” Lee suggested.

Nothing that involved Lee could be boring, Lucas knew that much to be true already. He opened the door for the young Omega, his eyes drifting down to how those skinny jeans hugged his ass and nodded. "Not at all, I would love to take you there, taste some wine."

“You’re sure?” Lee asked, knowing that he was pulling Lucas into a world he might not understand, but it might be fun for the older man, too. Lee hopped up into the truck as a smiled curled across his face. “Like the view?”

Lucas blushed a little at that, and nodded with a toothy smile, his glasses raising from his high cheekbones. "I'm sure, sweetheart and yes, I do." He closed Lee's door and then walked over to the driver's side, his feathery hair blowing away from his brow. After hopping inside, he straightened out his green sweater, a tan button up under that over his brown corduroys before starting the engine.

“Good, I had you in mind when I changed,” Lee crooned sweetly, letting his scent waft through the air. He’d jogged before this, his sweet musk thicker because of it.

"Did you? Well it's appreciated, much better than what I picked out I'm afraid," Lucas laughed, and inhaled Lee's scent. Helvede, it was so addicting. He leaned over and pecked the corner of his mouth and put the truck into drive, backing out and heading away from the hotel. "Off to taste some wine."

Lee licked his lips and nodded, taking in Lucas as he drove. Not a refined man at all, not the type that usually came on to young Omegas like Lee, and for that Lee was grateful. He put his hand on Lucas’ thigh. “I like how you dress, like you’re comfortable with yourself.”

"Thank you," Lucas crooned, stealing a glance at the young Omega, placing his hand over his affectionately. "I am, and beyond that I guess I'm just a simple Alpha. I don't go out for the...what's the word? Extravagant things."

“You prefer to hunt to eat, than to hunt to mate,” Lee offered, simply observing his new found bedmate, at least for the week.

"You're really perceptive, sweetheart," Lucas agreed, nodding his head and gently squeezing Lee's hand. Of course most Alphas liked to be able to hunt and gather, so to speak, for an Omega, but Lee was right. Lucas didn't go out hunting an Omega to sink his knot into like most did. He longed for a mate, a bond, eventually, but despite his sex, he didn't actively seek it out. With this, he turned onto a long stretch of road, leading out into the country, towards the vineyard. "I guess at my age, I would just prefer to let things, like mating, run its natural course, rather than try to force or seek it out."

“How lucky for you to run into me on the road,” Lee laughed, and squeezed Lucas’ hand gently, giddy with their new situation, no matter how long it did or didn’t last. “You said your ex-wife was a Beta. How was that?”

"It was, very lucky," Lucas hummed, his thigh flexing under their laced fingers.  He knew Lee would have to leave, it was something that he just didn't want to think about for now, he was pretty giddy himself just living in the moment with the Omega. "Mhm, yes, a Beta. Kirsten is her name, we were married for about ten years. It was okay, but she fell out of love with me, and now Marcus, my son, is staying with her."

“Ah, yeah, you mentioned. I never thought love capable unless you were an Omega and Alpha,” Lee said, canting his head to look at Lucas, who was very, very different than any Alpha he’d ever laid eyes on. “I’m glad you’re not married to her anymore. I’d have to steal you away.”

Lucas wanted to make sure Lee knew about his son, mostly, so he thought mentioning it twice would be good. "It's possible, but it's not as profound as the bond between Alpha and Omega or at least I'd assume, considering I have never loved an Omega. Nadja and I weren't together long enough for that," he explained, looking at the beautiful countryside, then over to Lee. "I'm glad we're not married any longer either, and while I'm not the type to stray, you would definitely have proven nearly _impossible_ to resist."

“I would never dare come between two people, but you are too much not to at least attempt,” Lee chuckled as they drove up a long drive, and then parked. He unbuckled and crawled into Lucas’ lap, straddling his thick thighs that made Lee want to rip those pants right off of him.  “I can’t get enough of you.”

The Alpha grew hard, almost instantly, bucking his hips up into Lee. "The feeling is certainly mutual, kæreste," Lucas purred, his hands gliding down the Omega's back, to his jean covered ass, gripping and kneading. Leaning forward, he captured the young man's succulent lower lip between his sharp teeth, giving it a nibble.

“Your truck is big, we could do it right here,” Lee whispered hotly against Lucas’ mouth, reaching between them to feel the Alpha’s cock already getting hard for him. He loved getting the stoic Alpha all worked up, just for him.

Lee just had that effect on him, made feel like a young Alpha all over again. He looked around, and there was thankfully no one even out, more than that, he'd parked in the back, under a shady tree. "Lee, the things you do to," he whispered back, flitting his tongue out to taste the other's. He was very much on board with the idea. "I want you, want you now."

Lee crawled off only long enough to get his jeans off his ass and thighs, down his legs, with his boots, leaving them in a pile on the car seat next to them, and then reached to undo Lucas’ pants, and then crawled back over him.

Lucas had put the aluminum windshield sun cover up while Lee did that, to give them some more privacy, as well as backed the seat up a bit. His cock was leaking already, nestled between the Omega's cheek. "Lee, I crave you," he whispered, peppering kisses on his face, licking and nipping down the side of his neck. Reaching his hand around, he lined up the tip of his cock with the young man's hole, lifting him enough to seat him over it.

Lee let out a gasp as he sunk down over the Alpha’s cock, flush pink under his dark blue sweater. He pressed his palms into Lucas’ shoulders, grinding down on his cock. “I can tell… all I can think about is you…”

The Alpha's eyes seemed to glow with feeling as Lee said that. They were becoming addicted to each other, and after only such a short time. Lucas had heard of such things, especially when biology was taken into consideration, but he knew this was more than that. His hands gripped the Omega's hips, his own meeting each downward motion that the younger of the two made. "I can't you get off of my mind either," he panted, grunting and kissing his lips again and again.

Lee’s smaller cock smacked against skin between them both as his rode the Alpha hard, up and down, taking his large cock all the way into the hilt with each hot pass. “Want to stay on your mind, don’t want you to think about anyone else…” he whispered, desperately.

"I couldn't even think of anyone else even if I tried," Lucas whispered back, clutching at Lee just as desperately, feeling his knot pulse and cock threatening to spill. He groaned loudly, almost roaring as the pleasure filled his senses, his blood pumping like acid. " _ Only _ you on my mind...Oh, Lee-"

Lee bit the words out of Lucas’ mouth with a hot delving of his tongue as his pace picked up, his body starting to tense around the Alpha’s cock, squeezing him. Heat spread through his thighs, threatening. “Lucas-”

Lucas reached between them and took Lee's cock into his hand when he felt the warning clench around his shaft, pumping him from root to tip. "Come on, sweetheart," he moaned, spearing his mouth, his hips all but snapping into the Omega's soaking wet hole. "I want to watch you come, nothing more beautiful than that."

Lee gripped Lucas’ shoulders tightly and came, spurting over his knuckles and drenching fluid down his cock shaft as he gasped and moaned, shuddering, body quaking with every last bit of energy had. “Fuck…”

"Lee-" Lucas groaned, lips curved into a snarl at the constriction, the wetness and the heat. He'd intended on pulling out, not knotting him here, but it was beyond his control. The Alpha spilled into the Omega, his knot locking them together with the last thrust. "Oh my god," he murmured, breathless, heart pounding and skin sweaty--even his glasses were fogging up.

Chuckling, Lee held onto the Alpha tightly. “Guess we’re stuck here for a bit longer…” He kissed Lucas slowly, sharing bated breath together.

"I-yes, sorry. I meant to pull out before, but you felt so good I couldn't stop," Lucas chuckled, a little embarrassed but with the way Lee held him, he didn't give it another thought. Instead, he kissed him back, exploring the Omega's mouth, committing every part to memory as they held each other.

“We’re hardly in heat or rut, it won’t take long,” Lee said against Lucas’ mouth, groaning as he laved their tongues together slowly. “You’re addicting.”

"True," Lucas purred, kissing down to Lee's neck again, inhaling and feeling drunk off of his aroma. It was sweet, like cherries and vanilla. "God, you are too, kæreste..."

Lee purred softly on being scented, he loved being wanted like that. “What does that mean?”

"It means ‘sweetheart’," Lucas smiled, kissing Lee's adorable nose, then his cheeks, chin and lips. He wanted to spoil him, do everything and anything to make him totally happy.

“I like it,” Lee admitted, blue eyes bright as they stayed fitted together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

"Good, I'm glad," Lucas crooned, feeling his knot starting to deflate a little. He kept his warm gaze on Lee, drinking him in completely. "So tell me more about you, do you have any siblings?"

“No. Just me. Only, spoiled rotten child,” Lee chuckled, never letting go their gazes shift.

Lucas laughed at that and the creases at the corners of his eyes standing out a bit more. He took off his glasses, just to wipe the remaining fog off of them. "Spoiled is exactly what you should be."

“My mother saw to it that I was and then wondered how I got to be the way I am,” Lee laughed right on back, and shook his head. He wasn’t actually all that spoiled, getting away from his mother, an Alpha, the soonest he could.

"The way you are? And how is that, kæreste?" Lucas flirted, stroking Lee's cheek, his other hand placing his glasses back on. They were still strangers in many regards but he couldn't see anything wrong with young Omega so far.  

“A little too free willed, maybe,” Lee answered with a smile. “She never smothered. I wasn’t so spoiled as I was taught a lot.”

"Nothing wrong with being free spirited," Lucas offered with a smile, licking his lips absentmindedly. "I've always been one to follow the rules, but I do indulge sometimes. I used to drink and have fun with my friends before...well, before everything." Finally his knot completely deflated, causing him to grunt just a little.

“You can drink and have fun with me,” Lee insisted, and  slipped off Lucas, finding a spare napkin to clean himself up with, and pulled his pants and boots back on quickly. “I’m a lot of fun.”

"Oh I can see that," Lucas winked, and tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up and straightening his sweater. "I'd never say no to spending time and having fun with you."

“No? Not looking for work or too old for me?” Lee teased and slipped out of the truck, making sure he had his wallet on him, he planned to buy a lot of wine here.

Lucas got out as well, and locked up, his wallet in his pocket, along with the keys. "Work is definitely something I need, and as for being too old, I'd have to leave that up to you," he smiled, wrapping his arm around Lee's shoulders as they strolled towards the entrance.

Lee grinned up at Lucas and wrapped his arm around his waist. “You’re keeping up so far, old man.”

“Maybe you’ll help keep me young,” Lucas chuckled, and leaned over to kiss Lee’s temple. “So ‘old man’, is that my new pet name?”

“Just for now,” Lee offered, a grin on his lips as he reached to tug the door to the tasting room open, and stepped inside first.

Lucas shook his head, playfully, with a grin back and walking in after Lee. He could smell the wine which didn't smell bad at all, but he knew nothing about that stuff in all honesty. “So I am totally at the mercy of your expertise here, sweetheart.”

Lee laughed and  lead them to a small bar top, humming a little as he looked over a list presented, unable to read any of it, let alone what they were going to tell him. “I usually just point to all of them and put some money down to taste,” he whispered.

Lucas noticed how all of the Alphas in the place seemed to perk up when Lee walked in the room, their noses flaring as they scented him from afar. He wasn't overly jealous, but occasionally it could flare up. Right now, he more felt pride and happiness, being at Lee's side. At the Omega's comment, he leaned over to look at the list, keeping close with an arm around the young man's waist. "That suits me just fine," he smiled, and then took an amused pause before speaking again. "You do realize that all eyes are on you in here right, sweetheart?"

“I am very much aware,” Lee whispered again, and placed a kiss against Lucas’ scent gland, nosing him for a moment before one of the Alphas came over and set out two glasses. Lee gestured to the whole menu, an array of reds, mostly, his favorites. He set out money to cover both fees to taste, and the man said nothing else but poured up the first.

Lee took a glass with a small pour in it and lifted it by the stem, looking at Lucas with a giddy smile. “Swirl it first in the bowl of the glass, move it it around, aerate it, then sniff it, take in the aroma.” Lee demonstrated. “Then sip, just a little bit, coat your tongue, and really  _ feel _ it on your palette, then swallow, and do it again.”

Lucas hummed, and watched Lee, swallowing thickly at that. He was also going to pay but the Omega had beat him to it, so he didn't say anything. The Alpha took his glass and did as Lee had instructed, and licked his lips. "Wow, that's very good," he whispered, doing it again afterwards. "You make wine  _ very _ entertaining, much more so than I could have imagined."

“It’s an experience,” Lee insisted, with a grin, and finished the first taste, though it wasn’t much to begin with. He set his glass down to be filled with the next.

Nodding, Lucas took up the second glass of red, an older year, or so they were told, and again repeated the process. "Oh, this one is much better, it's a little sweeter, heavier on the tongue." He wanted to kiss the wine right from Lee's mouth honestly, watching his lips wrap around the glass.

“That happens sometimes as it ages, also depends on the sort of wine,” Lee said, tasting the next with a hum, and licking his lips. “Mm, that is good.”

"Maybe I'll buy a bottle of it? Since you paid for the tasting for us," Lucas offered, smiling over and rubbing his thumb over Lee's lip affectionately. God, he was smitten.

Lee bit at Lucas’ thumb just a little, and then leaned in to kiss his mouth, languidly. “Try the rest first, but definitely this bottle.” He finished his pour and then set his glass down for the next.

"Good plan." The Dane grinned, brightly, and then finished his wine as well, waiting for the next.

The next one was poured, and Lucas took a sip, wrinkling his nose. "Not such a fan of this one," he chuckled, looking to see Lee's thoughts.

Lee laughed, tasting it. He let it sit on his tongue and then swallowed. “There are no bad wines, just ones better than the others.” He drank the rest, not wanting to let it go waste. They did this three more times until they ran out and Lee decided on four bottles, two of the second and two of the last.

Quickly, Lucas paid for the bottles, smiling at Lee as he did. While he wasn't rich, he had enough savings so it wasn't a hardship. "Why don't we walk through the vineyard now?" he suggested, wanting to experience it fully as they were walking to the truck. Despite living in this country his whole life, he'd never done this before.

“Okay,” Lee said and set the wines in Lucas truck first and let him lock it, and then took his hand.

Lucas took Lee's hand, and started towards the beautiful vineyard, the weather being cool, but not overly. It seemed to be perfect, and just for them, as if it was all part of some big design. "I wonder if we can eat the grapes?" the Alpha joked, looking around at them, and then at Lee, thinking about how he'd be leaving soon enough. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Lee whispered as they set off down one of the many rows of grapes, full and fresh, not yet quite ready to be picked. “They will taste nothing like they do in the glass.”

Lucas plucked one and bit into it, just to see. "Way thicker than regular grapes, sweeter too," he commented, after swallowing, unsure if he liked it or not. He didn't finish it and chucked it aside. "Had to try it though." He wouldn't have, normally, but Lee was bringing out a bit of adventure. "So maybe I'll stick to wine and other grapes."

Lee laughed, and leaned in to steal a kiss from Lucas’ lips, tasting the sweetness there. “And me. Don’t forget me.”

“That is a given, sweetheart,” Lucas crooned with a smiled, hooking his arms around Lee’s waist to kiss him again.

Humming, Lee kissed Lucas harder, and pulled him into the vineyard further and further out, the sun high above them, radiating warmth over them as the wind swept up. “We should have brought a picnic.”

“We should have,” Lucas agreed, feeling drunk on Lee all over again. He took a minute to admire the way the sun seemed to light the Omega’s features, his eyes sparkling. “At least we have wine though and...each other.”

“We left the wine in the car!” Lee laughed, shaking his head, pausing to turn and wrap both arms around Lucas. “But we still have each other.” It felt like they’d known each other longer than a day, that the stars had brought them here, aligned just right.

"Helvede, we did," Lucas laughed, at his memory, though truthfully, he was mostly just distracted by Lee. "Old man seems to be a fitting name for me yet." When Lee wrapped his arms around him though, he forgot all about the wine, a more romantic look gleaming in his eyes. "We do, kæreste, you make me very happy."

“As long as you are my old man, it's fine,” Lee laughed, nuzzling his nose against Lucas’.

"I am, your old man and no one else’s," Lucas nuzzled back, a rumbling purr coming from his chest and out his throat. He wanted to say so much, ask him to stay, or ask where this was going, but he didn't, the moment would be ruined if he did. Right now, he just wanted to savor this. "Should we go sit somewhere, or are you ready to go?"

“Do you want to go?” Lee asked, quietly, nosing against Lucas’ neck, scenting him with uncontrolled hunger he just couldn’t seem to shake. Lee had always had an insatiable appetite but around Lucas it seemed to be even more so. He could hardly keep his hands off the Alpha.

Lucas felt the same hunger, which he made evident by picking Lee up, hooking his skinny jean clad legs around his waist. He kissed him, scenting him back and holding him under his ass. "Maybe we should, seeing you in this lighting, well, I'm not sure I can keep my restraint..."

Lee groaned at feeling that Alpha cock up against his groin, gazing down at Lucas with lust blown blue eyes. “Would be easier to fuck somewhere else and not get caught…”

"You make a great point," Lucas nodded, groaning, and started walking toward the exit, kissing and looking into Lee's eyes. He nearly tripped, but luckily he caught his footing, laughing a little.

“I can walk, you know,” Lee whispered, as they  passed by a few others, who stared at them, but Lee just held tighter to Lucas.

Lucas was going to put Lee down but when he held tighter, he took it as a sign to keep going. For once, he didn't care who stared. "I can put you down, if you'd prefer, sweetheart, but I have to say, I like carrying you."

“Carry me to the truck and then drive me somewhere we can fuck,” Lee whispered into Lucas’ ear, rasping the words against the sensitive shell.

"Damn, Lee, I want you so much," Lucas rasped, loving the young Omega's insatiable nature. He was also glad that Lee was covering his very hard cock. The Alpha picked up the pace and finally made it to the truck, kissing him once before putting him down. After opening the door for him, he got into the driver's side and cranked up the engine.

Lee crawled over into the other seat, laughing. “Where to?”

"There's a nice patch of woods where I hunt, I could take you there, I have a blanket in my truck," Lucas offered with a smile, being a man who loved the outdoors. As he backed up and head away, he stole a glance at the Omega. "Or we could go back to my place."  

“Both,” Lee said, decidedly, wanting to spend as much time with Lucas as possible and enjoy the weather of the area. “Then we can go and make dinner and have wine…”

"Anything you want," Lucas crooned, and turned off onto the road, taking Lee's hand and kissing his wrist, smelling his scent gland there. "Thought of a name for your wine bar yet?"

“Not yet. Might just call it ‘Wine Bar’,” Lee laughed, “not too creative though.”

Lucas chuckled, "Well I'm sure it'll be great." He squeezed Lee's hand and drove a bit more, pulling down a narrow wooded path. "Here we are, nice and secluded. Lots of deer here, stags. All sorts of game."

“For you maybe,” Lee said, not at all minding what Lucas did, but he preferred not to have any part of it. He got out, tugging the blanket from the back and crumpled it up in his arms.

Lucas walked next to him, after locking the truck, one of the bottles of wine in his hand, in case. He needed to remember not to bring up hunting again. "I come also just to enjoy the scenery sometimes, it's a peaceful location. There's a stream up ahead, next to a clearing. I think that might be a nice place."

“As long as you enjoy it,” Lee said, not one to stop another person from doing what they loved or wanting to do it. Lee walked over and set the blanket down. “Now, do you have a wine opener?”

Lucas frowned for a minute, until he remembered something. "I do!" He pulled out a little knife he kept in his pocket, it had an opener along with some other little tools on it. "Here we are," he smiled, showing Lee the opener now that they were at the clearing he’d mentioned.

“Let’s enjoy our view and some wine then, from the bottle, classy,” Lee laughed, sitting down, he kicked off his boots.

"Sounds good," Lucas smiled, and sat down after taking off his boots as well. "Classy has never been my thing anyways, I only wear a suit when I go to church or some other formal event."

“I don’t think I’ve put a suit on in ages,” Lee sighed, “probably when I was little and my mom dragged me to church. She’d tempt me with Basque cake.”

"I imagine you'd look good in one, sweetheart," Lucas pointed out, nodding, and looking at Lee, then at the stream. "Then again you would look good in anything. I've never had that kind of cake though." The Alpha leaned over close to Lee, just wanting to enjoy what little time they had left, in any capacity.

“It’s a lot pastry cream and thin layers of pastry,” Lee explained and took the opener from Lucas and opened the wine. He took the first swig and sighed, handing the bottle over to the Alpha.

"Sounds delicious." Lucas noticed the sighing, twice now, from the Omega. He took a sip of the wine and then looked at Lee, his eyes wrought with concern. "Is something the matter?" 

“No, just content, I like this,” Lee said, ducking his head a little. “Sorry. A little carried away with my emotions sometimes.”

It was an Omega trait really, something Lucas found endearing. The truth was, he was a little  emotional as well, especially for an Alpha. Not afraid to cry, if the situation called for it, even if his stoic behavior didn't show that right away. "Oh no, I don't mind, I just wanted to make sure," he smiled, and leaned over to kiss Lee's lips. He had wondered if the younger man was upset about him having to leave soon, but was relieved he was okay. "There's nothing wrong with expressing emotions, I like that you do. Glad you like it here also."

Lee wouldn’t think about the future just yet, he had a few days left after all. He’d make the most of it with Lucas.

He took another sip of the wine and handed it back, leaning on his elbows behind him, sprawling out. “I suppose it’s just something we do, and then our Alpha comes running…” Lee smirked.

Lucas took another big swig and then sat the bottle down, turning to crawl over Lee. "Come running, like this you mean?” he purred, licking his lips. "I couldn't deny the needs of such a beautiful Omega, now could I?"

Lee tilted his chin up toward the Alpha, meeting his gaze with a toothy grin. “Especially not me,” he whispered, already so attached to Lucas, a bond made without even having to bond. It was so different to him.

"No, especially not  _ you _ ," Lucas whispered back, rasping out the words. He felt the bond too, it was surreal, and powerful, like electricity sparking each time their eyes met. He took off his glasses and sat them to the side, going right for Lee's neck, his teeth gently scraping over his mating gland as he guided him all the way back against the soft blanket. “My god...Lee."

“I can’t believe you’re getting it up again for me,” Lee groaned, legs splayed to accommodate the Alpha between them, head craned to the side as he let Lucas scent him, tease his gland. His fingers inched against his neck, grasping at longer strands of hair.

"This  _ old man _ , will make sure to never disappoint," Lucas grunted, snapping his hips against Lee's ass. Any lesser controlled Alpha might have sunk their fangs in, then and there, but he wouldn't dare, not without verbal permission. Instead, he sucked a bruise, and slid his hand between them working the enticing Omega's fly undone, doing his own right after.  "I've never wanted someone more or even as much, as I want you..."

“Your scent makes me crazy,” Lee admitted, hitching his hips up so that Lucas could draw his pants down over his slim hips and thighs.

That hip pop of Lee's was something that would stay in Lucas' mind. One of many things. He leaned back to peel off the young Omega's jeans, leaving him nude from the waist down. The Alpha took off his own and nosed between Lee's thighs, over his balls, growling, hungrily. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart."

Lee reached and grabbed Lucas’ hair, tugging gently as he spread his legs further for him. “Taste me.”

"You read my mind," Lucas murmured, pressing Lee's legs back and over his shoulders. From there, he licked down to the Omega's pink glistening pucker, and dove in. He began lapping at him like he'd not seen a meal in weeks, spearing him with his hot tongue, collecting the slick and swallowing it down with loud groans.

“Oh, fuck,” Lee groaned, panting already as his slick increased with his wanton mood. He tugged harder on greying strands, grinding his hips just a little against Lucas’ tongue.

The Alpha used his thumbs to spread Lee's cheeks wider, feasting hotly, all but devouring him. His more feral nature was kicking in, the growls even coming out an octave lower than usual. "Fuck, you taste so good."

Lee squirmed under firm hands, toes curling as he writhed and ground against Lucas, sure that he’d never been eaten out this way in his life. “That...fuck, Luke…”

Lucas lifted Lee up, pulling the young Omega's back flush against the tops of Lucas’ thighs once the older man had repositioned himself to sit back on his heels and continued, one arm wrapped around Lee to hold him steady and the other hand stroking the brunet's cock. "I want you to come on my tongue."

Suddenly his view was much different, but Lee was not complaining. He groaned a little harder, leaking down onto his belly as his sweater rode up his chest, that now heaved and panted as the heat coiled in his core. “Shit, oh god…”

Stroking faster, Lucas licked up to Lee's balls and back down, his face covered in the young Omega's slick. The Alpha loved it, and only wanted more, wanted the Omega to come so hard he'd never forget him. “Come for Alpha.”

Lee swore again before he was seeing stars behind his eyes and he coming so hard he thought he might pass out. Remembered indeed. He gripped Lucas tightly, anywhere he could reach like this, his come dripping down from his cock onto his belly.

"Perfect," Lucas panted, licking his lips and letting Lee down, gently. The Alpha got back between the younger man's legs, a hand bracketing his head and kissed him slowly. “Do you think you can handle more?” he flirted, between kisses, a coy brow arched.

“You don’t think I can?” Lee asked, just as coy, grasping the Alpha around the hips with his legs, dragging him in close to his sopping wet hole.

"Guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Lucas grinned, and pushed in, to the hilt, his expression contorting into one of pure unbridled pleasure. He leaned over Lee, keeping their bodies flush, his hips swiveling and pistoning into the Omega's hot velvety passage.

“You are covered in me,” Lee laughed through a groan as his body was made to build up with pleasure again, just as most Omegas usually did. And he wasn’t even in heat.

"I don't mind," the Alpha grunted, feeling his own heat starting to build, he'd been near coming already from just tasting Lee before. Redoubling his efforts, he picked up his pace, his thick cock rubbing over the Omega's sensitive gland inside.

“Fuck, how is it you haven’t had a mate?” Lee mused, mostly to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut when the heat began to pour over again, threatening. “Lucas-”

Lucas still heard it, and he wanted to say that it was because he had been waiting for Lee, but didn't, not wanting to seem like he was rushing. Instead, he kissed the Omega's mouth, devling his tongue inside, and pumped insistently. "I love watching you like this," he murmured, when he came up for a breath. No sooner than the words came out, and he was coming, coating the younger man's walls, knot promising to lock them together any second.

Lee squeezed around the Alpha’s cock and then came himself, all over again, writhing under Lucas. He panted, opening his eyes to gaze up at the older, handsome man. “Maybe you’re not an old man after all…”

All it took was Lee squeezing around him, and Lucas' knot fully expanded just as he'd pushed it in. He gazed back down at the stunning young Omega and smiled, pecking his lips with ragged breath. "I'm glad I didn't dissapoint."

Lee hummed, holding Lucas close and reaching for the bottle of wine. “I don’t think you ever could.”

"I wouldn't ever want to," Lucas whispered, moving his face back to let Lee drink. "Lee, I just..." he trailed off, knowing this might be a weird time to talk about things, considering they were knotted together, "I wanted to say I'm enjoying this time with you, a lot. Maybe some time in the future I could come visit you? In the states, if that would be okay?"

Lee took a long swallow and gave it to Lucas, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes bright as he gazed at the Alpha. “Of course you can. Why would I say no?”

Lucas took a few swallows, and sat the bottle next to them, stroking Lee's blushing skin. "I never like to assume," he smiled, "but good, I will then."

“If things continue as they are, I’d love to show you around my hometown.” Lee was falling hard, and that never happened, he never wanted someone like this, or to have them more than once, let alone see them again…

Lucas' face brightened even more at that, a toothy grin prominent flashing. "I'd love that, Lee, truly," he said, warmly, nuzzling down against the young Omega. An Omega he hoped might one day be... _ his _ .


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas promised him a day at the range. Not Lee's first thought of fun, but he was also promised nothing would get hunted or killed, simply target practice. So, Lee dressed in flannel and his jeans again, boots for the mud. He waited, now into their fourth day of dating, or courting as some would call it. When Lucas’ truck rolled up, he hopped in before the Alpha could get out. He leaned in and kissed him, happily.

“I missed you.” If only for the four hour stint they were apart.

"I missed you too, kæreste," Lucas smiled, and kissed him back purposefully, two large hands on either side of Lee's face. Four hours had felt like a lifetime in all honesty.

The Alpha's amber eyes roved over the Omega's attire; he looked so adorable. Smoothing out the red plaid long sleeve shirt that was under a thick green jacket that he wore, Lucas put the truck in reverse and backed out. As he drove, he took Lee's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm looking forward to showing you how to shoot."

“I am, too, actually,” Lee said, with a warm smile, open to try anything new, even if ethically he didn’t agree.

"I'm glad," Lucas hummed, looking over at Lee again.  _ Gods  _ he was unable to stop looking at him, touching him. He felt he need to be with the Omega as much as possible, at all times. Parting ways would certainly be hard. He turned onto a back road, heading towards the range.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, mostly small talk and shared glances, and before they knew it, Lucas was pulling into the parking lot of the range and shutting off the truck. "Have you ever handled a gun, at all before, honey?" Lucas asked, just wanting to make sure, though he was pretty positive Lee hadn't.

Lee laughed, getting out of the truck, looking over at Lucas. “No. Not something I’ve worried about.”

Chuckling, Lucas climbed out of the truck, locking it and walking over to wrap a protective arm around Lee's lower back. The Alpha leaned over just enough to catch the Omega's sweet scent. "I was taught to shoot, as a young boy. We have a tradition here, of passing down a rifle to our sons when they reach the age of sixteen," he explained, as they started to walk towards the building. "Mostly a tradition reserved for Alphas but I still gave my Omegan son the gun all the same. Proud of my boy."

“I’m sure he likes it. Is he good at using it?” Lee asked, leaning in to Lucas as they walked, any chance to scent him and put their time together to memory.

“Not bad, he might be better now, it's been awhile since I've gone hunting with him,” Lucas reminisced, leaning right back into Lee. The Alpha watched the reddish orange leaves as they cascaded down around them, thinking that the whole scene was really like something out of a dream, one he never wanted to wake from. “Marcus was pretty good though, his main issue was he kept scaring away the deer by talking.” The Alpha chuckled, and then opened the door for Lee as they approached the big building.

“Maybe he just wants to shoot, not hunt?” Lee offered, smiling at Lucas as they walked in, looking around.

“That might be it, sweetheart,” Lucas smiled back, and walked with Lee up the check in counter, getting signed in.

Lee watched as Lucas did everything, as most Alphas were supposed to do, and hummed as he hugged his side.

Lucas kept his arm around Lee, especially since the place was crawling with Alphas. Lee was unmated, and even though he had Lucas' scent on him, the Dane wanted to keep a close watch. After a few minutes, they were given the goggles, ear plugs and two guns. The Alpha had suggested a medium sized weapon for Lee, not too heavy, but not too small and a 9mm for himself. Lucas knew that a lot of smaller guns have an even stronger recoil than some larger ones. Once they were set, he guided them to the shooting area. "This way, sweetheart."

Lee looked at the gun, goggles on, looking a little out place, but adorable nonetheless. “Lead the way.”

Lucas put his on as well, over his glasses, and beamed at Lee, he was so very adorable, the Alpha's heart threatened to burst from his chest. With a grin, he lead them to the target, and stood next to the Omega. "I'll show you first, and then I'll help you, if you'd like." He put his ear plugs in, and waited for Lee to do the same.

Lee did and then nodded, watching Lucas as he learned best by watching anyway. This was all very new to him. “Okay…”

"Here we go, sweetheart." Lucas took off the safety, looking back to make sure he wouldn't accidentally hit Lee and then aimed at the man shaped target. With his shoulders squared, and knees slightly bent, he held firmly with both hands, index finger of the dominant one extended against the frame before finally squeezing the trigger. The recoil wasn't much, and certainly not something that made him lose footing or waver. "Do you want to try now, or watch me a little more?"

“Lead me, show me,” Lee suggested, loudly, so they could hear each other.

Lucas put the safety on his firearm, sat it aside and clicked the button to see his shot- he'd gotten the target right between the eyes. He pushed it back but not as far away, after showing Lee, so it wouldn't be a difficult for him to hit. With a nod, he got behind the Omega and wrapped his strong arms around him, helping him aim, his breath right on his neck. "Stand just as I did, bend your knees a little, and keep your posture straight. Squeeze the trigger, don't pull and keep a firm grip on the handle. I'm here, I'll catch you if the recoil is too much." He helped him take off the safety, and kissed his jaw. “Whenever you’re ready, aim for that target, honey.”

Lee bit his bottom lip, finding it too hard to really concentrate with Lucas behind him like that, his breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine in waves. “Okay,” he whispered,  louder sounding in his head as he steadied himself and pulled the trigger, closing his eyes for a second as he did, flinching.

"Good job, kæreste, you got him in the arm," Lucas crooned, holding onto him, not letting go. His groin was pressed right against Lee's ass, his own heart pounding a bit from the rush of everything. This was very nice, and despite the fact that they were shooting guns, it felt very intimate. "Want to try a few more shots before I go again?"

Lee nodded his head slowly, and tried to aim up again, steadier this time and let off another round, and then another, laughing at himself when he kept getting his arm, everywhere but where he should be hitting. “I’m terrible at this.”

"Well, he'll be missing an arm, which should slow him down," Lucas joked, and then nipped at Lee's earlobe once he'd stopped firing. "It takes practice is all. Here, let's rest your arms a bit, I'll go again."

Lee pressed back against Lucas once and then stepped away, putting the safety back on the gun. “Is this all it is? Shooting a target?”

"It is," Lucas said, loudly, getting back into position. He tried to ignore the fact that he was half hard from the Omega leaning back into him in that way. Instead, he shot off a few more rounds, getting the target in the heart, the head again, and the groin. "It's a bit more fun in the woods, you can shoot at bottles or trees, things like that."

“Animals,” Lee pointed out, knowing this was not going to be their bonding, but they had other things. Like… fucking.

"I never shot at animals for target practice, only for food," Lucas explained, kindly, putting the safety on his gun and pulling the target up so they could look it over. He leaned over and kissed the Omega's brow. He would never make Lee uncomfortable, and it wasn't surprising the young man didn't like shooting or hunting, most Omega's were homebodies anyways, they didn't hunt. As a rule, that was the Alpha's job. However, Lucas wasn't an Alpha who enforced such things, despite the fact that he was a bit traditional in some aspects. "I wouldn't ever ask you to come with me to hunt, sweetheart."

“I’d have to kindly refuse,” Lee sighed, leaning in to scent Lucas’ neck, nuzzling against him. Lee wasn’t all about being an Omega, he was just him, and he used his sex to his advantage quite often, because he knew he could.

Lucas wasn't either, caring more about someone's heart, than their sex. It was why he hadn't minded being married to a Beta. Scenting Lee back, he held him, the gun safely out of his hands. "You are perfect, just as you are," he hummed, "are you ready to leave?"

“Only if you are, I don’t mind watching,” Lee said, gazing up at Lucas through the big goggles.

Lucas looked at him, and licked his lips, then showed him the target. "I think we got him, he's a goner now," he smiled, his teeth exposed and eyes bright. "Let's go, I can't hear you or touch you, like I want in here anyways."

Lee laughed and took the goggles off and then the ear plugs as they walked out. He handed everything back to Lucas to give back to the front desk. “Good idea.”

Lucas had done the same and then handed the guns and gear to the Beta at the desk. Once that had been taken care of, he walked Lee out, holding his hand and gazing at him like a schoolboy with one huge crush. "To my place, or did you have something else you wanted to do, sweetheart?"

“Anywhere you want to go. My hotel isn’t that great,” Lee laughed.

Lucas chuckled back, unlocking the truck door. "My house sounds great." More than anything, he wanted alone time with the Omega knowing they didn’t have long.

“I like your house way better,” Lee agreed, softly, and got back into the truck. The outing has proved more than anything else that Lee's attraction to Lucas’ was more than just sexual; he wanted to do boring things just to see his Alpha nature, to be around him.

A tender look flitted over Lucas’ eyes, and he leaned over to kiss Lee’s lips, slowly. “Kæreste,” he purred, his tone worshipful and full of feeling, “I adore you.” Maybe it was even more than that but it was still on three days in. Either way, the Alpha was hopelessly attached.

“Yeah?” Lee asked, amused as he kissed Lucas as back. “Gonna get attached?”

Lucas smiled and kissed Lee once more before sitting back up straight. “Would that be a good or bad thing for you if I did?”

“Would be good or bad for  _ you _ ?” Lee retorted, with a dazzling smile that lit his eyes just right.  “I’ve never formed an attachment before…”

"No? Well I can't speak for you, but for me it's a good thing. I am attached, honestly,” Lucas admitted, smiling warmly, taken with the look on Lee’s face. Though he was a little worried how he would take his confession considering the young man had to leave to go back to the states in a few days, that and the Omega was so young and free spirited. “I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable, honey.”

“It doesn’t,” Lee admitted, a soft warm flush in his cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve ever allowed myself to form one because I’ve never found anyone worth keeping until now.”

"Then I'm honored," Lucas purred, deeply, leaning over to stroke Lee's cheek. He didn't care that they were sitting out in the parking lot, that others would see his affections towards the young Omega. No one else existed in this moment but them.

“I will have to go back home though. I’d like if you came to visit though,” Lee said, quietly, biting the inside of his lip.

Lucas swallowed, his golden eyes losing a bit of their shine at the thought. "I know, you have a life there, a business to start. It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay," he said, kindly, his tone tinged with sadness. A visit would be nice, but it wouldn't do more than temporarily dull the longing, the ache, that he knew he'd feel. "I'll come visit, of course. I'd love to."

“Maybe you’ll love New Orleans so much you’ll stay with me,” Lee mused with a bigger smile.

"If it's a place that  _ you _ love, I'm sure I will," Lucas cooed, his features lifting again into a smile. Lee always knew how to make him happy. "And...yes, I can see that being a very big possibility."

For now, that was enough, and it would have to be. Lee leaned and kissed Lucas’ cheek, and buckled back in. “We’ll see.”

Honestly, Lucas had something in mind, but again, he didn't want to seem as though he was rushing. So instead he nodded, and buckled up, starting the truck. “Okay, to my house we go.”

The drive back was quiet, but not awkward, as Lee enjoyed the scenery. Once there, he got out, shuffling through fallen leaves up to the front porch, waiting for Lucas as he leaned back against the door.

Lucas locked up and looked at Lee, so beautiful, so sweet. He walked up to the Omega and kissed him, without warning, pressing his body against the other's, so desperately starved for as much of him as the young man was willing to give.

The Omega groaned, trapped between Lucas and the door perfectly. He gripped Lucas’ shoulders tightly, kissing him back with long, languid strokes of his tongue.

Lucas picked him up, hooking his legs around his waist, the Omega’s back firmly against the door and grunted animalistically. He lathed their tongues together, sucking on it, and then his lips, down his jaw to his neck. It was as the Alpha couldn't even wait to get inside, he  _ needed  _ Lee, more than food, more than air.

“Fuck, Lucas,” Lee groaned, grasping his back tightly, thighs tight around him. “Open the door, hurry.”

The Dane grinned, half groaning, his thick fingers fumbling with his keys as he kept Lee up. Finally he got it open and tossed the keys on the couch, blindly, kicking the door closed with his foot before carrying them to his bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Lucas toed off his boots and toppled over on the bed with Lee, his full lips seeking out the Omega's right away.

Lee let out a moan as he was toppled over on and started to undo all the flannel layers on Lucas, button by button. “Oh my god, get these things off!”

Lucas chuckled and leaned back enough to quickly take off his glasses, and flannel shirt, his chest flexing as he did. Next, he undid his pants, pulling them down and off along with his boxers. He started undoing Lee's flannel next, hastily, his fingers almost shaking from the anticipation. "We need to get this off of you, far too much fabric between me and that beautiful skin."

The younger man laughed and kicked off his boots with a thunk on the floor below them and then lifted his hips to push the jeans off, and shrugged the shirt over his shoulders and tossed it aside. “Now what will you do with me, Alpha?” he purred, nuzzling up in to Lucas’ neck.

A pleased growl resonated from Lucas' chest at being called Alpha, it was something that was reserved and very special, coming from an Omega. "I want to do everything with you, to you, I don't want to stop touching you, even for a second," he rumbled, nuzzling Lee back, bordering on a frenzy. His cock dripped from the tip, pressing against the cleft of the younger man's ass, thick and throbbing.

Lee huffed out and laid back. “Let’s me taste you first, let me wet you.” He opened his mouth tongue out.

Lucas hummed, moving up Lee's body, straddling his chest, but not weighing him down and held his cock at the base. He gently tapped Lee's tongue with the tip, rubbing it over the slick muscle with a groan. "You can taste as much as you like, beautiful Lee."

Bright blue eyes glistened up at Lucas as Lee tipped his head forward and sucked the large tip into his mouth, groaning around the salty taste. He licked the slit, over and over, bobbing his head around the length as much as he could.

The Alpha threw his head back, moaning out at Lee's mouth surrounding him. He leaned forward a little, not choking but trying to give him easier access and braced large palms on the mattress. “Fuck, sweetheart, you know how to undo me…”

Lee hummed for more, opening his throat to take the other’s cock down. He squeezed Lucas’ thighs, hot mouth ample around his thick length.

Lucas started to curse in his native tongue, watching his cock disappear into Lee's mouth over and over. His hips started to buck, a little, seeing if the Omega would be okay with that as he groaned, loudly, almost roaring.

More than fine with it, Lee gripped harder and tilted his head back a bit more, pulling Lucas over his  head to push down with his hips, down his throat.

At that, Lucas growled again, clutching the sheets white knuckled as he fucked into the hot furnace of Lee's mouth. "Lee, Lee, oh fuck, Lee," he chanted, almost like he was saying a prayer. It felt so good, he was almost dizzy from the lascivious pleasure of it all.

Lee would take it like this, drink the Alpha down and then let him fuck him all over again if he wanted. He squeezed his throat once, swallowed the bit of precome in his mouth.

Lee truly had the Alpha curled around his fingers, and Lucas didn't mind one bit. "Sweetheart, I'm going to-" he rasped, pulling back enough to make sure his knot wouldn't inflate in the Omega's mouth. He pumped half in a few more more times and then he was coming, spurting out gobs of his hot seed down Lee's throat with a string of almost inhuman guttural noises slipping out of his mouth.

Taking it all, Lee gulped and gasped, licking his lips as Lucas came. He hummed, squeezing his thighs. “I love how you taste.”

Lucas smiled down at Lee, his breath coming out raggedly. He moved off of him and laid down beside him. "I love the feel your mouth, of all of you," he whispered, leaning over to kiss him slowly. "I want to please you though, sweetheart. I didn't intend on coming but you are just...damn."

Lee grinned over at Lucas, reaching to fondle his cock, to work it back up into stiffness once more. “I intended on you to come and then come again inside me.”

Groaning, Lucas started kissing on Lee's neck, thrusting into his hand. "Lee, I can't wait to be inside you, sweetheart," he purred, feeling his cock stiffen quickly. "Look at how hard you make your Alpha."

A flush crept up Lee’s chest and shoulders, to his pointed elf ears, gazing into Lucas’ eyes. “Are you  _ my _ Alpha?”

"I'd like to be, very much, if you'll have me..." Lucas whispered, crawling back in between Lee's legs. He gazed down at the Omega, stroking his hair, rubbing their noses together affectionately.

“It would be very hard to live so far apart as bonded mates,” Lee whispered back, but he desperately felt the pull for the bond in ways he’d never had before.

"Well...then I can be your Alpha, without the bond," Lucas offered, knowing Lee was right, no matter how bad he wanted to sink his teeth into that precious gland and make it official. "And who knows what the future could hold. Fate brought us together once, maybe it will again."

"You really think so?” Lee asked, wanting it more than anything.

"I do, in fact, I  _ know _ so," Lucas assured Lee, holding him in such a way that proved what he was saying. His scent was thick with feeling, with desire, and even the budding of love. “I don’t want to just never see you again, sweetheart. These past few days have been the best I can remember.”

“Same,” Lee admitted, pulling Lucas in for a kiss, hitching his legs around his hips. “I’ve never come back more than once to any Alpha.”

"No? Well I'm glad I'm an exception," Lucas hummed, kissing Lee back passionately. He hoped he would be the only exception, ever. As they kissed, he started to swivel his hips, just working up the momentum again, not that it was a hard task with someone like Lee below him. "I don't know what it is about me you like, but I feel damned lucky."

“You’re different, and charming, and sweet,” Lee whispered, punctuating each bit with a kiss.

"Thank you, honey," Lucas beamed, his eyes warm and almost glowing as they kissed. He slid inside of the Omega, all the way to the hilt, needing to be inside, to come together. "You make me feel alive again, you are the most beautiful sight these old eyes have ever seen and you have your teeth on my heart."  

“Sounds vicious,” Lee groaned, panting as his Alpha entered him completely, filling him with his large cock to the point that the Omega writhed uncontrollably under him.

Lucas groaned, pulling out and pushing back in, building a moderate pace. "Only vicious if you bite hard," he chuckled, keeping their faces close as he  _ made love _ to the Omega.

Lee wrapped his arms around Lucas and held him close as they moved together, as one, in unison. Heat built in his lower back, spreading through his thighs, his head tilting back, exposing his neck to his Alpha, submitting to him. “Lucas-”

Grinding in a circular fashion, the Alpha leaned down and sniffed Lee's neck, kissing there, teeth scraping. It was perfect, the wet sounds that filled the room, mixed with their medley of pheromones, it was all driving him insane in a way he'd never felt, a way that could only come from the joining of Alpha and Omega. "Lee-"

Panting into the air, Lee all but pressed his neck into Lucas’ teeth, his body needing the bond more than anything else in the world right now. “Bite me,  bond me-”

"Sweetheart, yes, god yes," Lucas breathed out, and then cupped the back of Lee's head, holding him gently as he moved in and out slowly. He bore his teeth and sunk them deep into the Omega's sensitive gland, blood starting to seep out and into his mouth. It elicited a primal growl, a charge of sorts as they seemingly fused together and bonded, for life.

Lee tensed up pleasantly,  eyes closed as he held tighter, holding Lucas’ mouth against his neck. “Harder, Alpha. Mark me.”

Lucas bit down even harder, almost snarling as he let himself give over to those urges he'd held back for so long. Each word and sound from Lee drove him further down that well. Still, he wouldn't ever hurt Lee, this was a bond of love, and very powerful. "Lee, my Lee,  _ my _ Omega," he rasped, blood staining his mouth.

It would be the worst turmoil he’d ever encountered, something he’d never know the real pain of, and yet he let Lucas do it anyway, because he  _ wanted _ it. Lee knew he’d never know anything better. He saw white behind his eyes as their bond enforced, and their bond coursed through his veins, binding them. “Alpha…”

Lucas felt honored, to say the least and grateful. He had wanted this too and it would be painful, but he was sure that they'd always  _ find _ each other and come back together. Lucas continued pumping into Lee, languidly as he laved over his mate’s wound to seal it with his hormone laced saliva. His mouth met the younger man’s for a heated kiss, heat building in his core, Danish words of adoration falling from his lips.

Lee moaned as whispers fell from his lips, softly in the air as his need came to a boiling over. He spilled, filling the air with his sweet musk, and slicking his Alpha's cock.

"Lee," Lucas groaned, pressing into his tight wet head relentlessly. The scent of his boy, flooded his senses as he gently bit every sound the Omega made from his mouth. It was only a few more deep thrusts and he was coming, filling his mate, knot hooking them together.

Holding onto the Lucas hair at the back of his head, Lee panting and groaned, until finally their bodies stilled, and their breathing deepened, catching their breaths. “ _ My _ Alpha.”

"Yours,  _ only _ yours, forever,  _ my _ Omega," Lucas whispered, nosing Lee, purring and wrapping his arms under him. "I-I'm falling in love with you, kæreste. Faster than I ever thought possible."

Lee nosed against Lucas gently, and then kissed him softly on the lips, knotted and conjoined. “Ditto.”

Lucas chuckled, and rested his head in the crook of Lee's neck. "That's good enough for me." It truly was, he was a man who appreciated even the smallest of gestures, knowing they had much more significant meanings.

“What are we going to do now?” Lee asked, quietly, as some time passed, still knotted together from their bonding. “Now that we’re mated.”

"Well, ordinarily, the Omega moves in with the Alpha," Lucas said, stroking Lee's brow. "But I'm not that old fashioned and honestly, while this is my home...it's not any longer." He leaned up to look at his mate, to gaze sincerely into his beautiful blue eyes. "I could come to the states, but it will take me some time to get there, I have to get a passport, and settle some things here."

“I’ll help in anyway I can,” Lee offered, eyes trailing over every inch of Lucas’ face, taking in all the details. He touched his lips with one finger.

"Thank you, honey," Lucas purred, and then nipped playfully at Lee's finger, his eyes full of love. "It just occurred to me that it'll be easier to get a passport now, since I'm mated to an American Omega. A very beautifully charming one at that."

“It should work, I’ll try to get the paper work in on my side for it before I leave,” Lee said, quietly, not trying to ruin their passionate, peaceful mood.

Lucas smiled, and nuzzled against Lee, kissing his nose, his lips. “Sounds good,” he purred, not wanting to ruin it either but he was grateful, nonetheless, for his mate’s help. The Alpha knew he was truly lucky.

Lee rolled them over to sit on Lucas’ hips while the knot still kept them tied together. “You’ll love it.”

"I know, because we'll be together there," The Dane hummed, gazing up at Lee. He roved his hands up the Omega's sides, over his chest to feel him out, to explore him fully. "What will you show me first?"

“Chicory coffee,” Lee said with a big grin, “And then wine that I’ve collected. Beignets.”

“I look forward to it, kæreste,” Lucas grinned back, loving Lee’s smile and his enthusiasm. “I bet there is a lot of things we can do and explore together.

“Lots. Or we can just lay around the house…” Lee grinned at the thought of being lazy with Lucas back home, in the middle of summer, on hot muggy days while it rained.

The Alpha let out a pleased sighed at that as his knot started to loosen and deflate. "Ah, Lee, that sounds perfect, as long as I'm with you, that's the biggest thing for me. Who knows, maybe I could even teach again there."

“I’m sure we’ll find you a job,” Lee insisted, gazing down at his Alpha, hands on his shoulders, playfully.

"Oh yeah? A service job?" Lucas flirted,  his eyes full of mirth, practically twinkling. His hands slid down to Lee's ass, where he gave it a gentle squeeze, his cock throbbing when he did.

“Whatever you want. Lots of public schools near where I live,” Lee offered, head canted as Lucas did that, grinning from ear to ear.

"I meant I could just stay home and service you as my only job," Lucas grinned toothily, and playfully patted Lee's ass. Of course he was kidding, he would get a job, he wasn't the type to stay home. "But yes, I'm sure I'll find something there."

Lee flushed, feeling silly having not caught on. “Oh…” He bit his bottom lip.

Lucas gently pulled Lee down, peppering kisses over his flushed face, and holding him reassuringly. "It's okay, we Danes have a weird and sometimes dark sense of humor." Which wasn't the Omega's fault for not getting.

Lee was usually quick to catch on to those sorts of things, and now he felt younger than ever around the Alpha. “I would never use you that way unwillingly.”

"It would be consensual, trust me. But I know you wouldn't honey, you're too sweet for that," Lucas smiled, and rubbed their noses together. He hadn't meant to embarrass his mate. "Why don’t we take a nice hot bath together? Get cleaned up."

Lee nodded his head, slowly, his neck starting to ache where the bite had been formed, bonding them. He slipped off of Lucas, the knot completely deflated now.

Lucas stood up, chiding himself, worried he'd done something wrong. He was a good man, and the worse thing imaginable for him was hurting someone, especially his Omega. Maybe he hadn't but considering all he'd been through he was a bit cautious. "Lee, I'm sorry if I...I didn't mean to make you feel any type of way, kæreste."

“I’m fine,” Lee insisted, sure that he would get over the feeling of being just too young for the Alpha soon enough. He got into the bathroom and turned the water on for the tub, putting the plug in.

Lucas nodded, and followed Lee into the bathroom, watching him as he'd bent over. "How's your neck?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist from behind, using his scent to try to soothe him. He wasn't entirely convinced he was okay but he wouldn't push by asking again. "I have some pain medicine I can go get you really quick."

“It should be fine if you lick it,” Lee offered with a sly glance over his shoulder.

The Alpha purred at that, and then lathed his tongue over the wound, pressing into Lee. "How's that, sweetheart?" he asked, coyly, and licked it again, slower.

Lee groaned, head canted off to the side, and gripped his hand around the back of Lucas’ neck, holding him just there as the tub filled with hot water. “That’s good.”

Lucas continued soothing the bite and pleasuring Lee with licks and kisses there. He realized he was already growing hard again. “You have quite the effect on this old Alpha,” he chuckled, and eyed the tub, seeing that it was full. Lucas reluctantly stopped and moved to shut off the water, stepping in and offering Lee his hand to join.

Taking his hand, Lee got into the tub, sitting up against Lucas as his body was covered in hot, soothing water. “You were just not getting enough before me.”

"Or you're just so fantastic and perfect that I could never get enough of  _ you _ ," Lucas offered, reaching to get the loofah and lather it up. He slowly started washing his Omega's chest, circling around those pert nipples. "Feel good?"

Lee laid back against Lucas more with that, and sighed. “Yeah, that’s nice…”

Lucas worked his way all over Lee's torso, his neck, and back down again. It was customary as an Alpha, especially after bonding, to provide aftercare to the Omega. This wasn't why Lucas was doing it though, he just wanted to pamper Lee, lavish affection and love on the young man. "Good, sweetheart. You know, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." 

“No?” Lee tilted his head back to look up at the Alpha, smiling.

"No. Anything you want, you got it," Lucas said, smiling right back, continuing to bathe him in a soothing manner.

“I won’t need much,” Lee chuckled, rubbing his hands on Lucas’ thighs slowly.

"Is that right? Just your Alpha?" Lucas crooned, playfully pushing against his mate's plush bottom as he held him close.

“You’re all I need in this instance,” Lee insisted, leaning back to kiss Lucas’ jaw affectionately.

"I'm glad, and I feel the same," Lucas said, and hummed at the kiss. The older man grabbed the shampoo and poured a small amount in his hands, lathering up Lee's short tresses. He kneaded relaxing circles in his scalp, lovingly, and he sighing contentedly.

Lee closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward a little as Lucas massaged. “Oh…”

Lucas smiled to himself, getting behind those adorable ears, massaging the nape of his neck. The little 'Oh' that came from Lee was just too beautiful a sound, it made the Alpha's heart swell. "You have such perfect, flawless skin, Kæreste."

Flushing at that, Lee gripped Lucas’ thighs with both hands, needing to keep touching him. “Thank you…”

"You're welcome," Lucas cooed, and took the cup from the side of the tub and dipped it into the water. He showed it to Lee so he'd know to shut his eyes and then pour it over his head, rinsing out the shampoo. He adored the way the Omega touched him, like he couldn't get enough. Lucas had never felt that before and it was amazing.

Lee couldn’t, and he knew he never would get enough of his Alpha, not now that he finally had one, finally decided on one to call his own. “I can’t wait to show you New Orleans.”

"It'll be great, I have heard about the big parade they have," Lucas said, and kissed the back of Lee's neck. He truly felt blessed that the young Omega had come into his life, and by accident.

“It’s wild, think you could handle that?” Lee asked, brows raised as he leaned back to look at his mate.

"I can be wild, with you at least, my beautiful Omega," Lucas flirted, winking at Lee. He lathered up the loofah again, to bathe himself. Arching a curious brow, he canted his head curiously. "Did you get like that there?"

“Wild?” Lee asked, smiling mischievously at Lucas. “Yes.”

"Maybe you'll tell me sometime," the Dane grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Or better yet, show me." Quickly he soaped up his own hair, his skin starting to prune from the water.

Lee turned around to straddle the Alpha, and took over his hair, massaging the soap in to it. “What part would you want to see?”

"Depends on what it is you did," Lucas groaned, enjoying the feel of Lee's hands on him. "Any parts involving you, and just you." He cupped his mate's ass cheeks, holding him close, his mind running rampant at trying to imagine what this sweet beautiful boy might have gotten up to, back in his hometown.

“None of it ever involved just me,” Lee admitted as he made sure to get every strand of Lucas’ hair in the suds, and rubbing his fingers against his scalp soothingly.

Lee's past didn't really matter to Lucas, he was more just curious, and wanted to know more about him. "I see. Wild, young Lee, tearing up the town," he smiled, closing his eyes. "I used to skinny dip, with my friends at the lake. That's one sort of wild thing I've done."

Lee grinned at that and grabbed the cup to rinse Lucas’ hair for him. “Ohh, I love skinny dipping. NOLA gets hot enough in the summer, it’s so nice.”

"The water was pretty cold the last time I did it," the Alpha reminisced, his hair flattening down over his eyes from being rinsed. "I'd love to do it with you in your hometown. But hopefully  _ away _ from any prying eyes."

“No one will see us. My mother owns a large pool, secluded in the back, big trees,” Lee explained, pushing Lucas’ hair out of his eyes and kissing his lips.

Lucas kissed him back, wrapping his wet arms around Lee's waist. "Sounds perfect, sweetheart," he said, breathing in his scent and enjoying the closeness. "I'm practically a prune, don't want to look more wrinkled than I already do. Ready to get out? Maybe have some hot chocolate?"

Lee laughed and stood, helping Lucas to his feet. “Yes.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Lucas grinned and pulled a towel from the rack, starting to dry Lee off first. It was done more to express his affections than anything else.

Lee closed his eyes as Lucas took care of him first, never having had that with any Alpha he had been with, but then again, he’d never let any Alpha take care of him. “Thanks…”

"Of course," Lucas hummed, and thoroughly dried Lee off, finishing with a playful tousle of the towel in his mate's damp locks. He was a nurturer by nature, just came with being a father and a teacher, still he didn't want Lee to think it was anything other than that. As he took his own towel in hand, he leaned over to kiss his Omega's sweet lips. "I just like doing things for you, but it doesn't mean I don't think you're capable, sweetheart."

“I know,” Lee said, with a smile against Lucas’ lips. “It’s nice to see in an Alpha.”

"I'm glad." Lucas grinned back, and playfully rubbed their noses together before backing up to finish drying himself off. Once he had, he wrapped a towel around his waist and hooked his arms around Lee's torso. With his chin on the boy's shoulder from behind, he walked them out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

“I don’t mind it. Haven’t had it in a while,” Lee admitted, as they shuffled into the bedroom.

"Wait till you try how the Danish make it," Lucas grinned, and nipped at Lee's shoulder, giving his sides a little tickle before releasing him. He took off his towel and walked over to the dresser, looking for some comfortable clothes.

Lee managed to find his clothes and got dressed back into them, not one to lounge around someone else’s house in just a towel. “How is it different?”

"Well here in Denmark, we have an expression called ‘ _hygge’_ , which is pronounced as hoo-gah, and what that means is, it’s we strive to enjoy life, embracing things and being cozy. So hot chocolate is just a small part of that," Lucas explained, smiling and watching Lee as he slipped on some sweatpants and a plain white shirt. "We also love our chocolate here. As for how it’s different, a lot of families have their own recipes but mine made it with Amaretto. It's not overly sweet like the stuff in the states but its good."

“That sounds good,” Lee admitted, and smiled at Lucas, leaving his socks and shoes off.

"Good, then I'll get started," Lucas hummed, and gave Lee a kiss on his cheek. He put on his glasses and padded into the kitchen to get started.

Lee wandered after him, jeans not done up but left hanging open and off his slim hips and sculpted runners ass. “Can I watch?” he flirted.

"You can watch me anytime, honey," Lucas flirted back, turning around to look at Lee. Gods, what a vision he was, the Dane counted himself extremely fortunate. Pulling out the dark cocoa for the Hot Chocolate, along with the Amaretto, he set out a pot, and turned on the gas stove. “Could you hand me the milk from the fridge, please?”

Nodding, Lee opened the fridge and pulled out the glass car of milk and set it on the counter with a little smile at his Alpha. “Anything else?”

"That's all. Thank you," Lucas grinned, and then poured the milk into the pot, waiting for it to simmer before adding the chocolate. "I wonder, sweetheart. Would you like to meet my son before you have to go? I mean you don't have to, but since you're here now, I thought I'd ask." He did see his son, occasionally.

“That’s not strange for you?” Lee asked, apprehensively, considering he wasn’t too much older than Lucas’ son.

"No, sweetheart," Lucas started, looking between Lee and the milk on the stove. "He's an open minded boy, I think he just wants his papa to be happy. I can talk to him first though, if you agree to meet him."  

Lee was Lucas’ mate now, he’d have to meet the boy at some point. “Alright…”

"Great, I'll call him in a bit," Lucas said and took the pot off the burner, adding the chocolate. He stirred it in until it was all melted and then added the Amaretto. "You're sure though? You seem a little apprehensive and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

“It’s your son, who isn’t much younger than me,” Lee said, shrugging. “It will be strange is all.”

Lucas wiped off his hands and then wrapped them around Lee’s waist. “He’ll love you. I can't imagine anyone  _ not _ loving you.”

“That’s a biased opinion,” Lee pointed out and then got down mugs for them, just to have something to do. “But I’ll take it.”

"Maybe it is, but I still think he will," Lucas chuckled, warmly and then carefully poured the contents into the mugs. "Do you want whipped cream?" He held the can of spray on whipped cream in offering, over the top of Lee’s hot chocolate.

“Yes,” Lee said, feeling like he could indulge a little after their bonding.

"Good," Lucas nodded, and then added some to both, putting a spoon in each mug. "Be careful, really hot, sweetheart." He handed the steaming mug over, giving it to his Omega by the handle.

Lee carefully took the mug with both hands and grinned at Nigel. “I got it...” He took an easy sip first, whipped cream dabbed on his nose. “Mm.”

Lucas grinned and leaned forward to kiss off the bit of whipped cream from Lee’s nose before taking his own mug into his hands. “Told you the Danish know how to make hot chocolate, sweetheart.” The Alpha blew on his and then took and slow sip. “Helvede, that's perfect.”

Lee look his mug to the other room and slipped down onto the sofa, curling up in the middle so Lucas could pick whichever side he wanted to snuggle on. “It’s very good.”

"Even better when shared with you," Lucas said, sitting down on the left side of where Lee was seated. He wrapped his arm around his mate, keeping him close, and nosing into the Omega’s sweet smelling hair.

“This is nice,” Lee said, quietly, sipping his mug of hot, sweet goodness, leaning into Lucas. “I’ve never just… sat around and drank cocoa with someone before.”

"It is, very nice," Lucas agreed, taking another swallow of his warm beverage with his free hand. "Really? Never? Well I'm glad to offer you a bit of  _ hygge _ . Get used to it, sweetheart, nothing but good times for us." A smile was given, along with a chocolate tinged kiss to the Omega's temple.

Lee just never bothered, always on the go, always on to the next thing. Someday maybe he’d settle completely. Maybe he was now. “You’re taming me.”

They were mated now, so they would both suffer without the other, should Lee leave. Lucas would never force him to stay though, he wanted the Omega to be happy, even if it meant losing his own happiness. "Should we get wild? We can go skinny dip, but it's pretty cold," the Dane laughed, taking another swig of his drink.

Lee laughed, he only had a few days left, but he planned to use them figuring out the best way to get Lucas to him in the USA as fast as possible. “We don’t need to freeze.”

"No, we don't," Lucas agreed and finished off his cocoa, setting the mug down. "What's your favorite wine, of all time, honey?" He wanted to know everything about his mate, absorb it completely before Lee left. Although, he also planned on reuniting with his Omega as soon as possible.

“Merlot,” Lee said, with a smile. “Not particular one yet, but it’s my favorite kind.”

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucas hummed, holding Lee close, like he might slip away at any moment. "So when I get to the states, will you still be living where you are now?" He wondered if Lee would come to live with him.

“I currently live with my mother, she’s great, but I’m trying to leave, get my place bought, my bar set up…” Lee smiled, gazing at Lucas. “We can find a place together.”

"That sounds perfect, kæreste. I'd love nothing more than that," the older man beamed. "Do you want some more?" Lucas asked, gesturing to Lee's mug, and then kissing his mate's cheek affectionately.

“No, I think I’m okay…” Lee finished it off and then set it down on the side table and curled up against Lucas’ side.

Lucas nodded, and sat his down as well, wrapping both arms around his Lee with a sigh of contentment. "Jeg elsker dig, my sweet Omega." 


	4. Chapter 4

The night before, Lucas had spoken with Marcus, and while they had been estranged for a while now, he was looking forward to seeing his father, as well as to meet Lee. It took some negotiating with Lucas' ex wife Kirsten, but she finally agreed to let Marcus go and today was the day they were all meeting up.

After getting ready, and dressing in jeans and a brown flannel shirt, Lucas made breakfast and set the table. "I hope you like eggs and bacon, sweetheart,” he smiled, placing a kiss on Lee’s lips.

“I don’t mind it,” Lee said, borrowing some of Lucas’ flannel shirts and using his jeans from the day before. He could get used to this. He’d eat the eggs anyway.

"Good," the Danish man grinned and went to get some coffee to bring to the table while Lee got ready. "I like seeing you in my shirts, better yet, I like knowing they'll smell like you." He sat down at the table, waiting for Lee before digging in.

Lee made a point of rubbing his scent all over the shirt at that with a quirked smile, and then sat down, helping himself to eggs and bacon. “They’re a little big.”

Lucas laughed, endearingly at that, loving the way Lee was, from his personality to his looks. He took a bit of the eggs and after swallowing, he nodded. "They are, but it's still very nice seeing you in them, sexy actually.”

Lee flushed a little at that as he pushed eggs into his mouth with a fork, having never eaten so well as he did with Lucas, as his mother was often gone for charity events. “I’ll keep wearing them then.”

"Good," Lucas smiled, and took a hearty bite of bacon, licking the salt from his lips afterwards. "This breakfast isn't too bad. I didn't burn the bacon for a change." He was happier than he’d been in a while, despite Lee having to leave soon,  which he wouldn’t think about right now. Today though,  his mate would meet his son, and that--to Lucas--was a  _ very  _ good thing.

“Am I going to have to learn to cook?” Lee asked, chuckling. He was teasing of course, but most Omegas knew how, he’d just never learned.

The Alpha laughed, the corners of his eyes showing his age. "Only if you want to, otherwise I can continue perfecting the things I know." Lucas reached over to squeeze Lee's hand sweetly and let go to fork some more fluffy eggs into his mouth.

Lee just smiled and stuffed more breakfast into his mouth. At this rate he’d have to go running for longer. He didn’t eat the bacon of course, since he was trying to be a vegetarian, but he ate his share of eggs.

When Lucas saw Lee not eating the bacon, he remembered the boy wasn't a meat eater. "I'll be happy to eat meat enough for the both of us," he smiled, apologetically for the mistake and then stole the bacon of his Omega's plate, playfully. It wasn’t but a few minutes later and he’d finished off his plate, and Lee’s bacon. “That was good, did you want more eggs? I can make you some more, sweetheart.”

Lee shook his head. “No it’s okay, thank you.” He took their plates to the sink to wash them.

Lucas walked up behind Lee, and kissed the nape his neck, pressing him against the sink counter. "I appreciate you cleaning the dishes," he crooned, swiveling his hips a little. "Thirty minutes until Marcus will be here."

“That soon?” Lee asked, washing the dishes as he glanced over his shoulder at Lucas.

"Yes," Lucas answered and stepped away, picking up a towel to dry the dishes as Lee washed. "Are you nervous, honey?"

“I’ve never met someone’s child before, knowing I’d be their… step parents, sorta,” Lee said, biting the inside of his lip, cleaning the pan.

"Well he'll be eighteen in less than a year, so you don't have to worry about anything," Lucas promised, and took the pan to dry once it was clean. "I appreciate you meeting him. I hope you know how much it means to me, kæreste."

Eighteen. Lee blinked as he stared down at the suds and then pulled the pull. He was okay only maybe four or five years older than his mate's son. “He's of age soon. Does he have someone in mind? A suitor?”

Lucas saw the way Lee paused, and that expression. It made him worry, maybe bringing his son over was a bad idea. Too late now. "I'm not sure, we...we don't speak as often as I'd like, which I know I mentioned before, but I'm a bit out of the loop." The Alpha finished drying and leaned over to kiss his Omega' cheek. "It'll be fine, he's a sweet boy."

Lee had many suitors his mother set up for him back home, and that was about when he was Lucas’ son’s age. Of course, Lee being who he was, had none of it and went on to push all his mother’s favorite away, and keep close the ones she hated. Well, until he got what he wanted and then he sent them along. Lee figured he would either find the one he was meant to be with, or have fun trying to say he looked. Fairy Tales were never his thing, but as Lucas kissed his cheek, Lee flushed a little more, crimson down the undone buttons of Lucas shirt over his thinner frame.

“I’m sure he is. I was thought to be once, just three or so years ago.”

"You still are, only you're  _ my _ sweet boy now," Lucas smiled, looking at the blush of his skin, down his torso. "Sweet, and more yet more enticing than anything I've ever seen..." He dried his hands off and locked his arms around Lee's lithe frame, lifting him off his feet for a gentle bear like embrace. Once upon a time, the Alpha had been a man of faith, but that had all been destroyed last year, after the lies. But now, he felt it anew, and all because he'd bumped into the Omega in his arms.

Lee wrapped his arms around his Alpha, and then his legs too, gazing down at him. It was strange to think his Alpha had a son that would not be  _ theirs _ , not that Lee had any need to a child any time soon. “Well, at any rate. I hope Marcus at least likes me.”

Lucas held Lee under his bottom, looking up at him, wondering what was behind those beautiful dusky eyes. The Alpha would very much love to see his Omega's belly swollen, full with a pup or two of their own, but it wasn't something he'd push, especially since he had a son of his own. "I am positive he will, and hopefully you'll like him back."

“I like everyone, mostly,” Lee said, grin bright as he let go of everything bothering him.  It wouldn’t be that bad. It couldn’t be.

At that grin, Lucas leaned forward and nipped at Lee's skin with a hum and then let him down. "That's because you have a kind heart and a beautiful soul."

No sooner than he'd said those words and his phone was ringing. Holding up a finger, Lucas plucked it off the counter to answer.

_ "Hej? Ok ja. Vi vil se dig snart, søn." _

The Alpha pressed the end call button and sat his phone down with a smile. "Marcus is about fifteen minutes away, he sounded happy. I need to freshen up before he arrives, kæreste."  

“Freshen up? We just woke up an hour ago,” Lee teased, but buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way and tried to make sure his hair wasn’t sticking up.

"Well, brush my teeth from breakfast, and clean my glasses," Lucas explained with a laugh, and patted Lee's ass once more for good measure before walking towards the bathroom.

Lee followed, watching Lucas from the doorway. “I’ll have to borrow your toothbrush then.”

"Certainly," the Alpha grinned, around his toothbrush, still almost breathless at the mere sight of his mate. He finished up, rinsing his mouth, and then the toothbrush, handing it over to Lee with a hum.

Lee grinned and then brushed his teeth too, making sure to use mouthwash on the tooth brush before and after, just in case. It wasn’t sanity to many, he didn’t want to offend. “Thanks…” he said, kissing Lucas’ cheek.

Lucas had arched a curious brow at Lee's decision to sanitize the toothbrush. They were mates, and as far as he was concerned they shared everything but he didn't call it out. He certainly wasn't offended and hummed into the little peck. "You're very welcome."

No sooner than he'd said those words and there was a knock at the door. "Ready for this, sweetheart?" Lucas smiled, offering Lee his hand.

“If you keep asking me,I might not be,” Lee said with a little shoulder shove with his own, and then took Lucas’ hand.

"Only twice I've asked, but then again, I am old so maybe I asked more," Lucas teased, and playfully, gently, nudged Lee back. With Lee's smaller hand in his own, he walked him to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Hej, Marcus!" Lucas greeted, giving him a hug and patting his back. He stepped aside so he could pass, his other hand still laced with Lee's.

"Hej dad," Marcus grinned, and shut the door behind him.

"Marcus, I want you to meet Lee, my mate," Lucas smiled, looking between the two. They were pretty much the same height.

"Nice to meet you, Lee," Marcus smiled, shyly, offering his hand once he’d shrugged off his coat and handed it to Lucas, who had hung it up.

Lee shook Marcus’ hand gently, but firm, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Marcus. Your dad has told me a lot about you.”

"Thanks," Marcus said, shaking Lee's hand, just as gently, and then let go. "I haven't got to hear much about you, but dad seems happier than I've heard him in a long time."

“I hope so. Sorry if I’ve been keeping him to myself lately,” Lee said with a grin.

Marcus laughed, and looked down at his shoes, shaking his head. "No, it's fine, mom hasn't been letting me out of her sights much anyways. I'll be glad when I'm eighteen."

Lucas watched the interaction, feeling his chest warm with emotion. "Let's sit down, I'll bring us something to drink. Kæreste, what would you like. I know Marcus wants a coke," Lucas said, looking at Marcus who nodded and then back to Lee.

“Water is fine,” Lee answered, and lead Marcus to the living room so Lucas could get the drinks.

Marcus watched Lucas nod and disappear into the kitchen, and followed Lee into the living room, plopping down on the sofa. "So, how did you two meet?" he asked, toying with a loose string on his shirt.

“He was walking to the store and I ran into him on accident, jogging,” Lee explained, leaving out that it was less than a week ago.

Laughing, Marcus hooked his ankles together, swinging his feet. "I bet dad wasn't paying attention either, he's clumsy a lot if you haven't noticed."

"I  _ heard _ that, son" Lucas called out from the kitchen, playfully, which made Marcus laugh harder.

Lee lit up at that, glad to see the interaction, or hear it were. “He's not  _ that _ bad…”

"You should see him when he's had too many beers," Marcus chuckled, "I could tell you a few stories, Lee." The Omega had his hand next to his mouth, whispering with mischievously.

"Hej, Hej," Lucas laughed, walking back into the living room, not having heard the last thing Marcus said but he saw that look in his son's eyes. So far things were going well and it warmed the Alpha’s heart. He handed Lee his water first and then Marcus his sofa before sitting down next to his mate.

Lee grinned, touching Lucas’ knee. “I plan to find out what he’s like without stories.”

Lucas placed his hand over Lee's and smiled at him, his eyes warm with love. "So you will, sweetheart."

Marcus, who was making teasing gag noises, opened his can of soda and took a bit gulp, it was safe to say that he liked Lee already, though he wasn’t sure if he could view him as a father, maybe a brother though. Though that was weird in its own way. “So Lee, do you hunt?”

“Oh, no,” Lee said, shaking his head. “I’m not into hurting animals or eating them.”

Marcus looked at Lucas with a raised but not unkind brow, and then looked at Lee. "That's okay, I know most Omega's don't hunt, but dad said I didn't have to stick to older traditions." The boy took another swig of soda and then paused to wipe his mouth. "So when are you moving here to be with dad?"

Lee was going to say it had nothing to do with being an Omega, just simply a life choice on his better path to enlightenment, but he wasn’t so sure how that’d be taken. He paused and squeezed Lucas’ knee. “I’m not. I live in The States, where I’m opening a business soon… your dad is going to come help me.”

Marcus' mom wanted him to be a traditional Omega, she didn't like that he hunted, but he did anyways. She was just a beta after, couldn't understand what it was like to be an Omega. The boy's smile, however, dropped at Lee's confession. "Dad, is this true? Can't he open a business here?"

Lucas felt sadness rush over him at Marcus' expression. "Søn...yes, it is true. You know, I can't stay here, not after everything that happened. It also wouldn't be fair to expect Lee to move here. I can fly you down to the states once I get settled. I’m sure Lee wouldn’t mind." Lucas noted that Marcus was just silent, not saying anything.  

Lee sipped his water, staying very quiet. He honestly had no idea he’d uproot this family by making the decisions he had.

It was decisions they both made and not something to be undone, not that Lucas wanted it to be, he had no regrets. When no one spoke, Lucas pursed his lips. "Marcus, you're almost a man now, and while it won't be easy leaving you, you can always move to the states, should you want to later." He then turned to Lee to give his hand a reassuring squeeze, or he hoped it would be.

"Maybe I could. I want you to be happy, dad and I like Lee, he seems nice too. I will just miss you. But yeah I could move there," Marcus said, looking between his father and his father's mate.

"See there? Everything has a solution. Why don't you give Lee and I minute to talk okay son?" Lucas suggested, and watched as Marcus nodded and went to the bathroom.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Lucas asked Lee, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“I like your son. He’s nice, but it… might be awkward if we had him live with us in the States,” Lee whispered, “I also feel bad taking you from him. He had no time to think about it or get used to it.”

"I know Marcus, he won't leave his mother," Lucas said, quietly. "If he did come to the to the States, he would get his own place. But don't feel bad, please, sweetheart. He's a strong boy, he'll adapt." Lucas finished the sentiment by leaning over to kiss his Omega's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“It’s just weird, you having a kid already. Still getting used to it,” Lee admitted with a little smile.

"I understand," Lucas smiled, taking Lee's hand into his own. He wondered if Lee would ever want a pup of their own, one day, but didn't ask. "I think his mother will be back to get him in an hour, then we can do whatever you'd like."

“I won’t have to meet her, will I?” Lee asked, teasingly. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind, it might make it easier.

"Not if you don't want to," Lucas chuckled, not wanting to see her really but she might insist. She wasn't the nicest of people. "She might want to come in, I'm not entirely sure."

“Is she nice to you?” Lee narrowed his eyes a little. He liked nice people, not… rude ones.

"At one time, not so much now," Lucas answered, honestly. He assumed that she was one of the ones who thought he had done what he'd been accused of.

“She’ll be happy you’re leaving then,” Lee sighed, and wrapped his arms around Lucas, and smiled at him, giving him a kiss.

"I'm sure she will," the Alpha laughed, holding Lee around his waist, kissing him back.

Marcus walked in, just in time to see the kiss and cleared his throat, wanting to make sure they didn't start anything more in front of him. "I thought about it, and I think I would like to come visit sometime, but I don't think I could leave my mom. She needs me. Lee, just promise me you'll take good care of dad."

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lee asked, staying close to Lucas, hugging his arm this time, head on his shoulder.

"I dunno," Marcus answered with a shy shrug, looking at how his dad held Lee close. It was kind of weird, but not because of Lee's age, more that it just wasn't his mother there. It also made him curious about what it might be like to have an Alpha all his own. "I'm sure you will, but I guess it's a son's job to worry for his papa."

“Only had my mama, so,” Lee shrugged, and let go of Lucas, not wanting make things awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marcus said, apologetically. "Well you have more family now." He smiled at Lee, and took the last sip of his soda.

"That's right, Lee is family now, Marcus. I hope you're okay with that?" Lucas asked, and put his arm back around Lee. Marcus would have to get used to it.

"I am, like I said, I like him, you...I like you Lee. It is weird seeing dad with someone else, but he and mom weren't good together." The boy cast a friendly smile to the other Omega, having noticed how Lee had let go of Lucas.

“Sometimes it doesn’t work out,” Lee shrugged, and got up, taking his cup to the kitchen.

Lucas held up his finger to Marcus and got up, walking into the kitchen. "Lee...what's wrong with you, sweetheart? Marcus said he likes you, he's trying."

Lee shook his head as he got another glass of water. “Just needed a refill. I like Marcus, he’s a good… I dunno what to call him, he’s only a little younger than me.”

"Are you sure? Because you just got up and walked out..." Lucas pointed out, a little defensive because it was his son, he was very protective over Marcus, just like he would be of his mate. Still he wasn't mad, but just feeling a bit concerned. "He's your step-son, by our bond. The age difference seems to bother you, no one else has had a problem with it."

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Lee said, holding the glass with both hands, head bent and eyes lowered, submitting to his Alpha in a whole different way, only natural by his nature, his sex. “Sorry, sorry… I’m fine with it, I just have to get used to it. It’s different for me, I don’t really have a family…” His mother hardly counted as much, having left Lee to do most of his growing up on his own, trying to mate him off early.

Lucas gently pulled Lee into his arms and nosed into his neck, rubbing his hands down his mate's back. "It's okay, but you have a family now. and I will always keep you safe. I will see to it that you're happy, if you'll let me," he promised, and kissed Lee's mating scar, tenderly. "I understand this is new but we will be  _ home _ soon, together, to start a life of our own."

Lee set the glass down behind him and hugged Lucas around his waist, head against his chest, listening to his heart. “Sorry…” He didn’t know how to else to react, usually he was very outgoing, but Family situations were always weird for him.

"No, kæreste, you don't have to be sorry," Lucas purred, in a deep Alpha tone. "I love you, Lee and Marcus really likes you. You have nothing to worry about or feel sorry for. Besides, he'll be leaving soon and then if you want, I can take us to get lunch some place, somewhere that has a good vegetarian selection." He lovingly carded through Lee’s hair with his calloused hand, hoping to soothe him.

“It’s okay. Breakfast was enough,” Lee insisted, just holding Lucas there and then finally let go. “Spend time with your son.”

"Well we do have to eat three meals a day, or we should," Lucas laughed, and then leaned down to kiss Lee's lips. "Yes, let's spend time with our boy." He offered Lee his hand, wanting him to know he's very much a part of the family now, should he want to be.

He’d meant for Lucas to go spend time with Marcus, but that was okay, Lee had to get over this strange awkwardness that he’d never felt before in his life. Family was so strange. “Okay…”

Marcus was there, to meet Lee after all, so it was only natural for the Alpha to want his mate there. Without a word, he smiled and lead Lee into the living room where Marcus was fiddling with his phone, playing some game. The Alpha sat down, and kept his arm around Lee.

"Lee, do you like to catch Pokemons?" the other Omega asked, with a big smile, trying his best to be accepted and liked by his father's mate.

Lee laughed, taking his seat again. “No, I can’t say I do. Is it fun?”

"It's pretty cool, I caught a Pikachu just a minute ago," Marcus grinned, from ear to ear, walking over to sit next to Lee, on the other side. "See?" he showed him his screen, demonstrating how to play.

Lee glanced, smiling. He’d never been into video games or anything, far more down to earth, but he was more than willing to try and show an interest. “What’s a pikachu?”

"They are a species of Pokemon in the animated tv show. They are basically like a mouse with powers. In the game though, they are rare, so I am happy to have caught one, right here in dad's house," Marcus beamed, looking at Lucas who was laughing and shaking his head, and then back to Lee. "So do you play any video games or any sports?"

Lee bit his bottom lip in thought about that and then shrugged his shoulders. “I… run. That’s really about it. I’m getting into yoga.”

"I like to run," Marcus said, trying to also find common ground. "I mean I run at school, and I like it. They say I'm pretty fast. Never done yoga though, I bet it’s hard."

“It’s about being flexible and doing what you can. I do it to… find my center,” Lee admitted, aware he had not told Lucas this bit of information.

Lucas was honestly stuck on the image of Lee bent over and looking flexible. So much so that he had to cough, to suppress a growl. But beyond that, he wanted to know more about his Omega. "Sounds...well I've never tried that either, I don’t know what you mean with finding your center, but maybe you’ll explain," he offered, smiling, and then looked at Marcus who had noticed his father and was rolling his eyes playfully.

“Enlightenment,” Lee laughed, grinning from Lucas to Marcus. “I’ve always been interested in bettering myself.”

"Oh, that's good then," Lucas smiled, patting Lee's leg, Marcus nodding in agreement on the other side of Lee.

"Gonna go grab another soda," Marcus chimed in and hopped up, disappearing into the kitchen.

"You should show me that sometime, sweetheart," Lucas crooned, now that Marcus was out of earshot.

“You want to see me in skin tight pants? Bent over almost in half with my ass to you?” Lee whispered against Lucas’ ear, hand trailing up his thigh slowly.

Lucas let out a quiet growl at that, his hips bucking just subtly. “Yes, oh helvede, very much.” The Alpha turned to capture Lee's mouth for a quick and passionate kiss, knowing Marcus would be back soon.

Lee purred at the thought, hand slipping up his mate’s groin briefly and then to his shoulder as they kissed. “Maybe later…”

"I'll be waiting and hoping then," Lucas breathed, finishing the kiss with a nip of Lee's lower lip. "I'd better go to the bathroom and let him calm down." He gestured to his obscenely hard cock and got up, walking quickly to the bathroom to put some cold water there.

No sooner than he'd left, Marcus was coming back with a fresh can of soda and a bag of potato chips. "Where'd dad go?" he asked, sitting across from the couch in his chair with a warm smile.

“Bathroom,” Lee said with a smirk, not sure how much Marcus had done in his life, but when Lee was that age, he’d done quite a bit, never one not to explore himself.

Marcus had kissed a girl, one who worked at the supermarket he and his father were now banned from, but that was it. He was very innocent. It was for that reason, he didn't think anything of his dad's absence or even notice that smirk really. With a nod, he looked at Lee, and scooted to the edge of his chair. "Do you like being mated? Is it fun having an Alpha? Mom wants me to find someone, but dad said I could wait as long as I needed."

“I waited,” Lee explained, spreading his hands. “Probably still would have, too, but I’m more than sure your dad is meant for me. I just know. I enjoy his company a lot.”

Marcus smiled at that, loving to hear his step-dad talk about how happy he was with his father. "You two seem perfect for each other. I hope I find someone like that," he admitted, slurping his soda. He lowered his voice, his cheeks flushing as he chewed his lower lip. "Does it...does it hurt? Being knotted? I can't ask mom because she's a Beta and dad wouldn't know either, not that I'd ask  _ him _ ."

Lee leaned in a little. “A little, the first time. You get used to it, and you’ll crave it.”

"Oh, wow," Marcus said, swallowing at that, he had just had his first heat not too long ago. He'd felt that need then, but of course, he had mostly just stayed in his room, holed up. "It sounds nice.  _ Really _ nice."

"What sounds  _ really _ nice?" Lucas asked, walking out of the bathroom, eyeing the two Omegas who looked like they were sharing secrets. When Marcus didn't answer, and just laughed, the Alpha looked at Lee, arching a playful, inquisitive brow.

“He was asking questions only another Omega could answer,” Lee stated, and reaching his hand for Lucas, touch alone soothing him in ways he couldn’t understand himself.

Lucas was very happy that Marcus and Lee were sharing things, it was a very good sign. Taking his Omega's hand, the Dane sat next to Lee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I won't pry on that note," he grinned, not wanting to embarrass either one of them.

“You don’t want to pry, trust me,” Lee said and kissed Lucas’ cheek, but gave the other Omega a sly look.

Chuckling, Lucas leaned into the kiss and held up his free hand in a show of surrender. "I think you might be right." He looked over to Marcus who was laughing and blushing a bit, looking at Lee.

Marcus phone started to ring, startling him briefly. "Oh, that's mom, just a second," he said and answered. He wasn't on very long before hanging up.

"She'll be here in thirty minutes, but she's not coming in, so I'll have to keep an eye out for her."

“She doesn’t want to stop in?” Lee asked, head canted.

"I don't think so," Marcus said, shrugging. He didn't really care if his mom didn't want to come in, especially considering the things she'd said about Lucas being mated all of the sudden. Could mean drama. The boy looked at his dad, who was just listening, quietly.

Lee sensed the same, but nevertheless he’d try if the opportunity were presented. “That’s okay.”

Marcus put his phone into his pocket with a nod and being the curious boy his was decided to ask another question. "Lee, are you going to give my dad a pup? I would love to have a little brother or sister."

“Oh… I-I don’t know. I’m very… I don’t…” Lee didn’t know what to say, it was direct and he should have an answer to this, but Lee was very spirited, very free. “Maybe?”

"It's ok, I'm not sure if I want to have pups either," Marcus said, giving Lee a reassuring smile. He was always too direct with certain things for his own good, that and being so young, he thought about how it might make Lee feel, putting him on the spot that way.

"It's not something we've discussed yet, son," Lucas added, placing his arm around Lee. He was fine either way. "But if we do, you'll be the first person we tell. Having children is something that every Omega has to decide for themselves. Not something an Alpha should force."

Lee nodded slowly. “I’ve got time, yet…”

"Yes," Lucas smiled, and pulling Lee gently closer to him, hoping to soothe him. "All the time in the world, sweetheart."

Marcus saw that, and wanted to ease the tension as well. He hadn't meant to be too nosy. "Are there many male Omegas in the States, Lee?"

“Same as anywhere else,” Lee explained, not sure exactly, he’d never counted. “Tons of Alphas for sure.”

Marcus nodded, slowly. "Oh ok, cool."

Lucas could sense the uncomfortable tension that was now, once again, hanging in the air. He thought maybe Lee needed some space. "Lee, I'm going to take Marcus out back to show him my new rifle, you can come if you want or we'll be back before his mother arrives. Up to you."

Lee’s brows furrowed a little but he let go of Lucas and nodded. “Okay.” He’d had fun having Lucas show him how to shoot, but bonding with father and son was different. “I’ll…” Lee looked around, and shrugged. “I’ll find something to do.”

"Marcus, why don't you go ahead, hm? One or both of us will be out there in a few," Lucas smiled, and Marcus nodded, getting up to go outside, around to the garage.

"Lee..." Lucas began, turning to look at his Omega. "I'm sorry Marcus asked that, he's just a young boy. I offered for you to come with us out there, but I just...I don't know what you want." He sighed, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, he wasn’t good at reading people  and more than anything, he just wanted Lee to be happy, Marcus too.

“It’s okay. I haven’t thought about having kids ever, never thought I’d have a mate either,” Lee said, and stood. “I’ll make more coffee, you go spend time with your son.”.

"We don't have to have pups, Lee," Lucas explained, and stood up himself, putting his glasses back on. "I'm sorry that being mated to me is causing you stress, as well as the fact that I have a son." His tone wasn't sarcastic nor angry, more just laced with guilt and sadness. He wondered if he'd ruined the Omega's life by coming into it, whereas Lee had made his life better.

"It’s not causing me stress. I just… didn’t know how to answer something I’ve never given a lot of thought to,” Lee reassured, calmly. He didn’t get upset over things easily. “He’s probably trying to figure out his own life and was curious about what I wanted.”

"Okay, as long as you're fine," Lucas said, smiling. He wasn't one to lose his temper easily either. A pretty care free Alpha, though he had gotten angry in that church over what he'd been accused of. "You're probably right. But just know you can join us, if you change your mind." With that he kissed Lee's cheek and walked towards the door to go find Marcus.

“I’m only interested in your guns when you’re behind me showing me how to use it,” Lee admitted with a smirk, and went to make more coffee at the counter.

Lucas looked back at Lee, standing by the door and winked. "I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart."

The Alpha went out with Marcus, and assured him everything was okay, and they spent a good ten minutes looking at that guns, reminiscing and talking about their last hunt together. It was nice, and seemed to really lighten the mood for them both.

As they were walking back to go inside, Lucas heard a horn honking, Kirsten was here, and early. He held up a finger to signal for her to wait, and turned to Marcus. "Let's go inside, so you can say goodbye to Lee okay?"

"Ok dad," Marcus smiled, and inside they went.

"Lee, Marcus' mother is here, a bit earlier than expected," Lucas said, walking into the living room with his son.

Lee offered his hand to Marcus to shake. “It was nice meeting you, I hope you do come to visit once we’re settled in New Orleans.”

Marcus took Lee's hand and instead hugged him. "It was nice meeting you too, sorry if I was weird. I will definitely come visit," he said, releasing him. The boy turned to his father next, and they embraced for a good minute straight. "Dad, take care of Lee, he's cool."

A misty eyed Lucas smiled, nodding. "I will son, tell your mom thanks for me, for letting you come over."

With a final wave, Marcus left, leaving Lee and Lucas alone.

Lucas turned to Lee, and rubbed his back. “I think some coffee is in order.”

“It’s all brewed up,” Lee said, motioning to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Lucas said and walked into the kitchen do get some coffee. "Want a cup?" he called out.

“I had two while you were out. And now I need to pee,” Lee laughed, and went into the kitchen to kiss Lucas’ cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

"Okay min kaereste," Lucas chuckled, leaning into the kiss. He made himself a cup of coffee, and went to sit at the bar, sipping it slowly. He needed the energy boost and it was so very soothing, running warm down his throat.

Lee left, relieving himself, and then came back, and wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind, in his seat. “Hi.”

"Hi there," Lucas grinned, having drank almost all of his coffee by the time Lee came back. He leaned back against him, and sighed, contentedly. "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

“You pick,” Lee said, quietly, kissing the side of Lucas’ neck. They only had so many hours left until he went back to the States, and Lee wanted to spend them all with his mate.

"Later, I'd like to take you to dinner, since you don't want lunch," Lucas offered, though if Lee didn't want to, that would be fine. "But for now, maybe we can grab some wine and go sit out by the lake or watch a movie?" The Alpha felt the same. He just wanted to spend these last two days together, every last minute of them, it didn't matter what they did.

“I’d like that,” Lee said, quietly, and moved to sit in Lucas’ lap. “The lake might be nice.”

"Perfect, we still have those wines from the vineyard too," Lucas said, wrapping his arms Lee's waist, gazing into his eyes. "Gods, Lee..."

Lee nosed against Lucas’ scent gland and purred softly, contently. “We do.”

Lucas lavished all his affection and love on Lee, holding him close, sharing breath. “It's nice, just being with you like this, sweetheart,” he purred, scenting him back.

“It is,” Lee whispered, knowing he would have to drink in what he could now, there was no saying how long they’d be apart in a few days.

The Alpha already missed Lee, and he hadn't even left yet, he knew it would be hard. There would be longing, possibly to the point of sickness if he couldn't get to the States to be with his Omega as soon as he was hoping. For now, he just wanted to make good use of the time they had, which meant just this. "You've changed my life, in the best imaginable way," he whispered, his hands running up and down Lee's back.

Lee nuzzled and kissed Lucas’s face and lips, slowly, in turns, cuddly where he usually wasn’t, but the Alpha brought it out of him, even is subtly. “As have you.”

Lucas beamed at that, savoring the affection. He kissed Lee back, and rubbed their noses together. “I'm glad, sweetheart, truly. I also want to thank you for meeting my son. It meant a lot to me.”

“He’s a good kid. He asked me what it was like to be knotted,” Lee said, quietly, with a smile.

The Dane blushed and laughed at that, shaking his head. "Oh he did, did he? And just what did you tell him?" Lucas pressed his forehead to Lee's pretending to give him a stern look, up close.

“The truth,” Lee said mysteriously, gazing into Lucas’ eyes.

"Not going to tell me details?" Lucas asked, raising a playful brow, and tickled Lee's sides. "Hm? What if I do this until you do?"

“That’s not fair!” Lee laughed as he squirmed, dropping from Lucas’ lap to the ground, landing on his feet.

"You think you're going to get away from me, sweetheart?" Lucas chuckled, hopping off his chair and wrapping his arms around Lee from behind, tickling his belly.

The Omega squeaked and slid from Lucas’ grip with a cheeky grin. “Stop…”

Lucas stopped, immediately, smiling back at Lee at the squeak. He was a big kid at heart really. "We can go to the lake whenever you want, honey."

Lee panted a moment and then nodded. “I’ll get the wine,” he said, and walked to where he knew Lucas had put the it, and pulled out a bottle.

"Thank you, sounds good," the older man hummed, watching Lee walk off.  While the Omega did that, Lucas went to get a blanket, and put on his coat, waiting for his mate at that door.  

Lee got his jacket and shoes, and then waltzed out of the house toward the truck, bottle of wine under one arm.

"Well, well, look at you," Lucas chuckled, locking up the house and following Lee out to his truck. "You just  _ know _ you're the sexiest sight in any room, or setting don't you?" He winked, watching the way his boy's ass shook and shifted as he walked ahead.

Lee laughed, shaking his head. “Is that right?”

Lucas nodded, enthusiastically and unlocked the truck, tossing the blanket in the back once he'd opened the door for Lee. "Mhm, it is, and you’re mine _, kun min_."

“Am I?” Lee asked, coyly, getting into the truck and setting the wine between his knees.

“Yep,” Lucas answered, with a proud grin and leaned into the cab to give Lee an affirmative kiss. He closed to door and strode over to get into the driver’s side, starting the engine. Chuckling, he buckled up and looked over at his mate. “And you're stuck with me.”

“How romantic,” Lee teased, shaking his head, and buckling in. “You’ll find it’s you that is stuck with me.”

“I can show you romantic, sweetheart, you just wait,” Lucas crooned, squeezing Lee’s knee affectionately. “I am gladly  _ stuck _ with you. It's the best feeling.” He backed up the truck and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the lake, casting loving glances his mate’s way.

“Will you?” Lee smiled, and enjoyed the view up to the lake, nice to see this side of Lucas’ home.

"I will," Lucas smiled, his tone warm and a bit elusive as to what he might have planned for later. After a few minutes as he pulled up to the parking area and shut off the motor. It wasn't very far from his house. "This is also where I would come to skinny dip, as I mentioned the other day."  

“Is it really? Do they allow that still? Can we?” Lee asked, feeling adventurous all the sudden, though not unlike him.

Lucas grinned, looking around. It was empty for the most part, and much warmer than it had been. "How's this for an answer?" he asked, with a mischievous grin, getting out of the truck. He walked in front and started to unbutton his flannel, having left his coat inside the cab.

Lee stared and then got out, dropping his stuff into the truck and then shedding all his clothes. “You really going to do this?”

"Ja. Let me show you how the  _ Danish _ get wild," Lucas winked, and then shed his clothing piece by piece. He took Lee's hand, licking his lips as he eyed his Omega’s nude form, and lead them to the end of the dock, his ass twitching in an intentionally silly way. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Unable to help but laugh, Lee nodded, waiting to see if Lucas would go first. “Yeah.”

Lucas turned around, acting like he was changing his mind and then sprinted back, full speed with a roar. He jumped off the dock, his cock and balls flying in the air as he plunged into the water with a big splash. "Helvede! It's cold, come warm me up, Lee," he grinned, his hair sticking dark to his brow, hands splashing in the water to beckon him.

Lee looked apprehensively down into the water at his mate, and then started to back up. “I dunno…” he teased.

Lucas gave him a mock chiding look and slapped the water, twice. "Lee...you come keep your Alpha warm," he growled, which turned into a toothy laugh.

Lee ran back to the edge of the dock and then ran fast and jumped in, over  Lucas, and splashed down and into the water.

The Alpha turned around to face Lee, having been soaked anew from the splash. "Hej, that's not nice, not nice at all, getting me all wet." He picked up Lee, acting like he might dunk him for it.

“You’re already wet!” Lee laughed, trying to hang on to his Alpha so he wouldn’t be thrown.

"Not the point," Lucas laughed, the water beading on his bronzed shoulders, glistening as the sun cast its light down on his skin. He lowered his Omega back down, and kissed his lips on the way but kept his arms around his neck. “This is nice, cold as hell, but nice.”

Lee kissed Lucas slowly and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. “We have each other luckily.”

"Always," Lucas promised, kissing him back with reverence. Despite the water being cold, it was a beautiful day, with only a few white fluffy clouds. Panting, the Alpha pulled back to stare into Lee's azure eyes, and brushed his wet hair from his brow. "Jeg elsker dig,  min kære ."

Lee’s brows furrowed. “What’s that?”

"It means, I love you my darling," Lucas hummed, and kissed Lee's nose.

Lee all but preened from the affection and words. “I love you, too…”

It was the first time Lee had actually said it back, and it made Lucas' heart beat faster, thudding like a drum in his chest. He gently swung his body around, taking his Omega with him, water rippling into a circle as he peppered his mate's face with kisses. "Good, that makes me  _ very _ happy."

“How could I not?” Lee grinned and wrapped every limb around his mate, trying to stay on.

"See? That's why I call you my sweetheart," Lucas grinned, his sharp teeth poking out below his upper lip as he spun them around once more. "Now, how would you like to make a little bet?"

“A bet?” Lee asked, and kissed Lucas’ lips slowly.

"Mhm," Lucas answered, lathing their tongues together with a quiet groan. Honestly, with the way his Omega was kissing him, he could barely remember what his idea had been. After a moment, he licked his lips, a bit breathless and arched a brow. "We see who can swim from here, to the other side of the lake, and back the fastest. Whoever loses, has to be the one to go grab the towels from the back of the truck when we leave." It wasn't far to the other side, since they were already in the middle.

“You would risk your Omega getting seen?” Lee looked aghast, but then let go of Lucas and started to swim to the other side, quite fast.

"Hej! That's cheating!" Lucas laughed and then started swimming behind him, trying to catch up at full speed. He didn't intend on Lee getting the towels either way really but oh how he loved playing with his mate. The Alpha felt younger than he had in years.

Lee kept swimming, until he reached the other side, and then started on the way back, past Lucas. Lee loved swimming back home. “Come on faster,” he stopped for a breath to say.

Lucas panted and playfully splashed Lee as he passed, finally reaching the other side to turn back around and head back. He wasn't as fast as he once was, clearly a bit out of breath, but he gave it his all, still behind his young mate. "I'm coming for you..."

Lee hit the shore and was up on his feet, panting hard and bent over slightly, waiting for his Alpha. “C’mon, hurry up…” he said, only then realizing there was another truck parked next to Lucas’.

Two rather large Alphas got out of the truck at the sight of the nude Omega, though they'd stopped when they had seen Lucas' truck. They were old friends, ones who still thought him guilty of the crime he hadn't committed.

“Lucas?” Lee called back hoping that his mate was close, and he started to head backwards toward the water. He could handle himself just fine, but the need for his mate was a new feeling.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, looks like Lucas has got himself a young one again," the largest of the two said to the other, both walking closer to Lee, looking him over and then casting a glance out to Lucas who had noticed them and was really swimming fast now.

“I’m twenty one,” Lee said, still taking steps back. “And you’re terrible friends for assuming he did what he was accused of, if you knew him at all.”

"Still, if he's keeping you against your will, you can tell us," the red headed Alpha said, looking from Lucas who was almost at the shore to Lee. "It wasn't just the one child, it was a few. Lucas is lucky to be alive, for now."

“You’d believe the lies of children over a grown man? He was proven innocent, their stories didn’t match up to anything, you’re all moronic, gullible assholes who will get theirs in the end. Karma will bite you in the ass,” Lee fumed, standing his ground despite how naked and vulnerable he was. “If you have nothing nice to say here, leave. We’re having  a nice day at the lake.”

The larger blond Alpha growled at Lee, stepping closer, his hackles up at the offensive way the Omega had spoken to them.

No sooner than the growl had come from that Alpha and Lucas was up on the shore, stepping in front of his mate, protectively, pushing the larger Alpha back. He had heard what they'd said to Lee as he was nearing the shore, all of it.

"Hej, hej, back off!  We're just here to have a good time, like he said ok? We don't want any problems. He is my mate, and those charges were dropped," Lucas reiterated, growling back, ready to defend Lee with his life if need be, despite being nude himself.

Lee wrapped his arms around Lucas’ shoulders from behind, keeping close. “Let’s just go.”

Much like Lucas had refused to leave that grocery store when he'd been kicked out back before Lee, he wouldn't let these two assholes ruin their day, if he could help it. "I think  _ they  _ need to leave," he growled again, but not at Lee.  

"You'd better do as your little Omega says now, Lucas, wouldn't want him to lose his mate, then where would he be?" The redhead had walked back to the truck and showed Lucas his rifle, indicating that this could become  _ very _ bad if they stayed.

Lucas nodded, thinking of Lee more than anything else, and patted his mate’s arm. "Yeah, let's go, sweetheart," he said, looking at the other Alpha’s, knowing that look, knowing it meant they weren’t done with him yet. With a protective arm, he guided Lee back to the truck, keeping him covered as best as he could, checking back to make sure they weren’t followed.

“We can stay if you want,” Lee whispered once back in the truck, getting his jeans on quickly, to cover himself. “I just didn’t want trouble.”

"I'd love to, but while you were behind me, the redheaded one, made it known that he had a rifle. If we had stayed, I don’t doubt he would have used it on me," Lucas explained, hastily putting on his pants, and handing Lee a towel. "I'm sorry that happened, but I'd never let anything happen to you,  min kære ."

Lucas leaned over to kiss Lee's cheek and started the engine, backing out. He wanted to get away before the men decided they weren't finished. The Alpha would have gladly fought them, but naked and against a gun, he would have been no match. It occurred to him then, that they had been on the hunting trip the day he'd been shot at.

Lee nodded, realizing more than ever that they couldn't live here, it wasn't safe for Lucas.  “I wish you could come back with me sooner. I don't want you here alone.”

The Alpha squeezed Lee's hand, gently, watching the rear view mirror as he drove to make sure they weren't being followed. “I am hoping it will not take me too long to get back to you, sweetheart,” Lucas agreed, “but I will be careful, I promise, until I am.”

“Good, because I can’t help you all way back home,” Lee warned, with a small smile.

Lucas smiled back at Lee, and nodded. “I am lucky to have you, and I appreciate what you said in my defense back there. It was the first real time that anyone, apart from my son, has stood up for me,” he said, bringing his mate’s hand to his lips to give it a kiss.

“I know you didn’t do it,” Lee said quietly, smile growing bigger as Lucas did that. “They are too ignorant to see it.”

"They are, even when Klara, the little girl, told people she had been lying, they still didn't believe it," Lucas explained, but looked over at Lee and turned his wrist, giving his pulse point another kiss. He let it go finally, to turn onto the road he lived on. "I had a good time though, despite what happened. It was nice skinny dipping with you. We'll have to do it again in the States."

“We’ll do it at home,” Lee said, smiling. “We’ll get a pool.”

"Yes, I'd like that. Once I get a good job, I'll buy us a nice big pool," Lucas beamed, glancing over at Lee. "Maybe a hot tub would be nice too..."

“Oh,” Lee grinned and reached a hand to cover Lucas’ thigh gently. “Those are fun too.”

Lucas didn't have much money at present but would do everything he could to insure that he and Lee had the best life possible. He loved the thought of him and Lee swimming, enjoying making love in a hot tub, just spending time together. At the hand on his thigh, he licked his lips, and turned into the driveway, parking.

"Anything with you would be fun, kæreste."

“I promise it is,” Lee said, inching fingers up Lucas thigh and then got out of the truck, getting their wine while he was at it, still shirtless, he grabbed that too.

Lucas, shirtless himself, got his flannel, along with the the wet towel and followed Lee to the door. With a smile at his Omega, he unlocked it and went inside. "What will we do now, honey? Are you hungry yet?" he asked, putting his flannel on but leaving it undone, hair wet and sticking to his brow.

Lee grinned and run his hand up Lucas’ thick, furry chest, biting his lip. “Not yet…”

"No?" Lucas asked, his tone a little lower, a toothy smile present on his lips. He placed his hand over Lee's, and rubbed his thumb there, in slow circles.

“You could help me get hungry?” Lee suggested, walking backwards through the house slowly.

Lucas stalked towards Lee, peeling his flannel off once more, his chest muscles flexing as he did. He left it on the couch as he passed, a low Alpha growl resounding from his chest. The Dane went to his fly next, undoing it, biting his own lower lip. "An Alpha always provides food for his Omega..."

Lee hummed, knowing full well he didn’t need an Alpha for that, but he did loving having one of his very own, and one who was so apt to know what he needed. He undid his own pants and pushed them down to the ground, stepping out of them as he started to taking off, running, faster, but slippery against wooden floors.

A chase was something that always got an Alpha's blood pumping, it ignited a primal instinct, one to capture, mount and mate. Lucas kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, once he'd slid them down, and took off after his mate. "Lee..." he called out, lustfully, scenting the air as he went to check the bedroom first.

To be chased, to be  _ wanted _ , was something Lee loved, as most Omegas did from their Alphas, or Alphas they were to be bound to. Lee had never let an Alpha chase him, never given over to that sort of courting even if they were bound already.

As Lucas entered, Lee slipped out with a purr, and a giggle, heading down the hall again, to the kitchen, toward the back door.

Lucas spun around with a laugh, and quickly ran after Lee, also unfamiliar with the ritualistic chase. It was exhilarating and had his cock leaking, dripping along the hardwood floor as he caught sight of the alluring Omega right at the backdoor. Before the younger man could open it fully, large hunter's palms pressed it shut, bracketing Lee inside the space of his arms with a growling purr. "Caught you..."

Lee’s sweet scent filtered through the air around them as his purred back, his neck and scarred gland present to Lucas as his trophy for winning, even if the younger man let him catch up. “Alpha…”

"Min Omega, min elskede," Lucas whispered and leaned in. He pressed his nose into Lee's neck, and inhaled deeply before he bit down on the scar, reopening it with a groan as strong arms wrapped around the Omega's shoulders.

“Lucas-” Lee panted out, hands scrambling against wet skin as he held tightly, fingers digging for purchase as pleasure washed through him.

Lucas lapped at the wounded, his hormone laced saliva seeping into Lee's bloodstream. His cock pressed hard between them, against the young Omega's belly as he kissed his way to his lips, letting him taste how perfectly they mingled. “Lee-”

Lee wrapped his long legs around Lucas’ hips and held tight, rubbing the cleft of his ass against his cock head. “Take me,” he murmured against his lips.

With a breathy groan, the Dane pushed his cock right into the slick velvety clutch of Lee's body, holding him up in his well muscled arms. He turned to balance Lee on the edge of the counter, next to the door, knocking off some plastic containers without a care and started to build a considerable pace. "Oh fuck-"

“My Alpha,” Lee groaned, laid back against the counter,  legs now around Lucas’ shoulders to take him in deeply.

"Yours, always," Lucas promised, with a grunt, sweat forming over tawny skin as his balls slapped loudly against Lee's ass. He increased his rhythm, pounding him hard and fast, gazing down at his sweetheart with love and feral need.

Lee writhed, heat coursing through him as his insides started to feel like they were going to melt right out of him. “Fuck-”

Lucas was already close, having been yearning to be inside of his mate since back before they'd gone to the lake. He gripped Lee's thighs, holding him steady as he pistoned over and over again, relentlessly. "I'm so close, sweetheart...I need you to come first, come all over my cock-"

Clenching tightly, the waves crashed through him hard and fast, pumping come all over his Alpha’s cock and all over Lee’s own chest and stomach as he panted. “Good-”

The vice-like clamp on Lucas' cock coupled with the rush of sticky slick, was more than enough to send the Alpha over the edge. Loud, howling sounds were made, his knot swelling as he pushed it in and locked them together, hot milky seed coating the Omega's walls. "Helvede, Lee, oh god-!"

“I love you,” Lee whispered, panting as though his heart and lungs might burst out of his chest.

"I love you too," Lucas whispered back, gently lifting Lee up in his arms to kiss him slowly. He wasn't sure how he'd survive their time apart, but he would, because  _ nothing _ nor  _ no one _ could keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ~Kæreste=sweetheart  
> ~Hej? Ok ja. Vi vil se dig snart, søn. = Hello? Ok, yes. We will see you soon, son.   
> ~Hej= Hi  
> ~Helvede= Hell  
> ~Kun min= All mine  
> ~Ja- Yes  
> ~Jeg elsker dig, min kære= I love you, my dear  
> ~Min elskede= My love


	5. Chapter 5

Two days passed and Lee was packing up his things, just a suitcase luckily and a lot of wine to ship back home, which Lucas said he would help him do. Lee sighed as they stood at the terminal, waiting for the plane to be cleaned so his flight could be boarded.

"We've just got to wait until the application goes through, kæreste," Lucas said, stroking Lee's cheek, keeping his arm around him, “then I'll be back to hold you again." His heart was breaking at the thought of him boarding that plane but he knew he had to try to be strong for his Omega, for both of them.

Lee wrapped his long arms around Lucas, hooking them up and under his shoulder, latching on. “I know. It won’t be long, but it’s going to feel like forever.”

Lucas nuzzled into Lee's neck, taking in his scent while he could, and sighed, holding him in both arms now. "I know, it will... maybe we can video chat? We'll be seven hours apart but we can make it work until I can come home to you."

The younger man nodded as his flight was called off, and he frowned, ticket in hand. “I’ll call when I’ve landed and have my baggage.”

"Please do," Lucas said, his tone quiet, and frowned as well. "I'll miss you, jeg elsker dig, Lee, so very much." He took his mate's face between his hands and kissed him, deeply, slowly, salty wetness threatening to spill from his eyes.

Lee wanted to say not to cry because then he would cry but it was too late, and they were both sobbing into each other, kissing as the numbers for rows were called off. “I’ll miss you too. Already do.”

Lucas wanted to beg him to stay, or even hide away in the cargo hold, anything to not be away from his Lee for even an hour, but he knew it was futile. "Lee, _ my _ Lee…” he trailed off, stopping himself from asking for that very thing, knowing he had to be patient. “I'll be at the immigration office every day, bothering them until they give me permission to leave," he promised, his words punctuated with kisses, glasses fogging up.

“I’ll turn in the mating paperwork when I get home, to speed it along,” Lee said with a swallow, trying to keep himself together. Being wrenched from Lucas was going to be hell.

"Thank you, honey," Lucas said, sniffing. He wasn't ashamed to express his emotions like most Alphas were. "Let me walk you, as far as I can at least." He wanted every last second with Lee before he would have to watch him leave.

Lee took Lucas’ hand, and they approached the line, everyone showing their passports and boarding passes. Lee could only think of the anguish this was going to cause them both, but tried to keep his head up.

Lucas felt a deep stab of pain to his heart, more profoundly with each step forward in the line; he dreaded having to see his sweetheart disappear, and didn’t want to go home alone, but needed to see him off safely. Gently, but firmly, the Alpha wrapped both arms around his mate anew, not caring who saw or thought him too emotional for someone of his gender. “We’ll make it, love. Soon I'll be there and the wait will be worth it.”

Nodding against Lucas’ neck, Lee placed a kiss there and gently let go as his row was called, and he hiked his carry on over one shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered with a wet eyed smile.

"I love you too," Lucas said, softly, his breath hitching. He grabbed Lee's face and kissed him on the lips once more before letting him go, tears trickling down over alpine cheekbones as he did his best to offer him a smile.

Lee steadied himself into the kiss and then when he was ushered he had to turn and walk away, not looking back as he knew it would be much harder.

The impulse to run after Lee was strong, but Lucas managed to stay still, watching him until he was gone. Once he was, the Dane went over, near the window, and sobbed, as discreetly as he could. He didn’t leave for home until the plane was in the air.

It took off thirty minutes later, and well into the middle of the night before Lee got home, at least in Denmark. He called first thing after getting his luggage and getting into the cab to go back to his mother’s house.

Lucas hadn't slept much, tossed and turned mostly, the only comfort being that everything in his house smelled of his Omega now. He was laying on his large,vacant bed, when he heard his phone go off. The Alpha quickly scrambled in the dark to pick it up, smiling when he saw it was Lee.

"Hej, min sweetheart! I miss you, how was your flight?"

“Long and boring,” Lee said, groggily into the phone as he was driven into the city of New Orleans, toward his mother’s mansion. “I miss you, too.”

"I can imagine, boring here without you," Lucas sighed, closing his eyes to shut everything else out but Lee's voice. "Are you home yet? It sounds like you're in a car?"

“I’m taking a cab home. I didn’t want to wait to talk to you,” Lee admitted, softly, a smile in his voice.

At that, Lucas smiled in return, into the phone, his tone also conveying it. "I'm glad you didn't, it's good to hear your voice." He turned to smell of the pillow Lee had used while there with him and hummed. “Everything smells like you here, and so do some of my flannels, did you scent mark them, sweetheart?” he asked, chuckling, happy either way. He wasn’t sure if Lee had, but he’d done it to a few of his Omega’s things.

“Yes. Couldn’t let you suffer needlessly without me,” Lee sighed happily, taking a sniff of his own jacket that he had had Lucas scent mark for him. The smell was comforting.

"I'm glad you did," Lucas admitted, his eyes still closed. He pictured Lee, sitting in a cab in America, looking so beautiful and perfect. "Will your mother be glad you're mated?"

“She will be, maybe not who, but she’ll get over it,” Lee sighed, as the car rolled up to the estate drive, and Lee got out, grabbing his bags, phone between ear and shoulder.

"Why who, honey?" Lucas asked, wondering if maybe Lee's mother was a bit snobby. He also wasn't aware of the money his mate's family had, though he'd figured they weren't poor consider the bar that was being bought.

“She has standards, but after four years of trying to mate me off, I think she’ll be happy I found someone at all,” Lee explained, as he walked up to the house, aware his mother was not home this time of day, and opened the front door and turned the alarm off.

Lucas listened as Lee shuffled around, wanting to take in every sound he could to create a better mental image. He wasn't offended or worried about Lee’s mother, he couldn't feel anything other than the happiness  he felt talking to the young Omega in this moment. "Well I'm glad she'll be happy nonetheless and I look forward to meeting her."

“She’s great, honestly. French. Loves to bake,” Lee commented, and took his things up the winding staircase to his bedroom.

Lucas hummed at that, hoping that she'd like him when they finally did get to meet. "How do you plan on spending the rest of your evening, sweetheart?"

“Sleeping,” Lee yawned. “I didn't sleep on the flight. I'm exhausted.”

"I'll be doing that too. Dream of me, hm?" Lucas flirted, sleepily, groaning as he stretched under the covers.

“Only if you dream of me,” Lee said as he flopped down on the bed and kicked off his running shoes.

"I'm dreaming of you now, before I'm even asleep," Lucas chuckled, with a yawn, "dreaming of seeing you again, and of those yoga pants I never got to see you wear."  

“I didn’t pack them,” Lee laughed, undoing his shirt. “You’ll see them everyday if you want when you get here.”

"I should have bought you a pair," Lucas grinned, biting his lip at the thought. "They won't stay on long, I can assure you of that, kæreste."

Lee hummed. “I bet not. Well worth putting them on though.”

"Yes," Lucas groaned, pushing down on his cock with his broad palm. "Maybe when we video chat you can show me?"

Perking up, Lee fished through his bag for his tablet and set it up for skype, and then shuffled around his room to find his yoga pants. “Yeah , hold on.”

"I'll get my laptop." Lucas got up quickly with a grin, and grabbed it, clicking on a light. He'd already downloaded the program after he'd gotten home, though it had taken him a while to figure it out. Settling back against the headboard, he powered it on.

Lee set his phone down and changed into a pair of tight fitting yoga pants, and no shirt. “Let me call you on it,” he said and hung up on his cell and then called Lucas on his lap top, setting up his tablet on a side table so he could see Lee’s yoga mat on the ground.

Lucas answered, the laptop on a pillow over his knees. He combed his fingers through his hair, glasses in place, as the image of the mat came into view. The older man wasn't too good with technology, so being able to do this was almost a miracle in itself. "Can you see me, honey? I see your mat thing."

Lee laughed, and popped up on the screen, youthful and flushed at the thought about what he might be doing for his Alpha in their time apart. “Yeah, right here. You can see the mat okay? You need to so you can see me on it.”

Lucas grinned, his eyes cast on the image of Lee and not directly into the lens. The Alpha was shirtless, just in his boxers. When he saw the Omega, his heart started to race. "I can see the mat perfectly, and you, my handsome, Lee."

The young Omega grinned. “Good.” He moved to the center of the mat.

"Oh helvede, sweetheart," Lucas groaned, licking his lips as he looked at how tight those pants were on his mate's lean form. His cock was hard all over again at the sight, which was clearly visible from how he'd positioned his laptop. "Turn around for me, please."

Grinning, Lee turned around, looking over his shoulder as his ass squeezed tight in the black pair of tight legging. He then bent over and walked his hands out a ways, spreading his legs and jutting his ass into the air as he nearly folded in half.

Lucas slipped his hand inside his boxers and gave himself a tug, needing some friction at the sight, at how flexible his mate was. He imagined peeling those pants off with his teeth and taking him right on that mat. "My god...those look like they were  _ painted _ on. You're making your Alpha  _ very _ hard."

Lee grinned from between his legs and the swooped down into updog form, body hovering off the ground as his long, strong forearms kept him up, his ass squeezing perfectly like that. “Are you touching yourself? I wish I could taste you.”

The Alpha tugged his boxers down, his cock standing tall as he fisted it, breathing coming faster. "Yes, fuck, it feels good, but not as good as you," he kept watching, his laptop shaking slightly from the motion of his hand. "I wish you could too, wish I could take you, hard."

Lee bit his lip and then went back into updog, and slipped the edge of his pants down his ass slowly. “Gonna come?”

"I'm close," Lucas panted, slick slapping sounds echoing in his room, his dark eyes honed in on every move Lee made. "Please, let me see more...fuck I want to be inside of you."

One hand still on the ground, Lee bent again in near half and shimmied his pants down his ass, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He slipped his free hand between his legs and rubbed his hole with quicken breaths. “I wish you were.”

"Look at how wet you are for me, god I need you," Lucas rasped, biting into his lower lip so hard he almost drew blood as he gripped his cock tighter. "How does it feel? Imagine those are my fingers. I want to see you stick them in, sweetheart."

Panting, Lee’s thighs tensed and he spilled three fingers into his slicked hole with a slow, low whine. “Lucas-”

"That's it, Lee," Lucas growled, his knot throbbing, watching the Omega's fingers work in and out. "I'm going to-"

Lee could barely get his fingers in far enough, but the sound of Lucas so broken was enough to make him moan, and work a little harder, hand slipping out and down to his smaller cock, working himself up that way.

"Lee-!" Lucas howled as he came, hard and sticky, over his knuckles, knot expanding uselessly. He wanted nothing more than to be inside his mate, giving them both what they desperately needed. It would be tough, this was only day one.

Lee came, not the best he’d had, but just to get spend time with his Alpha somehow, it was worth it. He groaned, spilling down his knuckles. “Alpha…”

Lucas squeezed his knot, just to feel some pressure there, a little more come leaking from the tip as he did. He panted, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. "My Omega..."

Lee cleaned himself up with a towel near the mat, and then pulled his pants back up, and sat in front of the screen, up close. Sorrow slowly filled him not to have Lucas there. “I love you.”

As Lee had done that, Lucas grabbed some kleenex from the bedside table and wiped off. While he was thankful they had this and for getting to see his mate up close, he saw that hint of sorrow, felt it himself, as well as through their bond. "I love you too. I'm going to the immigration office, first thing when I wake up, honey. I need to be with you."

“I’ll let you sleep then,” Lee whispered, and blew a kiss. “I need to, too, so I can do the same thing.”

Lucas didn't want to go, but he knew Lee was right. "Okay, sleep good, and I'll call you tomorrow," he promised, leaning forward to kiss at him, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

***

The next day Lee talked with his mother, who said she would help him get the paperwork pushed through as fast as she could, as she would pull strings where possible. Lee thanked his mother for that, seeing that as her way of giving her blessing on the bond, though honestly it hardly mattered to Lee if she didn’t agree.

He shot a text off to Lucas to explain it might be sooner than they think, if all goes well.

Lucas had just returned from immigration office when he got the text, he smiled widely, and responded that  it was great news and asked him to thank his mother. He ended with an 'I love you' and said he'd talk to him later. Since things were seeming on the upswing, he started to pack. One thing was for certain, he felt an emptiness inside of him, like he was missing an appendage without his mate.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and by the third one, and after many times contacting the offices they needed to, Lee was standing at the airport, waiting. His mother had insisted that the driver take him, so next to him the polished Beta stood, in a nice suit and hat, waiting for the plane land.

As Lucas' plane landed, he thought back to how torturous the last few months had been, though he'd said goodbye to Marcus and left him the house for when he turned eighteen which made him feel good.

Shipping his things to a storage unit in New Orleans had been a bit of a hassle but one that was well worth it. Lucas was just thrilled to be touching down in the states, and could feel their gap bridging, it felt like home.

After what seemed like forever, the Alpha smoothed out his short sleeved plaid shirt and got off, walking through the terminal. He looked around and scented the air for his mate until he finally saw him, near where he had to get his luggage. The Dane didn't even pay any mind at all to the Beta at his Omega's side and instantly wrapped his arms around Lee, kissing him all over his face and his lips. "Lee, min kæreste, it's so good to see you!"

Lee had gone through three heats without his mate, and all of them horrible. Being with Lucas now, was a relief, close to another heat at all. “I missed you.” He wrapped all limbs around his mate, paying no mind to the driver, who just let them have a moment.

"I missed you, felt so lost without you. I can't ever be without you again," Lucas murmured, holding Lee, scenting him and noticing his mate was close to his heat. Helvede he smelled amazing, Lucas thought to himself. The Alpha had packed on a couple of depression pounds around his belly, though not much and he intended on losing them, especially since Lee looked as amazing as ever.

Lee could still get his limbs around his mate, so it didn’t matter to him if there were a few packed on. He nosed against his scent gland and all but melted. “You are just in time.” He kissed Lucas heatedly, desperate to taste and smell every part.

"It would smell as though I am," Lucas grinned, still as strong and virile as ever, despite the ten pounds. The Alpha was very ready to get out of the airport so he could get some one on one time with his mate. He kissed Lee again, and put him down, reluctantly, finally nodding a greeting to the driver. "Let me grab my luggage and let's go, honey."

The driver sighed and shook his head, going to get the Alpha’s luggage for him.

“Gus will get it,” Lee said, with a shrug.

Lucas wasn't used to things like drivers and people doing things for him, but he was grateful for it, in this instance. "Well good, that means I get stay right by your side, free of any distractions," he smiled and hooked his arm around Lee's shoulder, saying a thank you to Gus.

They got the luggage and Gus stowed it away into the dark windowed town-car. He opened the door to the back and let Lee and Lucas in. Lee crawled in and curled up against his mate. “Mother wouldn’t let me come alone.”

"I'm glad you didn't, especially with how intoxicating you smell," Lucas whispered, holding Lee protectively, Alpha instincts kicking in. He was starting to realize that his mate was wealthier than he’d imagined previously, which made him want to find a very good job as soon as possible. There would be time to worry over that later, for now, he was just elated to be back in Lee’s presence. "Will she be there when we get to your place?"

“She should be there by dinner,” Lee answered, arms around Lucas, eyes closed. “I feel so much better with you here.”

"I do too, kæreste," Lucas answered, having felt almost sick the last month they were apart. He gently grasped Lee's chin and angled his face towards his own to kiss him slowly.

Lee hummed into the kiss, having to hold himself together so he didn’t crawl over his Alpha then and there. “We’re going to fuck so much tonight.”

A low growl reverberated from Lucas' chest at that, the usually calm Alpha trying to keep himself in check. "Mhm, we will, min kære. I would take you right now if I could," he rasped, quietly, into the Omega's ear. "I want you so bad."

All but whimpering against Lucas, Lee snaked a hand against his thigh, inching toward his groin. “We’ll be home soon…”

Lucas took Lee's hand and moved it to his groin, just briefly, kissing his mating mark. He was feeling more feral due to his impending rut which made him not give a damn about the driver. With a quiet grunt, he grinned, flirtatiously. "Not soon enough, but I'll do my best..."

“Time before dinner,” Lee promised and no sooner did he say that did the car pull into a very long, gated drive, to a huge plantation manor, lined with thickets of trees.

The Alpha's warm eyes widened as he took in Lee's home, not having been prepared at all for how big and expensive it was. Admittedly, living with his Omega's mother was a little hard to swallow on its own but he had because of how badly he wanted to see Lee. Also, getting a place first could have set them back another month or two, and neither one of them wanted that, but this was definitely a surprise. "Wow, kæreste, it's...it's so fancy, so  _ large _ ."

“Mom’s house. My room is much smaller,” Lee teased as the car rolled to a stop and the driver opened their door for them, then jogged behind the car to get Lucas’ luggage, walking them to the front door, where Lee unlocked it, leading into a large, fancy foyer.

Inside, Lucas was, yet again, awestruck. It wasn't anything he'd ever venture to want as he was more into the simple things, but he could still appreciate its beauty. Grinning over at Lee, the older man took his hand, and kissed the back of it. "I'd love to see your room, you know, so I can see if it is as small as you say..."

“Let’s take your things up,” Lee offered, waving off the driver as he gathered one of the suitcases and jogged up the stairs, leading Lucas.

Nodding, Lucas collected the rest of his luggage and followed Lee to his room, keeping up though admittedly a little slower. He didn't mind, the view was nice from back in second place.

Lee pushed open the double doors into his bedroom, cast and large, airy, mostly made with black and whites, very zen compared to the rest of the house. “My room.”

It wasn't the warm theme that his home in Denmark had been, but it was much more calming than the rest of the house. Lucas liked it, and it fit his young mate very well. After setting down his things on the floor, the Dane  wrapped strong arms around Lee's waist from behind, nuzzling him. "It's nice, sweetheart, definitely not  _ small _ ," he chuckled, "but nice."

“Well, smaller than the living room,” Lee laughed, and shut the door, locking it.

Lucas took off his glasses and sat them on top of his suitcase, laughing with Lee. "I'll give you that, honey," he said, and licked his lips, "I'll give you anything, actually..."

Lee groaned audibly as he leaned in to kiss those licked lips, slowly. “Fuck me now.” He’d waited long enough, they could be slow and loving later.

The Alpha kissed Lee back, slow turning to rough, as he shed his clothing, piece by piece with haste. He didn't want to wait either, his cock springing to life and throbbing, a deep growling purr escaping his throat and out his lips. Lucas pulled off the Omega's shirt, and then undid his pants, tugging them and his underwear down until they were both nude. "Fuck, Lee-"

Lee touched Lucas’ rounder middle with a little smile and kissed him harder; none of that mattered. He pulled his mate to his bed, a large king sized thing made of painted black wood. “Need you in me.”

The older man hummed his agreement, gazing at Lee as he tumbled between his lean runner's thighs. He didn't waste any time and plunged right inside his hot, slick, hole, and began to rut. "Oh my god, you feel, you feel so good-"

Lee groaned, wrapping every limb around his mate once more, shifting his hips to take him in, pressed tight against his sweet spot. “Please- fuck me hard, Luke.”

Lucas braced himself with a veiny forearm on either side of Lee's head and pulled out almost entirely, slamming back in. He set up a fast, almost brutal pace, his top lip curling pleasurably as he growled in an inhuman way. "Lee, ah, fuck-"

Heat sprouted quickly as Lee moaned his mate’s name over and over, ready to boil right over already. “I’m-”

Kissing each word and moan from Lee's lips, Lucas redoubled his efforts, both arms under his head as he fucked him hard and insistent. "Come on, kæreste, come for me," he demanded, wanting to feel his mate come undone, and soak him, his own release nearing the edge.

Lee needed this like air, falling apart as his body tensed and pulsed around his mate’s cock, taking him in like a well fitted glove, coming in stream down his thick muscle. “Lucas…”

Lucas groaned loudly, finally obtaining what he'd gone without for far too long. His orgasm was milked from turgid flesh, knot swelling and hooking them together as he pushed in past the rim. The squeeze caused another rush of come to spurt from his cock like a gyser. "My Lee..."

Knotted together there, Lee held tight, not letting go. “Only yours.” During most of his heats, Lee used to find any willing Alpha, but now that he had one, waiting through his heats had been torture. “Please let’s not part again ever.”

"Good, and I'm only yours," the Alpha smiled, panting and gazing into Lee's eyes. "We'll never part again, I couldn't bear it." Lucas sealed the promise with a slow kiss, keeping his Omega close, like he might slip away if he let go for even a second.

Lee nuzzled his Alpha. “I hope you like sea food.”

Lucas nuzzled back, scenting Lee with a loving smile. "I love it, there isn't much food I don't like."

“We’re having gumbo. Shrimp gumbo. You’ll love it,” Lee whispered, eyes blazing brighter now that his mate was back around him.

"I don't think I've ever had that, but I do love shrimp," Lucas grinned, stroking Lee's hair from his brow. He felt lost in those eyes. "God you're beautiful..."

“It’s got rice in it, stuff like that,” Lee whispered, smiling even brighter now. “Yeah?”

"Sounds very good, we’ll need it to keep our strength up," Lucas purred, his eyes crinkling with limitless adoration, "and yes, _ very _ much so."

Seafood was all the animal like protein Lee consumed, honestly, and so his mother made sure to comply, even if she did not agree withe choice. Lee was lucky she was so open minded about it. “We’ll be at for a week.”

Lucas had not seen an Omega through a heat in so many years, in over a decade but he was looking forward to it with Lee. The shrimp and any protein would be greatly needed, as well as appreciated. “That's very good news,” he smiled and kissed Lee's nose.

The brunet grinned and rolled so he straddled his mate, still very much locked together, rubbing his nose against Lucas’. “I have missed you.”

"I have missed you too," Lucas smiled, holding Lee around his waist. It felt surreal being back in his mate's presence, like a dream, and if that was the case, he prayed to God that he'd never wake. "It was like I was missing half of myself."

“Like cutting off one of your arms,” Lee sighed, raking his hands down Lucas’ furry chest. The Alpha was  _ more _ than his type.

"It was," Lucas nodded, closing his eyes briefly at the feel of Lee's hands on him. Not only was he away from the persecution of a crime he never committed, but he was with his beautiful Omega, starting a new life. "Love this chest hair don't you, sweetheart?"

“Yeah, you’re like a big bear,” Lee admitted, with a coy smirk, leaning down to kiss his mate’s lips softly.

Lucas chuckled and kissed Lee back, gently sucking on his top and lower lip. "Especially with these extra ten pounds, right?"

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them off,” Lee said with a coy smirk and a wink. “The pool is out back, and my mom is usually at work.”

"I'll burn them off by taking you, again and again," Lucas rasped, and then kissed Lee once more, spearing his mouth with his hot tongue. "We'll get a place of our own soon and we'll christen every surface."

Lee hummed; “There is a place in town that has a bar below and an apartment above it. I thought that might be a good spot for us…”

"Anything you want, that sounds perfect," Lucas smiled, brushing an errant curl from Lee's brow. "I'll have to get a good job first of course. After our heat has passed, I'll find one."

“You’ll be able to,” Lee said, assuredly, and kissed his mate again, the knot starting to deflate now.

"Thank you, kæreste. I am thinking of teaching again, it's been well over a year, and I miss it," Lucas said, quietly, gazing up at Lee as they waited to unhook.

“You may have to get your credentials here,” Lee warned, but he was sure Lucas would be able to to do it easily.

"This is a good point," Lucas said, contemplating, his knot finally deflated. The Alpha knew Lee probably didn't need someone to take care of him financially, but he had a need to bring home the bacon. "I will get whatever I can to provide for us while I get that sorted."

Lee laughed, delighted. “You don’t have to provide for me, though. I just want to be with you.”

Lucas felt his heart swell at that, and smiled, playfully kissing Lee's face. “You have me, now and always. We can take care of each other.”

“Yes, exactly this.”


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of wafting spices through the air was what roused Lee from a small nap atop his Alpha, nuzzled in against his neck. He quickly rolled off and found his jeans and t-shirt, tucking it in. He pushed Lucas with a laugh.

“Come on, dinner.”

Lucas, who had been sleeping too, yawned and chuckled at the push. "Perfect timing, I'm starved."

The Alpha got up, with a groan, putting on dark green cargo pants and a brown button up shirt. He really needed to buy more weather appropriate clothing, but that would have to come later. More than anything, he was a bit nervous, getting ready to meet his mate's mother for the first time.

"After you, sweetheart."

Lee slipped on some loafers as the  walked out of their room, taking a steps a few at a time. His mother could be heard humming  through kitchen, the smell of cake wafting with the creole spices.

“Mama?”

“In here, Lee.”

Lucas had tugged on his boots as they'd walked out, and swallowed, straightening his glasses. Right next to Lee, he descended the stairs, scenting the air that was thick with a heavenly smell. The Alpha smiled, warmly and kept quiet, waiting to be introduced.

Lee walked into the kitchen and hugged his mother, a tall, regal looking Alpha, with dark hair and blue eyes, much like Lee. She looked over at Lucas as he entered.

“You must be Lucas.” She offered her hand over Lee’s much tinier form. “I’m Bridgette.”

"Yes, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Bridgette," Lucas smiled, gently shaking her hand and letting go. She was beautiful, it explained where Lee got his looks from. "It smells wonderful in here."

“My son has told me so much about you,” she offered in an accent, clearly French but adapted to American English. “Shrimp Gumbo and for dessert, Basque cake with strawberry gelee.”

Lee smiled up at his mother and then turned to Lucas, going from her arms to his mate’s. “Mama’s a famous pastry chef.”

"It sounds delicious, thank you," Lucas hummed, smiling at Lee's mother. He wanted to make a good impression and he already worried that she might think poorly of him due to the fact that he was much older and currently unemployed. Pushing that thought away for now, he turned his attentions to his mate and wrapped his arm around Lee. "Very nice, I have a feeling I'm in for a treat."

“You are,” Lee said with a big grin. “Let’s set the table.” He took Lucas’ hand and dragged him to the cupboards as his mother finished up the meal prep.

"Good idea," Lucas grinned back, taking down plates, and glasses, feeling a little out of place. It hardly mattered, he was with his mate, and nothing would change that. "Where is the silverware, sweetheart?"

Lee gathered the utensils from the drawer and set them out by each place setting. “I got it.” He then grabbed nice linen napkins and set them on the table as well. He pulled a wine from storage, a French bordeaux, light but jammy.

Lucas padded around the kitchen, a bit clumsily, helping where he could and then rejoined Lee’s side. He didn't want to bother his mate’s mother as she cooked and figured they'd talk more at the table. Stealing a discrete peck on his Omega’s cheek, he whispered in his ear, “What else can I do to help?”

Bridgette brought the pot of gumbo in and sat it on the table, followed by a bowl of steamed rice. She served each plate with rice first and ladled gumbo just next to it, giving them the option to mix or not. “Please be seated, eat.”

Lee took up his seat next to Lucas and his mother. “It’s smells great, mama.”

“Thank you, Lee.” She touched his arm gently, picking up her own fork. “Lucas, Lee tells me you’re a teacher.”

"It does smell and look wonderful," Lucas said, mixing up the rice and gumbo. "I taught kindergarten in Denmark and hope to find a teaching post here, once I have everything in order.” He smiled at her and then looked over at Lee, lovingly, as he loaded his fork.

“Every city needs it’s teachers,” she said, taking her own bite as Lee started to dig in, shoveling in food, knowing he was going need the energy.

"Yes ma'am, that is very true." Lucas nodded and took a bite, humming as he chewed.It was fantastic. After swallowing, he wiped his mouth and loaded his fork again. "I just wanted to thank you, for letting me stay here. I will pull my weight until Lee and I find a place of our own. Should you need any handy work done, please let me know."

“Please do not worry about anything,” Bridgette said, shaking her head. “I am happy my son has finally taken a mate. I thought he would run me ragged for years to come trying to find him one.”

After swallowing another bite, Lucas nodded. He debated speaking about his own son and how he didn't push Marcus to find a mate, but he was a guest, and as such, he wanted to remain respectful. "Lee is a very amazing man, I'm honored."

Lee sensed it and just elbowed his mate in the side.

“He is.” Bridgette took a sip of the wine, and set it down again. “Do you two have plans for a formal marriage?”

Lucas gave Lee a reassuring look about his mother, and sipped his wine, setting it down on the table gently. The Alpha wasn't totally surprised at the question from Bridgette, and he had planned on discussing this with his mate, at some point, but not like this. This seemed like a very cold and far too nonchalant way of talking about it.

Smiling, he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder, and looked at Bridgette. "We have not talked about it yet, but it's something I would certainly love to discuss with Lee when he's ready."  

“My apologies, I was only curious. It’s not traditional anymore to do so, as Lee’s father and I hadn’t married. We merely cohabitated,” she explained and touched Lee’s arm, apologetically.

"It's okay. I am, in some ways, a traditional Alpha, but not entirely," Lucas explained, kindly. After taking another few bites, and sipping more wine, the Dane sat back, getting full. "I believe in marriage and family, but it isn't something that I require, as a lot of Alphas do. I have a son back in Denmark, an Omega."

“So I was told. From a Beta?” She asked, setting her own fork down as Lee started to feel odd between them both.

“Mom, it doesn’t matter. We’re here now, that’s what matters,” Lee said, matter of factly.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas answered, his tone still friendly but inwardly he was growing a little agitated, as he was sensing judgement. He had hoped to avoid that as much as possible and wanted a fresh start with Lee. "My ex-wife is a Beta. My son, Marcus is almost of age, very proud of him."

“Merely curious how it was in Denmark,” Bridgette explained, getting up from the table, she took the dishes with her, leaving them alone as she gathered dessert.

Lee sighed. “I’m sorry. She’s… protective. She likes you, I swear.”

Lucas had watched her leave, nodding as she did and looked over at Lee. He leaned in to kiss his jaw and then sat back up, taking his wine in hand, wishing it was beer instead. "It's alright, sweetheart," the older man assured, with a sigh of his own. "It's normal to be protective of your children, even when they are grown like you are. I don't fault her for that. She just needs to get to know me I guess."

“And she will.” Lee sighed and leaned to kiss his mate, his scent already a little stronger as he neared closer to his heat, impending any time now.

Humming, Lucas kissed Lee back, his own scent more masculine, earthy and inhaled his Omega's sweet aroma through flared nostrils. He wanted to kiss him deeper, go to the bedroom and leave this awkward little gathering but that wouldn't be polite. "Yes, honey, it may just take some time."

“And the cake,” Lee’s  mother said as she set it down, not interrupting them, but letting them know she was in the room.

Lee pulled back, licking his lips. Just cake and then they could retire for the evening.

Lucas cleared his throat and righted his posture, a little embarrassed that Lee's mother had most likely seen them kissing. It was normal, but nonetheless it was her home. "It looks very good, thank you," he said finally, casting a side glance at Lee and then back to the cake.

Bridgette cut slices for them all, topped with the strawberry sauce. Lee cut into his slice and hummed. “This is my favorite.”

After cutting into his cake, Lucas took a bite, letting it sit on his tongue. "Oh, this is heaven. Very good," he smiled, after swallowing, looking at Lee's mother. He turned his head to gaze at his Omega and grinned even wider. "I can see why it's your favorite, kæreste. It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before."

“Isn’t it? It’s pastry cream and cake batter in layers,” Lee explained, “I’ve tried to make it, but I didn’t do it justice.”

"You would do far better than myself," Lucas chuckled, taking another bite. "It would be a disaster if I tried." It truly was delicious, and he knew he’d have to use his willpower to not overindulge.

“It takes great patience,” Bridgette explained, far more quiet now as she didn’t want to bother them again.

"I can imagine. I have to thank you again for a very good dinner and dessert," Lucas said, with a smile, forking more cake into his mouth. He knew about patience, especially in hunting, but wouldn't bring that up, so he chose to compliment and thank her instead. It was genuine, he was very appreciative. The Alpha squeezed Lee's hand affectionately under the table, just a simple gesture to let him know he loved him as he finished his cake.

They ate in silence, and then Lee got up. “We’ll do the dishes, mama,” he said, and left her there as they took the leftovers to the kitchen and the plates.

Lucas could tell that Lee's mother wasn't very open, emotionally speaking, at least not with him. It was fine, she'd have to accept him sooner or later, at least try to, since he was mated to Lee.

In the kitchen, the Dane sat down the plates he'd brought, in the sink and then pulled Lee in for a warm, full bodied hug. "I love you, my honey."

Lee melted into Lucas’ arms, and kissed him passionately on the mouth, forgetting the dishes for now. “I love you, Lucas,” he whispered, not worried about what his mother seemed to think or not.

Large hands slid up and down Lee's sides, to his back where he held him, pulling him against his body as much as was humanly possible without hurting. Lucas did care about what Lee's mother would think, but didn't break from the kiss for right now, letting himself be soothed by it and his mate's scent. He needed him, badly, which was apparent by the sweat beading on his brow. "The sooner we do the dishes..." 

“I know, I know…” Lee groaned, and pulled away to start up the water and soap in the sink, scraping off the leftovers from plates into the garbage.

Lucas chuckled and squeezed Lee's ass before turning his attention to the dishes. "Is your mother's room very close to ours?" he asked, canting his head at the young Omega with a peaked brow. He certainly didn't want her to hear them.

“No. She’s on the other side of the house. She likes her privacy as much as I do,” Lee explained, washing dishes and setting them in the sink to be dried.

Taking the clean dish, Lucas started to dry. "Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't be heard," he winked, nudging Lee playfully.

“No, I told her you’d be here and I’m going to be in heat,” Lee offered, explaining. His mother and him were very close, like that.

"Good, that's a relief," Lucas answered, putting the plate up and taking the next to dry. "It's nice that you two can be open with each other in that way."

“Well, after my father left, there was no one else to talk to, to ask,” Lee explained, shrugging as he cleaned off another plate, nearly finished.

Lucas dried the next plate and nodded, feeling for his mate. “I understand, sweetheart. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything also.”

Lee smiled over at his mate as he handed him the last dish. “I know.”

The Alpha nodded, and dried  the plate, putting it in it’s proper place. Once he had, he looked over at Lee, a little playful grin on his lips. "Well, I guess now it's time to go to sleep..."

“If you want to, old man,” Lee teased right back, blue eyes blazing dark and bright at once.

Lucas grinned and leaned close to Lee's ear, his hand on his shoulder, nipping the lobe. "This  _ old man _ can still take you over his knee for being a  _ bad  _ boy."

At that, Lee flushed hard, and swallowed thickly. He took Lucas’ hand and dragged him up the stairs once more, to his bedroom. “You wouldn’t dare.”

"Would I not? You sure about that, sweetheart?" Lucas flirted, unbuttoning his shirt once the room door was closed and locked, revealing his thick silvery chest hair. "Call me old again and you'll find out."

Lee groaned at the sight, biting his bottom lip with flustered fervor. “How can I not call you old when you’re showing off all that wonderful grey fur?” he purred at his mate, kicking off his loafer once more.

Lucas chuckled, licking his lips slowly, and took off his glasses, setting them aside. He pushed off his boots, and then his pants, leaving him just in his boxers and opened shirt. The Alpha walked over to Lee and pulled him into his arms, with a growling purr and slapped the Omega's pants clad ass. "I'm glad you like it, it's all yours."

Lee stripped down, and from outside he could hear his mother’s car drive out and away from the house. They were alone. “Wanna go real skinny dipping?”

Arching a coy brow, Lucas nodded, grinning toothily. "Let's do it." He finished by shrugging off his shirt, and then his boxers.

Lee opened the door again, tossing off all his clothes and left them there, running down the steps quickly to the backyard, where a crystal pool was laid out, a hot tub over in the corner. He didn’t hesitate, he took a running jump and dove right in.

The Dane was right behind him, jumping into the pool with a big splash. It wasn't like it had been in Denmark, there would be no unpleasantries, no interruptions, just he and Lee. Lucas swam over to his mate and wrapped long muscular arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. “This is much better. Not so cold.”

Lee laughed and laughed, and kissed Lucas long and hard, water dripping between them, off their cheeks and noses, matting their hair down. Lee pressed his hand against silvery wet hair on Lucas’ chest. “Much better.”

Lucas kissed Lee back, swirling their tongues together in a sinfully sweet way, his fingers interlaced behind the Omega. "Don't think this means you're getting out of a spanking later though," he teased, his lashes damp and eyes looking gold in the light.

“You’ll have to catch me later,” Lee sing-songed playfully, hooking his legs around Lucas’ hips, ankles crossed behind his ass.

"Oh I will," Lucas promised, with a wink and started swimming around a little in the pool with Lee, giving him little kisses of adoration as they went.

“I run all the time you know,” Lee said, brushing his nose against Lucas’. Softly, humming contently, happy to just have his mate back.

Lucas cupped Lee's muscular ass and grinned, pressing their brows together as he looked at the love of his life up close. "Mhm, oh I know, I can tell. But I'll find a way to catch you, kæreste...couldn't  _ ever _ let you get away."

Kissing Lucas hard for that, Lee groaned, pressing his hips down over Lucas’ cock, wantonly. “You have me forever.”

"Good," the Dane rasped, backing them into a corner of the pool, kissing Lee deeply as he did. He braced one hand on the edge and used the other to position his cock over his mate's entrance, pushing inside with a satisfied grunt.

Lee let go of low purr as his body flushed hot despite the water around them, He pulled Lucas in closer, breathing against his mouth as he started to rut down against him, taking him deep. “Feels so good…”

"It does, honey, fuck," Lucas groaned, licking down to Lee's neck, scraping his teeth in the hollow there. He met the younger man's movements in time, water splashing and forming waves around them.

“Lucas-” Lee groaned, gasping as Lucas hit his prostate, writhing against the wall.

Lucas pumped into Lee vigorously, as much as he could with the water between them. It was the first time he'd done something in water like this, and he loved it. Reaching between them, he started to glide his hand up and down along his mate's shaft, biting kisses into his mouth. "I love watching you come undone...so beautiful, Lee-"

The boy leaned back against the edge of the wall, holding himself up as he pushed his hips down over Lucas’. “Harder-” Lee breathed, the swells of orgasm building under his spine.

With a pleased growl, Lucas set up an almost brutal pace, slamming into his mate again and again. Heat coiled in his belly, spreading throughout, now fully in his rut, testosterone ran thick through his veins. "Do you like it, sweetheart? My sexy boy...I'm going to fill you up-"

“Fill me up good,” Lee groaned, hips working against Lucas’, needy and wanton. “Give me all your seed-” He was just about to say more when he started to come, and gripped Lucas again, tightly, seeing white behind squeezed shut eyes.

"Fuck, yes.  _ Mine! _ " Lucas growled, deeply and bit down on Lee's neck. At the tight clench on his cock, he came hard, knot inflating and come spurting inside of his mate in large doses. The Alpha held the Omega just as tight, in a possessive way, which was made more apparent than he might have otherwise been due to their synced cycle.

“There, there-” Lee managed, gasping and then biting Lucas’ shoulder hard, tasting the coppery fluid flood his mouth, with a groan.

Lucas hissed, pleasurably at the bite, feeling their bond strengthen a hundred fold. Another wave of seed pulsed into Lee's hole, trapped inside when he shifted. "Oh god, kæreste. I love you-"

Fully in heat now, Lee’s body held tight to the knot, milking every drop from Lucas. “I love you, too, my Danish Bear Claw,” he teased, lovingly.

A groan turned into a chuckle at the pet name, the Alpha's eyes shining brightly. "You're perfect, I adore you, my...honey covered french croissant," he teased back, just as lovingly."

Lee laughed, and wiggled his hips down on his Alpha’s cock, humming. “I hope you eat me up.”

"Count on it. You're the best meal, any hour of the day or night," Lucas grinned, his knot throbbing when Lee wiggled. He leaned into Lee's neck, lazily lapping, with his tongue, over the bite he'd given him, feeling blissed out, euphoric. A true moment of  _ hygge _ .

Lee felt so at peace, so worn out, that he almost fell asleep in Lucas’ arms, held there, even in the water. “How long will it take to deflate this time?”

"A little longer, because of my rut. Maybe thirty minutes or so," Lucas explained, absentmindedly rubbing his free hand over Lee's belly in between them. "I can move us to a lounger or even upstairs...but we forgot towels."

“This is fine,” Lee whispered, nuzzling into Lucas’ neck softly, humming at the soothing of his hands.

"Anywhere is fine when I'm with you," Lucas crooned, purring deeply, and nuzzling back. He was so in love, so hopelessly devoted to his mate that it made his head spin.

“We’ll stay until you’re deflated, and then we can get out and be old and wrinkly looking together,” Lee grinned, eyes lighting up the color of the ocean as light reflected off the water.

Lucas tipped his head back, laughing at that and leaned forward again to gaze into Lee's beautiful eyes. "I've got the wrinkly part covered, I think, but you,  _ you _ couldn't look old if you tried, sweetheart."

“No?” Lee lifted one pruney hand up. “What’s this then?”

The older man chuckled, taking Lee's hand into his own and lifted it to his full lips. He playfully suckled the Omega’s wrinkled finger and then popped off with a hum. "It’s delicious, that's what it is...even with the chlorine and all. Still not old though." 

Lee rested their faces together with a smile, just letting them drift like this in the water for a bit. “ _ Are  _ we going to get married?”

Lucas' eyes were heavy with relaxation but they perked up at Lee's question. "I'd like to, very much so, if you would agree to it, kæreste" he smiled, warmly and took a breath. He'd planned on proposing properly, in a traditional manner but in the end all that mattered to him was their love and the bond they shared.  It was more important than a ring, or formalities. " _ Will  _ you marry me, Lee?"

“If you want me to,” Lee said with a grin, more than willing. After all, they mated, and Lee didn’t want what happened to his mother to happen to him. “Yes.”

The Dane kissed Lee for that, lovingly and slowly, and embraced him tightly. "You've made me  _ very _ happy and I will get you a ring, we can pick them out together if you want."

“Really?” Lee asked, not sure he ever thought someone would buy  _ him _ a ring.

"Of course," Lucas answered, sweetly, brushing the hair back from Lee's brow, "You should have one, a different sort of mark than the one on your neck. A symbol of my love for you. Love beyond our biology."

“It doesn’t need to be fancy,” Lee pointed out, very happy with very simple.

"So no diamonds or rare gems?" Lucas asked with a smile, lips hovering over Lee's. He was simple in that aspect as well, something they had in common. "I don't need anything fancy either, honey."

“I’m simple. Drives my mother nuts,” Lee whispered, and kissed Lucas once more, softly, deeply.

Lucas groaned, quietly, kissing Lee back passionately, his knot starting to deflate. "I like that you're simple. I think it's because you appreciate the beauty of life, and those in it, instead of material things...at least that's how I see it."

“It is,” Lee agreed, glad that Lucas really  _ saw _ him.

"See? This old man is pretty wise, eh?" Lucas grinned, all teeth and slipped out of Lee with a grunt, his knot finally back to a normal size.

“Let’s get out,” Lee suggested, and swam to the steps and  bolted out, on the run again, always happy to engage his fiance into more physical activities.

Lucas climbed out and followed Lee, sprinting behind him. He hadn't been this physically active since he'd taught at the kindergarten. "Hej! Wait for your old, Danish Bear Claw," he called out to his husband to be, laughing.

Slowing a little, Lee let his mate catch up and then jumped into his arms. At this rate, any weight Lucas put on was going to gone in no time. “I’ll always wait for you.”

Those ten pounds would soon be just a memory, Lucas knew that to be true. He was glad, for so many reasons; though mostly, because of the Omega in his arms. Holding Lee, and kissing his lips, the Alpha walked them the rest of the way to the room. “I'll always wait for you too, honey, my sweet fiancé.”

Lee grinned against his Alpha’s lips, groaning a little. “Can’t wait to show you the place tomorrow…”

Lucas smiled and leaned in to scent his mate again, humming. “I'm very excited to see it. I can't wait for us to have our own place.”

“It’ll be above the bar, hopefully, and then I can just run down to work, and you can do… whatever you want to do, whatever makes you happy, Lucas,” Lee insisted.

"That sounds nice, kæreste," Lucas smiled, cupping Lee's jaw and stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb as he gazed at him. "Being with you makes me happy, but I will get a job as a teacher, until then I can help with the bar if you'd like?"

“You’d want to help? Lee asked, smile growing brighter as he pushed Lucas down onto the bed, not caring if they were wet.

Lucas grunted, stretching out onto the bed, opening his arms in offering to his Omega. He loved seeing that bright smile on Lee's face, there was nothing better. "I would love to I don't know much about wine but I would do anything I could to help out."

“I’ll teach you,” Lee crooned, kissing down his Alpha’s chest slowly.

"Yes, you can teach me many things," Lucas whispered, his tone thickly accented and flirtatious from the way that Lee was kissing his chest.

Lee grinned up at Lucas and kissed down his stomach, to his hips, nuzzling his face into the thicket of hair at this groin. “What do you want to learn?”

Lucas grunted, lowering a hand to gently card through Lee’s hair, and then caressed his cheek. “Anything and everything sweetheart. You can teach me wine, about that funny sounding coffee you mentioned, and how to stay young...so I can be with you always and bring you endless pleasures…”

Lee’s brows rose as he smiled wider this time and then kissed the base of Lucas’ crotch. “If only that were something I could do…”

“Oh but you do, you already do, love,” Lucas grinned, his lips contorting into a moan, his cock pulsing hard once more. “Making me feel very young and full of...what's the word? Vigor. Stamina.”

Lee’s eyes darkened and narrowed as he pulled the tip of Lucas’ cock into his mouth, with a groan, slathering his tongue all over the head and shaft, gluttonously.

“Helvede, Lee,” Lucas growled, grasping his mate’s hair, and trying not to buck up into his mouth. “You are good at that, you know just how to please your Alpha, sweetheart.”

Lee suckled and held Lucas down by his hips and started to bob around his length, slowly.

Lucas’ lips curled into a pleasurable snarl, sharp incisors exposed as his head lolled back. He wouldn’t last long, not with how Lee was taking him down.  “Oh, fuck-”

Bobbing his head faster, Lee sucked hard, lathing his tongue over sensitive nerves there, pulling off once to catch his breath with a cheeky grin. “You taste so good.”

The Alpha looked at Lee with lust blow iris', and licked his lips, leaning up on his elbows to get a better angle. "You  _ feel _ so good, kæreste and you look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around me..."

Lee went back at it for a second time with the praise fresh in his mind, and groaned as he took his Alpha’s cock down, hitting the back of his throat. He loved to do this, and loved doing it even more to Lucas.

Lucas moaned, loudly, thankful Lee's mother wasn't back yet. He began uttering words of praise and adoration in his native tongue, heat coiling in his belly anew. Only his Omega could make him feel this way, he looked so perfect doing that, or in any situation.  "Shit...won't be long Lee-"

The Omega popped off once more and crawled up Lucas’ body and then slipped over his cock, grinding his ass down, riding his Alpha. “Come,  _ daddy _ .”

"Oh my...oh  _ fuck _ ," Lucas growled, deeply, starting to jerk his hips up into Lee fast and hard. That word, coming from his mate was extremely sexy, so much so that he wasn't able to control himself and came almost instantly, shooting his seed into his sweetheart's ass, knot hooking them together. Purring, he kissed Lee's lips and gazed at him. "My sweet boy..."

Lee grinned, not at all unhappy to have not come himself, more thrilled than anything that he got to enjoy the look on Lucas’ face. “I love you.”

"And I love you," Lucas smiled and kissed Lee's lips. He ran his hands over the Omega's smooth skin, tracing circles. "I'm sorry you didn't come, but I'll make sure you do, whenever you want, hm?"

“I know you will,” Lee whispered, laying his head on Lucas’ chest.

Lucas leaned up to kiss Lee's head, and wrapped both arms around him, lovingly. "Tired, sweetheart?"

Lee nodded his head, already starting to doze off a bit. “Just a little nap and then we can go again.”

"I could use some sleep too," Lucas agreed, yawning and leaned over with one arm to pull the covers over them, dozing off, quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

 

They fucked five more times that night before falling asleep for good, and despite being in full heat the next morning, Lee only managed three more times before deciding they _had_ to go see the place he had told his mate about. They wouldn’t be gone long but he had to make a decision so he could put the money down for it.

He dressed, putting on tight skinny jeans and a sweater, the weather not too cold.

"You look very sexy," Lucas crooned, as he slipped his red sweater on over his blue jeans and put on his glasses. While the Dane was sated, for now, sexually speaking, he couldn't help but appreciate his mate's beauty. He sat down to put on his tan boots, and looked up at Lee, offering a warm smile. "Is it very far from here?"

“Just in town,” Lee said, seating himself on Lucas’ lap, distracting with purpose, as he wanted a slow tease while they were out.

Lucas looked up at Lee, over the rim of his glasses, and grinned wider. He slid his hands to grip the Omega's ass, swatting it playfully, with a quiet growl. "Naughty boy, kæreste, very naughty. We better get going before I lose my ability to think clearly..."

“I’m counting on you doing just that,” Lee laughed and stood again, skipping to the door and down the steps. “Mama said we can use any of the cars if you want to drive.”

 _Cars?_ _As in many?_ Lucas thought to himself, not having had the chance to really see them all, though it wasn't a surprise, as he now knew Lee's mother was wealthy. The Alpha followed Lee down the stairs, wishing he had more money so that he could offer Lee the life he felt he deserved and took his hand in his own. "That is very kind of her. Alright, sweetheart, you pick and I'll drive.”

Once in the garage, the car they were driven in yesterday was parked there, and his mother’s, and then one other that was meant to be Lee’s, but the Omega never wanted to learn, so it sat there. Tan in color, a hybrid as his mother knew how he felt about those things.

“We can take mine.” He took the keys for the hybrid and handed them to Lucas.

"Sounds good, honey." Lucas took the keys with a smile, and angled his head as he looked at the hybrid. It was certainly befitting his mate, and endearing. After unlocking and opening the door for Lee, Lucas got into the driver's side and buckled up.

Lee smiled and got in, buckling up. “You… probably figured out that I don’t drive. So this car is yours, technically.”

"I wondered if you knew how," Lucas admitted, patting Lee's knee affectionately. He started the car, looking at all of the unfamiliar gadgets before glancing back at his mate. "Thank you, but I can teach you, if you'd like, sometime? If not that's okay too."

“No, it’s okay. I don’t have a desire to,” Lee said, quietly, shaking his head.

Lucas nodded, and then backed out of the garage, stopping at the end of the driveway. "Left or right, min skat?"

“Left, and then keep going, when you hit town, take a right,” Lee explained, one hand on Lucas’ thigh.

“You got it, sweetheart,” Lucas hummed and then placed his hand over Lee's before turning left. It was a beautiful day out, so he rolled his window down a bit as they drove.

They drove for a while and then when they got closer, he told Lucas to park down the street, and then got out, taking  his Alpha’s hand. It was an older building in the French Quarter, bar below and above where railings were over balconies were the living spaces. Lee lead them to one spot, closed down for now, but an agent was waiting there.

“You must be Lee and Lucas, I’m Sharon,” she said, a nice enough Omega herself. She shook their hands and unlocked the door, letting them enter first.

"Pleased to meet you, Sharon," Lucas said, politely, after shaking her hand and walking in with his mate. He took Lee's hand, his amber eyes roving over the inside of the building. "This is nice!"

The bar area needed some work but it would do. Sharon showed them upstairs to the loft, wide a spacious with two bedrooms and an nice kitchen.

Lucas playfully pulled Lee into the master bedroom, after holding up a finger to Sharon and closed the door. He pinned him against the wall, and kissed him hard. "Mhm, this will be a perfect place to fuck you in," he whispered, with a little grin. Lee wasn't the only one who could tease.

The Omega groaned at that, hips working forward to press into Lucas’, wantonly. His eyes were bright and playful, growing darker with lust. “On a new bed?”

"A new bed, against the wall, on the floor," Lucas trailed off, biting Lee's earlobe, his accent honeyed as he whispered there. He reached behind his Omega and gripped his ass, no space between them, knowing they couldn't leave Sharon for too long. "Even in the closet if need be..."

“I’m holding you to that,” Lee murmured against Lucas’ lips, and then slipped from his flirty grip, to get back out. “We’ll take it.”

“Please do,” Lucas had said, and then lingered for a second in the room, to adjust himself before joining Lee with a smile. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and watched, quietly, as the young Omega handled the financial and business aspects of the transaction.

Lee talked to the lady for a moment and then handed her a check from his pocket, after signing it. She smiled and handed him the keys.

“The deed will be in the mail,” she said, letting herself out.

Again, Lucas found himself wishing he was paying for the place, but was just happy that they had something, together. That was what mattered. Once she was gone, he pulled Lee into his arms and kissed him. "Thank you, love. I am happy we have a home, and your bar."

“You’re not mad?” Lee asked, gazing up at Lucas.

"No, of course not, I love it," Lucas said, honestly, and traced Lee's adorable elf like ear with his thumb. "I just wish I could be more helpful. I will though, I promise."

"You’re getting settled, it’s okay,” Lee offered, and hugged his husband to be tightly.

"You're...just amazing," Lucas crooned, and tucked his face into his fiance's scent gland, inhaling deeply as they hugged.

Lee seemed like the average Omega, sweet, and compliant, but he was very business oriented, knew what he wanted and what to do. He was determined where most Omega were not. He hugged Lucas tightly. “Yeah?” he asked, cheekily. “Let’s check out the bathrooms, make sure the tubs are big enough.”

The Alpha, himself, was not a businessman but he was still smart and responsible. More than anything, he felt the need and want to provide for his Omega, even if he could tell Lee was more than capable in that aspect. Letting him go from their warm embrace, he nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's a good idea, let's do it, min skat."

They trotted to the bathroom, all marbled with newer bathroom fixtures, a claw tub. “This is nice…”

"It is and I can just see it now,  you in there, me behind you, steamy and soapy..." Lucas grinned, wrapping his arms around Lee's waist from behind as they took it all in.

“We won’t get a lot of actual work done,” Lee laughed, shaking his head.

"Not anytime soon at least," Lucas agreed, winking and nuzzling into Lee's neck. "So we have the home, and the bar...when can I marry you?"

“When do you want to?” Lee asked, sheepishly.

"Back before you left Denmark..." Lucas' tone was soft, deep and full of feeling as he kissed Lee's neck, and his cheeks, still holding him from behind. "As soon as possible, if you want?"

"I don’t know where to go for that,” Lee admitted, still young yet and having never thought he’d _get_ married.

"I may have done some looking on my phone, in our time apart," Lucas admitted, shuffling them out of the bathroom, holding Lee as he did. "We have to get a license first, at the courthouse I believe? Then once we have that, we have to wait seventy-two hours before we can be wed."

“But do we have to get married if we have the license? Isn’t it the same?” Lee asked, curiously, as he stepped out into the main room, which was full of light.

"The license just says that we are allowed to get married, sweetheart," Lucas explained and followed Lee. "Not the same. As for the wedding itself, we can do something simple, maybe...what's the word? Zen or something? Like how your room is decorated, sort of."

“We could find a temple…” Lee said, taking out his phone to look and see if that was a thing or not.

"Anything you want," Lucas smiled. He was more of a traditionally religious person, based from Christianity, but he wasn't super religious really. The last time the Alpha had attended service had been in Denmark, mostly, he just wanted to marry the love of his life. "I think that sounds perfect."

“There’s a Buddhist temple near by. I’ll call and see what it requires,” Lee suggested and then hit the phone number on the website. The phone rang and he talked to them for a bit, and ten minutes later he was smiling as he hung up. “We’re set to go in four days.”

Lucas grinned widely, and leaned in to kiss Lee's nose, his heart beating faster at the news. "Great! So we'd better go get that license and our rings after here, eh? I have savings still, so I can buy yours and the license."

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Lee said, looking at his phone again. “The office for that is just down the street.”

Lucas suddenly swooped Lee into his arms, bridal style and hummed, walking towards the door. "Can't get there fast enough, my French Croissant."

Lee laughed hard and dangled the keys so he could lock up once they were down stairs. “No we can’t, my Danish Bear Claw.”

Downstairs, the Alpha put Lee onto his feet, so he could lock things up and chuckled, enjoying being playful with his husband to be. "Hopefully your mother will be happy to hear the news."

“She will. I’m sure she’ll either start in about pups or decide to move back to France finally,” Lee said with a shake of his head, locking up their new bar and living space.

Lucas hooked his arm around Lee's waist, when he was done locking up and lead them back to the hybrid, unlocking it. He opened the door for his Omega, and looked at him with his head canted, feathering fringe hanging in his honeyed eyes. "And how do you feel about that?"

“About what?” Lee asked, getting to the car, he slipped inside.

"Both really, your mother moving and pups," Lucas said, putting on his seatbelt and starting the engine. He thought that right now might be a good time to discuss this, seeing as they were to be married in four days, though there was really no rush, but since it had been mentioned... "I know my son has asked, but we never officially discussed your thoughts on the topic. As you know, I'm fine either way, sweetheart."

“I’ve… never taken care of babies, or been around them,” Lee answered, quietly. “I don’t know that I’d be very good at it.”

Lucas gently squeezed Lee's thigh as he backed out in a reassuring way. "I think you would. But it is a learning experience. It's very different having your own, versus being around someone else's. We can always decide later," he offered, and then moved his hand to the wheel. "Which way, honey?"

“Just down the street there, it’s a big building,” Lee offered, mulling over the idea. He could tell Lucas would love another pup, but Lee was just not so sure.

The thought of having a pup with Lee, maybe a little girl, thrilled Lucas to no end. He adored children and would have several if his mate decided he wanted to at some point. Even just one. Nonetheless, he wouldn't mention it again, the last thing he wanted to be was one of _those_ Alphas. With a nod and assessing squint of their whereabouts, the Dane turned and started in the direction of the courthouse. "Kind of hard to miss that big old building. Seems like there is a lot of history here."

“There is,” Lee said with a stretch. “Not all good.” Pups were so strange to him, but feeling Lucas’ want for one almost made him want one, too.

"Being a teacher, I have a thirst for knowledge, I guess, or maybe it’s because I’m...old," Lucas grinned as he turned at the redlight towards the courthouse parking garage, the blinker clicking loudly. "But I'd love to take a historical tour sometime, if you'd be up for it, kæreste."

“There is a haunted tour I’ve always wanted to do,” Lee offered, head canted. “Scaaarrryyy!”

"Your big Danish Alpha will keep you safe from the monsters," Lucas crooned, wiggling his barely there brows over at Lee, flirtatiously, as he pulled into the parking garage. "It sounds fun, I say we do it!"

“Ghosts! Not monsters,” Lee corrected with a playful pinch to Lucas’ thigh. He pushed his door open and got out.

"Who would have thought I'd be marrying a paranormal expert," Lucas chuckled, with an equally playful wink once he'd gotten out of the car and locked it, walking over to Lee’s side. His heart began to thud with excitement, knowing that once they left this place, they'd be allowed to marry in four days.

“You’re weird,” Lee said, giving Lucas a squeeze around the belly, and then took his hand. “Let’s try to make this quick…” He was starting to sweat with need under his clothes.

Lucas laughed, having enjoyed the hug and took Lee's hand, walking them inside the building with urgency. "I am weird, most of us Danes are," he agreed, and scented his mate, feeling that need as well. "Quick sounds best, love."

“I want to fuck in the car,” Lee whispered, eyes gleaming mischievously up at Lucas as they walked toward the doors, and entered quietly.

Lucas coughed to suppress a growl at that, and looked over at Lee, his eyes darkening with lust for a brief moment. As they walked closer to the desk, he leaned near the heat stricken Omega’s ear and whispered back, "I'll fuck you, _hard_ , in the backseat with your feet against the glass..."

Lee felt wetness start to pool between his cheeks at that, and grabbed Lucas’ hip as they approached the desk. “We’d… like a marriage license.”

Lucas' nostrils flared at the rush of slick, and he let go of Lee's hand to wrap a possessive arm around his torso instead. The Alpha's knot throbbed and his balls started to ache, sweat beading on his neck. Taking a breath, he offered the Beta woman a nod in agreement and she pulled out the forms for them to fill out together with two pens. "Thank you, ma'am."

Taking the forms, Lee lead them to two chairs and sat down together, sweating. “Fill your part out.”

"I'm on it," Lucas said, his voice deeper and started quickly filling out the form, his skin heating up and cock leaking pre-come from the tip. After a minute, he was done, and looked over to see if Lee was. "Finished, honey."

Lee finished up, too and he took both forms to the counter and gave over his identification card, and then reached for Lucas so he could give over his visa. “Anything else you need?” Lee asked the woman.

"A copy of your divorce paperwork, Mister Schou, and both of your birth certificates, but you can fax those in, before five today," she smiled, knowingly and Lucas' skin flushed. He handed over his visa with a nod.

After the woman handed them back their cards, she gave Lucas the receipt and once he'd thanked her, he took Lee's hand, ushering them out of the courthouse.  

“I guess we should have thought about that. Do you have your birth certificate?” Lee asked, as they walked back to the car slowly.

"Ja, I have it and my divorce paperwork in my bag at your mother's place," Lucas answered, with a smile, taking a breath to calm himself from impending frenzy. "I made sure to bring all my important documents in case there were any issues, don’t worry, min kæreste."

“We have a fax somewhere,” Lee murmured as they got to the car and immediately crawled into the back seat, giving Lucas a look.

"Good," Lucas said and then undid his belt before he got inside, thankful they'd parked in one of the more secluded areas of the garage. Though he didn't care at this point anyways. Once in, he locked the car door, toeing off his boots and all but pounced on Lee, lips crashing together.

Lee barely got out of his jeans before taking Lucas into his arms, kissing frantically as he rutted up against him, needy. “Oh fuck, I need you.”

"My Lee, I need you too, min skat..." Lucas' words were practically growled out, as he managed to get off his pants and boxers. Once he had, the Alpha got in between his Omega's legs, and rolled his hips down into him, kissing him hard before finally plunging his hard cock inside the boy’s soaking wet hole. “Fuck, you feel so good-”

“Hard, please-” Lee begged, wanting to feel it for days after this, writhing under his Alpha.

Lucas was more than happy to oblige and began pounding into Lee, wet squelching noises filling the rocking little hybrid as he did. He fed from his mate's mouth, sucking his tongue and biting his lips. "Like that, honey? Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass."

“I love it-” Lee managed, grasping onto Lucas tightly with his legs and arms, taking him in deep, trying to get as much of his cock as he could.

"Mm, shit, me too," Lucas groaned, and hooked an arm under each of Lee's legs, pushing them back towards his fiance’s chest so he could fuck into him even deeper and get a better angle. "Oh, helvede, so flexible-"

Lee held his own knees to his chest, bright eyes gazing up at Lucas as his flushed skin sprinkle with a sheen of sweat. Gasping, heat pooled in his loins, threatening to spill already. “Lucas, _my_ Alpha-”

Lucas leaned forward, ashy fringe hanging in his eyes and kissed Lee. He grunted into his mate’s mouth, biting each sound as his orgasm neared and scorched his loins causing him to snap his hips wildly. “ _Min_ beautiful Omega, come for your Daddy-”

The younger man gripped around the Alpha’s cock with his soaking wet hole and started to to come, squeezing as he milked Lucas’ cock into coming with him. “Fuck, Lucas-!”

"Ah, shit, sweetheart!" Lucas cried out, deeply, his lips curled into a snarl. He chased the wet heat of Lee's hole, jack-hammering a few more times until he was coming, his seed mixing with slick and knot locking them in place.

Lee groaned, languid and stretched out below his mate, content to be stuck like this now for a good while. He laughed at that, hugging Lucas. “Gonna be stuck for a bit.”

Lucas panted, his belly and chest moving in and out rapidly as he held his Omega. At Lee's laugh, he chuckled in turn, and brushed the hair from his brow. "I don't mind. Once we're free, we can get those rings and maybe lunch someplace because I'm hungry."

“Me too,” Lee whispered, and kissed Lucas again, slowly. “This has been the best heat ever, so far.”

"Same here," Lucas murmured, lazily and sloppily kissing Lee's lips and then his neck. "I'll make sure it continues to be, for both of us."

After about thirty minutes, Lucas knot simmered down and they dressed. They drove to the jewelry store, where Lee looked at things he thought Lucas might like. “Do you want simple or?”

"Simple, yes, kæreste," Lucas nodded with a smile, as he looked at a two rings that reminded him of Lee. The first was white gold, with a sea blue stone in the middle, a little diamonds around that on either side. It was still simple compared to many of the others there. The second, was yellow gold, and had celtic love knots all the way around the band. "What do you think of one of these?"

“Which do you like?” Lee asked, not sure as he never wore jewelry and didn’t ever really intend to either. He thought rungs were simple, bare minimum, unless you were a female.

"The blue stone reminds me of your gorgeous eyes," Lucas smiled, looking from the ring up to Lee's hues, "but the other is symbolic of our bond and the love we share. I want you to pick. Even if it's a plain band with nothing on it. The important thing is you're marrying me."

“Would two plain bands be so bad?” Lee asked, brows raised up toward Lucas.

"Not at all, let's get those then," Lucas answered, honestly, being a man of simplicity himself. More than anything he just wanted Lee to like what he was going to brandish on his perfect slender finger. "White or yellow gold, sweetheart?"

“White,” Lee said with a smile, glad that Lucas wasn’t upset he didn’t want more than what they needed.

"That's perfect," Lucas smiled, leaning over to kiss Lee's cheek and told the attendant to get them two white gold bands in their sizes. It was truly just a beautiful experience, fancy rings or not, for the Alpha. He had thought he might never be married again, much less pair bonded.

Lee grinned and let Lucas pay for these ones, not wanting his Alpha to feel as though he couldn’t. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome," Lucas hummed, grinning from ear to ear and took his card back once the clerk had swiped it. It made him feel useful, and needed, he liked being able to do his part. Once the rings were bagged, he took it into his hand, and thanked the man who'd been serving them as they walked out.

“I’m starved,” Lee said, with a small smile. “Do you want pastries or something hearty?”

"How about something hearty, and then maybe pastries later," Lucas answered, looking down the long row of buildings and restaurants on the street. "But first things first..." He took out the rings, and took Lee's hand, placing his band on his finger, kissing it gently. "Jeg elsker dig, Lee."

“Oh, is it okay before the ceremony?” Lee asked, looking at the ring on his finger as it gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"It is, though we'll have to take them off briefly when we get married. The bands are our engagement rings and wedding rings all in one," Lucas explained with a smile and then put his own on.

Lee wrapped his arms around Lucas tightly, holding him close as he kissed him. “You’re the best. I love you.”

The Alpha all but melted at that, breathing in his mate's scent. "I love you too. Now, let's eat," he chuckled, still holding him. "Are any of these places good?"

“They are all good. Depends on what you feel like eating,” Lee offered, taking Lucas’ hand.

"Meat and potatoes," Lucas replied, his belly making an audible rumble as he took held Lee's hand protectively, starting to walk down the sidewalk. "I know you're not into meat though, so maybe some place that has both options?"

“Lots of places here have vegetarian options,” Lee answered, pulling them into a smaller little joint, hole in the wall sort of place, where you ordered and found a seat anywhere. The menu had a lot of homestyle favorites and classic dishes. Lee ordered the lentil soup and corn bread.

Lucas leaned forward, bracing large palms on the counter,  as he glanced at the menu above their heads through his glasses. He finally settled on an angus double cheeseburger and a loaded baked potato. After he paid, he took the little number to place on their table and lead Lee to a booth to sit down. "This is nice, I don't know what lentil soup is but I hope you like it, honey."

“It’s a vegetable based soup with lentils in it,” Lee explained, shaking his head.

"Much healthier than my choice," Lucas laughed, watching Lee's expression. "Don't you ever miss meat? I would never try to change you, but I'm curious."

“Sometimes I want a steak, but then I think about the cow…” Lee said, shrugging slim shoulder.

"I can understand that, " Lucas said, licking his lips, contemplatively. He loved animals, but especially as an Alpha, he needed meat. "It's okay, you stick to the things you love, baby."

Lee wouldn't change his Alpha, as he knew Lucas wouldn't change him. “Thanks.”

Lucas nodded, and looked up when he saw their food being brought to them. He said a thanks to the woman and then squeezed the sour cream on his potato. "Productive day today, we got a lot accomplished."

“Still have to fax in your stuff.” Lee picked up his spoon after adding in some salt and pepper.

"True, sweetheart," Lucas said, watching Lee add his salt and pepper and then taking a big bite of his burger with a hum. “What would you like to do tonight? I would love to see the parade everyone speaks about, if that’s an every night thing? Though, maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea with us in the midst of our heat...”

Lee chuckled, taking a bite. “No, that’s only during Mardi Gras. That’s at the end of February. You have a few months to prepare for that.”

Lucas frowned, playfully, lips pursed and then scooped a spoonful of potato into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he raised a brow and laughed. "Must be crazier than I'm picturing if I need to prepare for it."

“Lots of people partying in the streets half naked,” Lee explained with a grin, taking a few more bites.

"Oh...well goodness." The Alpha grinned back at his husband to be, then a thought occurred to him as he took a few more hearty mouthfuls of burger. "So do you plan on getting naked, when we go?" Lucas whispered, curiously, not loving the idea personally but wondered if that would be something Lee wanted to enjoy.

Lee shook his head. “No. And I said _half_ naked. No one ever gets fully, they get into trouble usually.”

"Half naked, yes," Lucas chuckled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He wasn’t a controlling Alpha, but he was still an Alpha and could get jealous, occasionally. "Glad you don't want to though, I don't like the idea of anyone else seeing you...in _that_ way, you know?"

Lee used to thrive for that look from other Alphas, but now that he had Lucas, he found he never no craved it. “I know. Don’t worry.”

Lucas offered Lee a smile of understanding and finished his burger and potato, chasing it with some water. He leaned back and sighed, contentedly. “That was good. Very full now. Hope you liked your soup and bread.”

“Filling.” Lee took their bowls to the counter, not wanting to be rude, and then came back to take Lucas’ hand.

Hand in hand, Lucas walked with Lee out of the restaurant, holding the door with his other. “Where to now, min skat?”

“Let’s go home and get everything settled. Then I’m going for a jog if you want to follow?” Lee offered, gently.

"Sounds good to me," Lucas agreed, and walked with an arm around Lee's shoulder, towards the car. He thought about the proposal, and decided the exercise would do him good. Also, it wouldn't be wise to let his heat stricken mate run alone. "Sure, I'll follow you anywhere. I'd love to."

"Hope you brought some running shorts,” Lee teased as they walked, jabbing his mate in the side with one finger.

"I'll leave those to you," Lucas laughed, turning to nip at Lee's ear. "You look better in them anyways. I do have some jogging pants though."

“That’ll work,” Lee whispered, nuzzling back into Lucas’ face.

Lucas breathed out, purring quietly as his Omega nuzzled him. He unlocked the car with the remote, gently pushing Lee back against it to nuzzle him back and kiss him. "Helvede, Lee, I can't get enough of you..."

Lee groaned at that, biting Lucas’ bottom lip once, slowly letting go of it between his teeth. “We need to get home.”

"Yes...we do and quickly," Lucas panted, pressing their foreheads together once before moving back and opening Lee's door. A second or so later and he was climbing into the driver's side, knot throbbing with need. Once his mate was inside, he started the engine and backed out, heading for his soon to be mother-in-law's home.

Lee tried to keep his mind off everything, starting by thinking about their place. “So… anything you want to improve the apartment with?” His hole was leaking though, making it hard to concentrate.

Lucas sniffed the air, his pupils large and covering most of the brown there as he drove, trying to also concentrate. Lee's scent wasn't helping, and it made his cock weep a few thick beads of hormone laced precome against the fabric of his boxers. "I...I, um...a nice couch, and television?"

“No like… renovations…” Lee whispered, hands in his lap as he tried to keep his own erection and scent to himself.

Clearing his throat, Lucas nodded with a chuckle. He made a right turn to head onto the road where Lee's mother lived and took a breath. "I think it could be repainted, maybe change the flooring too, it had some weak spots."

“Yeah, weak spots, good idea. No falling… through the ceiling to the bar below,” Lee laughed, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"No, we don't want that," Lucas laughed with Lee, placing his hand over the Omega's briefly, just to feel contact of some sort. "I'd also feel better with some more locks, maybe a security system."

“Good idea. Especially with the bar below,” Lee rationalized, even if he had thought about all that, he liked having his mate’s input on it.

“Yes, honey.” Lucas smiled, clicking on his blinker at the red light, and took Lee’s hand to kiss the back of it. “I am just so happy. To be with you, to be marrying you, our new place...all of it. Also, very eager to make love to you again.”

“You can’t keep your hands off me,” Lee crooned, ready to jump out of the car the second they got home.

"No, I can't," Lucas admitted, licking his lips slowly and cutting Lee a seductive glance over the rim of his glasses. The light turned green and off they went, only a few blocks away now. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for, eh?"

“Three months worth,” Lee purred, daring to put his hands on Lucas’ thigh, rubbing slightly.

Lucas growled, flexing his muscular thigh under Lee's grasp, his hips shifting pleasurably. He was so sensitive to even just the heat that radiated from his Omega's touch and seemingly burned into his skin, through his pants. Finally he pulled into the garage and put the car in park. "I know, it was horrible and now that I'm here...well, I just want to be inside of you all the time..."

“Let’s… let’s go fax your stuff and you can be inside me the rest of the day,” Lee panted as he got out, slowly making his way up the steps into the house again.

"Good idea," Lucas rasped, his tone thick and dripping with arousal. He got out and locked it up, following Lee quickly up the stairs. The Alpha unashamedly hung back a little to watch his fiance's ass flex and twist as he climbed the steps. It was made pretty apparent that he was by the way he was muttering curses to himself in Danish.

Lee’s mother’s car was gone, and there was no sign of staff help either. Lee started to strip down. “The faster you work…” he taunted, heading toward the office where the fax machine was kept.

Lucas, once he knew they were alone, started to take off his clothing, bit by bit, before suddenly sprinting upstairs to get to his bag. While he was in there, he took off all of his clothing and grabbed the documents, trotting back downstairs to the office to hand Lee the paperwork. Panting a little, he grinned. "There, sweetheart...let's get this faxed."

Lee, naked now, bent over the fax and got it sent off, pert ass out. “It’ll just take a second…”

The Alpha's mouth watered as he looked at Lee's ass and without warning, he got on his knees, and pressed his face right between his cheeks. "Okay, you do that, I'll be busy here," he growled, and licked up his mate's crack, gathering sweet slick on his tongue.  

Lee clenched his hands against the desk and huffed a heated sigh. “Oh fuck, Lucas… please-”

Lucas speared Lee open even more with his tongue, reaching around to grasp his cock and jack him off. "Please what naughty boy? You have a fax to send..." he rumbled, deeply, the words punctuated with loud smacking sounds as he ate his mate out, hungrily.

“It’s sending-” Lee managed, thighs quivering at the very feel of his mate feeding off his wet juices that now ran down his insides of his legs.

"Good," Lucas murmured, and stuck two fingers inside, fucking Lee with them and massaging his prostate, slowly. He kept his tongue right there on his young Omega's hole as he did, his other hand still stroking and thumbing over Lee’s damp slit.

Lee groaned loudly, pushing back against Lucas’ fingers and tongue, wanton. “Please, please…”

Lucas pulled his fingers out, carefully and removed his hand, standing up. Kissing Lee's back, the Alpha gripped his own cock and lined it up with his mate's hole, pushing inside to the hilt, with a deep raspy groan. There was no way he could refuse him or himself, they both needed each other so desperately. "Shit, du føler dig så godt, Lee-"  

“Oh-” Lee gasped out, taking Lucas completely in, bent all the way over the desk, papers flying. “Hard-”

Gripping Lee's hips, Lucas pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, repeating the act, relentlessly, the desk moving a little with each time. Sweat started to form in a fine mist over the Dane's tawny skin, his cock throbbing inside the hot cavern of the younger man's body. "You like it this way, kæreste, hard and rough, don't you?"

“I like everything with you,” Lee managed, sweating as he tried to keep purchase of the desk, the very last page of the fax going through just as the machine fell off the desk.

"Same, my baby," Lucas panted, his grunts beginning to crescendo as his orgasm neared the precipice. He continued his pleasurable assault, spreading Lee's cheeks to watch his cock be swallowed with each inward thrust. "I'm close, fuck-"

“Come on, come on,” Lee panted, his dick slicking the desk under him as he hit hard with every thrust, pleasure bursting through his veins, and the finally down Lucas’ cock.

Lee's tight hot grip, and the rush of come, pulled Lucas' from his body and out of his cock. He saw stars burst before his eyes as he exploded and coated Lee, his knot once more latching them together. "God, I love you, honey, I love you so much-"

“I love you, Lucas…” Lee managed, hunched over, panting against the cherrywood top of the polished desk. “Fuck.”

Lucas kissed Lee's back at that, and helped him to stand, sitting down in the computer chair so his mate could rest on his lap while they waited out the knot. When he sat down, another wave of come shot into the Omega due to the movement. "Ah, fuck-"

Lee laughed. “God, you’re amazing, you know that?” Lee sat back, happy to wait just like this until Lucas’ knot went down.

"I am? Well so are you, min skat," Lucas purred, feeling warm and loved from the praise. He held Lee around his waist and nuzzled his neck from behind. "How did I get so lucky?"

“Karma,” Lee whispered, reaching back to touch Lucas’ jaw with one hand, leaned so he could look into his eyes.

Lucas moved forward so he and Lee could look into each other's eyes easier and felt his heart race faster. All it took was gazing into those beautiful azure hues and the Alpha felt weak in the knees. He kissed his husband to be and sighed, happily with a warm smile. “Thank goodness for that then, sweetheart.”

“It means you’ve done good and deserve good in return,” Lee whispered as he was kissed.

“I wondered what it meant,” Lucas admitted, continuing to softly kiss Lee, with all his love. “I'm glad my good deeds brought me to you.”

“See? Those people can think what they want, but we know the truth,” Lee crooned as he kissed Lucas’ jaw lovingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks pass as Lee and Lucas start to get their new place together and the bar set up. Lee spent most of his time in the bar getting the wine order and the glasses just right. They could open soon enough. 

One morning he headed back up to their home to go over idea with Lucas about food choices in the bar, nothing big, just snacks. On entering the house, he smelled breakfast cooking, but just as soon as it hit his nostrils, his stomach dropped and Lee was huddled over the toilet in the bathroom.

 Lucas had been making eggs and bacon, reflecting on the day they'd gotten married. It had been at a Buddhist temple, simple, yet beautiful with traditional colors of red, crimson and gold, and afterwards they’d received a blessing from the monks. It had been new to the Dane, but it was important to Lee, so it was just as much to Lucas. The important thing was, they were married now.  

The Alpha snapped out of his revery when Lee had rushed passed him, instantly concerned. He shut off the stove and and sat the skillet of cooked food aside and went to the bathroom, sprinting there. When he saw his husband emptying out, he rubbed his back and handed him a tissue. Lucas had noticed a shift in his mate's scent the past few days, but wasn't quite sure what was the cause, though he had ideas. "Lee, sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here." 

Lee retched a few more times, not much in his stomach, but what was in there came right back up, bile and all. He wiped his mouth with the tissue, clutching onto Lucas’ shoulder. “Must be a bug going around.” 

Lucas gently wrapped his arms around Lee's body, wanting to offer him comfort. "Maybe, but I'd feel better if we took you to the doctor to be seen. Let me get you some water, and some saltine crackers, okay?" 

“It’s just a little throw up, Lucas,” Lee insisted, but let his husband help him to his feet slowly, and then hugged him, comforted this way. 

"Yes, but it could mean a number of things. You’re very healthy so throwing up out of the blue concerns me," Lucas explained, kindly, hugging him. "And you've smelled different lately, which could be due to a bug or...something else, you know?"

“Different?” Lee asked, resting his chin over Lucas’ shoulder, nose against his scent gland, taking him in. 

"It's hard to describe, maybe almost a citrusy smell, it's stronger," Lucas answered, inhaling Lee's gland, feeling very protective, way more than usual. He let out a low growl, without meaning to and clutched his Omega closer, minding his stomach.  

Lee had been feeling bloated, not wanting to eat much as the thought made him nauseated. He frowned and held Lucas tighter. “Maybe we should then, to rule things out.” 

"I'm glad you agree," Lucas said, quietly and kissed Lee's neck, letting him go. "Let me get you the water and crackers first. Some vitamins might not be a bad idea either."  

“Let’s just go now. I’m not hungry for anything,” Lee murmured, clutching at Lucas. 

"Okay, min skat," Lucas nodded, and took hooked his arm around Lee, walking him out of the bathroom. "Just...let me at least grab a water for you, and put the food into the fridge."  

Lee nodded, arms wrapped around himself, almost protectively, starting to get the feeling maybe it was something they hadn't really discussed. They hadn't exactly been _safe_ during his heat.  

Lucas let Lee go long enough to put the food up, snagging bacon for himself, and then got a bottle of water for his husband. "Here, honey," he said and handed him the water, grabbing his keys and wallet. He was honestly hopeful it might be what he was thinking it was, but wasn’t sure how Lee would take it.  

Lee took the water and followed Lucas out as they locked up. “If it is what we think, what would you want to do?” 

"Keep it, " Lucas said, quietly, without needing to think. As he walked them to the car, he looked over at Lee with hopeful eyes, he wasn't for that alternative, but it also wasn't _his_ body. "It's...up to you though, more than anything. What do you want?"  

It was so different for male Omega to be pregnant than Lucas’ female Beta ex wife. Lee wasn't sure how he felt. “I don't know yet. We don't even know for sure…” 

"No, we don't, but I'm," Lucas trailed off, and unlocked the car for Lee, his arm leading him possessively. Honestly, the thought of Lee choosing to not keep the pup, _if_ he was pregnant, would be heartbreaking. "You're right, we don't know yet."    

Lee honored all life, there was no way he’d be able to not keep the pup. He got in and buckled, rubbing his stomach a little, but quietly kept to himself. Everything was changing so quickly. 

After tugging on the seat-belt gently, to make sure it was secure, Lucas fastened his own and then started up the engine, backing up. "Whatever the results are, my love, it will be okay, I'm here for you, we're a family." 

Lee was quiet the trip there and quiet on the way in as they waited to be seen. The most they could do was a blood test, and once they’d done that, they had to wait. The results were quick, thankfully, and within two hours since he threw up, they had the results in hand, standing outside the clinic. 

“I… you read it,” Lee said, handing the paper to Lucas.

 "Sure, sweetheart," Lucas said, gingerly taking the paper, and unfolding it, his heart racing. He straightened his glasses and looked it over, an arm around Lee. The Alpha was unable to contain the proud grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth, nor could he hide the way his warm eyes widened with delight. "Oh my. Lee, you're pregnant!"  

Lee turned his face into Lucas’ neck and held it there for a good solid minute as he squeezed his mate around the middle. Things changed fast, but Lee knew the universe would not give him what he couldn’t handle. All he did was squeeze Lucas harder, a small smile on his lips as he did. 

Lucas, being an Alpha unashamed of his emotions, started to get teary-eyed. He was _ecstatic_ to say the very least, and held onto Lee just as tightly, kissing his head. "Lee, I'm so happy, but I have to ask, are we, I mean are we going to keep him or her, sweetheart?"   

“I don’t believe in abortion, Luke,” Lee said, quietly. “It’s not the best timing, but maybe we need this now.” 

Lucas was very glad to hear that, so very relieved. "You and our pup have made me so happy, my darling. I will take care of you both, keep you safe. I love you so much," he rambled, feeling just totally overwhelmed in the best way. "Let's get home, we have appointments to make and you need to eat, please."  

The thought of eggs made Lee’s stomach churn. “Can… we have something not breakfast?” 

"Anything you want," Lucas answered, rubbing Lee's back and then opened the car door for his husband. "What would you like?"

“Soup maybe? Something that will stay down,” Lee suggested as he got into the car once more.

Lucas nodded, and closed the door, rounding the car to get in himself. Once inside, he cranked it and put on his seat-belt, waiting for Lee to do the same before taking off. "Soup it will be then. I can make the appointment for your first checkup, after we eat, if you want to rest, or something, kæreste." 

Lee just nodded, realizing this changed a lot about his habits, and it would change a lot about his looks. “I’m going to get fat.” 

Lucas, at the red-light, smiled at Lee and placed his hand over his mate's belly. "You'll be glowing, carrying our pup. I can't imagine you looking more beautiful than that." 

 Making a face at Lucas, Lee puffed out his belly a little, but there wasn’t much to do that with, honestly. “Sure…” 

Lucas smiled, again, and rubbed soothing circles on Lee's belly and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. The light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road, heading towards home. "I've lost half of the weight I gained, so I'm sure you'll lose your weight too. But even if you don't, I'll love you no less than I do right now, honey."  

“Don’t say it like that,” Lee sighed, well aware that male Omegas didn’t have birth the way females did, and this whole thing would end in him having surgery to get the pup out. 

"I'm sorry, I just meant you're perfect to me, no matter what, and I'm so happy," Lucas offered, knowing Lee would probably have mood swings, if he wasn't already. He wanted to think of a way to make his husband smile. "Think of all the shopping we get to do..."

“We’ll have to redecorate the spare room now,” Lee mused, slightly, looking out the window. “I don’t know how I’m going to run a wine bar if I can’t drink the wine.” 

"Yes, we will, it'll be a fun thing to do," Lucas said, glancing over at Lee as he headed down the road they lived on. "I know it'll be hard without wine, but it's not required to run the bar or I can take over. I'd be glad to, especially since I'm only teaching as a substitute part time." 

“You don’t know anything about wine,” Lee huffed, not yet aware of the horrible mood swings that were wreaking through him already. “I’ll find help.” 

Lucas pursed his lips, and started to say he could learn, but let it go, nodding instead with a smile. He pulled into the parking space and shut off the engine, taking off his seat-belt. "As you wish, dear, though I can help with that, at least." 

Lee got out and pulled keys from his pocket, unlocking the bar, and then locking it back once Lucas was in. He jogged the steps up to their apartment, and then unlocked that, too. “Do we even have soup?”

Frowning, Lucas put his keys on the table and thought for a moment, he’d been so excited he hadn’t even thought to stop at the store. "I think we have, tomato, but that's not very nutritious. I can go get something and come right back. Vegetable maybe, or something with those lentil things?" 

Lee paled a little at the thought of tomato, or anything really. “Maybe just broth?” He held a hand over his stomach, frowning down at it. 

"What kind of broth?" Lucas asked, rubbing his husband's belly, unable to not. The only broth he knew of was chicken or beef and that wouldn't be what Lee would want, though he wondered if his Omega might end up craving meat at some point. "But sure, I'll get you all of the broth you can stomach, baby." 

“Like a vegetable one with tofu maybe?” he asked, big blue eyes pleading up at his husband to find _something_ that might placate his stomach.  

Lucas stroked Lee's cheek and gave him a soft kiss. He took his keys in hand again and his phone, pocketing it. "Ok, then that's what you'll have. Water, vitamins, and rest, until I get back okay? Call me if you need _anything_ , please."  

“I’m just going to go lie down I think,” Lee said and kissed Lucas’ cheek. 

"Okay, min elskede," Lucas said, his eyes full of concern. He wasn't even comfortable leaving Lee at all, truthfully but his Alpha instincts to protect and guard were at an alltime high. The Dane turned to head out, calling over his shoulder before closing the door, "Remember, call, if you need me." 

“I’m just going to be sleeping,” Lee said, and waved him off. He wandered into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, and curled up to sleep, closing his eyes. 

Lucas came back about forty-five minutes later, and locked the door, putting the bags on the counter. He'd gone a little overboard and had gotten more crackers, prenatal vitamins, and about ten different cans of soup. Not being sure what kind of tofu to get, he’d gotten a couple different kinds of that also, and some vegan burgers, stuff for salad.  

"Lee?" Lucas called out, quietly, walking towards to bedroom to see if he was asleep, not wanting to wake him if he was.  

Lee was fast asleep still, sprawled out on the bed, one hand over his eyes the other over his stomach, drooling a little. 

In the room now, Lucas sighed, happily, just watching Lee. He looked so cute, so peaceful. The older man quietly grabbed a blanket to cover him up and then went back into the kitchen, realizing then that he hadn't eaten either. He was starved, so he started to heat up Lee's soup, and a sandwich for himself. The tofu, he'd have to google how to make, since he had no idea.  

Ten minutes later, Lee shuffled out with his hair sticking up a little. “Smells good,” he murmured, going to Lucas to wrap his arms around him from behind. 

Lucas leaned back into Lee and hummed, angling his head to look at him. He was happy the smell didn't seem to make him sick. "I had to google the tofu stuff, but hopefully you'll like it," he smiled, "How are you feeling?" 

“Better,” Lee said, and looked over at the pan with the tofu and shrugged. “Most tofu is cooked already, so it’s fine.” He smiled and took the bowl of soup on the counter and dumped the pan of tofu into it. 

Lucas grabbed his plate of sandwiches--ham and cheese--with chips, and watched Lee, wanting to see how he liked it prepared. "I'm glad you're better. I got a lot of soups, and prenatal vitamins, stuff for salad too, sweetheart." 

“Thank you,” Lee said and sat at the table, taking a spoon to his tofu veggie soup. It was perfect, not too heavy for his stomach and didn’t make him want to barf thinking about it 

"You're welcome," Lucas grinned and joined Lee at the table, after he'd put two waters there for them. "I called and made that appointment for you, while I was out and they had a cancellation, luckily. We have to be there at ten tomorrow morning, if that works for you?" 

“Tomorrow? What do we… do there?” Lee asked, not quite sure how all this worked, he never thought he’d be having a pup. 

Lucas only knew from when he'd taken Kirsten, his ex-wife, and she was a Beta, so it was different. He had to assume it was similar though. "They'll take your vitals, draw blood, and do a sonogram. It'll let us see our pup and find out the day of conception, when you're due."  

“Oh…” That was almost a little too real for Lee, he was still very much processing. “Well that’ll be fun.” 

The Alpha reached over and took Lee's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. He understood this was unexpected, and very new to his husband. Luckily, Lucas was experienced due to Marcus. His son, who he still needed to call and give the good news to. "It'll be okay, I'll be there with you, every step of the way. I promise, baby."  

“I know, I know…” Lee said, eating with his free hand, hungry now that his stomach had settled a little bit more. “Just… nervous.”

"I understand, honey," Lucas sympathized, and let go of Lee's hand. He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing a bit loudly, almost smacking due to being so famished. 

Lee looked over at Lucas as he did that, frowning at the noises, and found himself actually _disgusted_ where he might not usually be. He swallowed and pushed his soup aside. “Maybe I’ll go for a run.”  

"A run? No, you need to eat, honey," Lucas pleaded, moving the soup back in front of him in a protective way. It occurred to him then that he had been smacking. He hadn't meant to. "I'll go eat in the living room and we don't know if it's safe for you to be running, not until we ask the doctor."   

Lee stared at the soup, hands in his lap, his bottom lip starting to tremble. No running? No wine? Lucas didn’t want to eat around him? The Omega’s emotions started to pour together all at once, unable to contain it. Lee started to bawl, the swell of tears streaking his face. 

The pain coming from Lee made Lucas feel sick to his stomach, the need to soothe him more overwhelming than any he'd felt in his life. He instantly got up from his chair and knelt before his Omega, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling. "Please don't cry, my angel, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only going to eat in the living room so I wouldn't make you sick and you might be able to run, we just need to check first."  

Lee wasn’t sure why he was so upset, it was jarring but the crying, he never _cried_ and yet he couldn’t stop. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck and nuzzled into his neck, trying to calm himself. Lee had been so very independent and his world was taking a flip, turning completely one hundred and eighty degrees.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I can’t stop…” he sniffled. 

Lucas ran his fingers through Lee's hair, down to the nape of his neck, where he rubbed, gently. "It's normal, you don't need to be sorry. It's your hormones, and the fact that this is new," Lucas explained and pulled back to look into those damp blue eyes that he loved so much. He kissed each tear from his cheek, and just continued to hold him.  

Lee sobbed, until he couldn’t find it himself anymore, and then just sighed a shaking breath as he was held. There was no turning back from this and it was only going to get worse.

Lucas stood up, and guided Lee to sit on his lap, still at the dining room table. Emitting an Alpha purr--one meant to calm-- he kissed his husband’s salty, tear damp lips. "Min kæreste...I love you, you and our pup."  

“Do you…” Lee sniffled again, trying to calm himself, arms and legs around his mate. “Do you want a boy or girl?”

"I'll be happy with either," Lucas admitted, honestly and wiped Lee's cheek with the back of his rough knuckles. "I've never had a girl, as you know, so that would be nice too. What about you?"  

Lee shrugged. “I’ve never thought about having kids let alone knowing what I’d want. Something healthy, I guess.” 

"Well we should be able to find out the pup’s gender when you're sixteen to twenty weeks along, if I remember correctly," Lucas explained, rubbing his hand in between them, over Lee's belly. "I know you’ve never thought about this before, and there are things happening you might be nervous about, but you’re not alone. What you’ll go through, things like nesting, mood swings, cravings...it's all natural and normal." 

“Am I…. I mean I’m not a female Omega, I don’t have breasts, how does that work?” Lee asked, quieter this time, having not given that much thought either because he just always assumed he wouldn’t get pregnant. 

Lucas tried to think about how Lee might take this, but he'd been around a male Omega who was with child--his ex-brother in law--so he knew some about it. He took Lee's face in his hands, and kissed him before speaking in a calm, loving tone. "Your pecs will fill out, a little, towards the end of your pregnancy, so you can feed our pup. There are special support garments you can use though, and they shouldn't get too large."  

“How are you going to stand to look at me?” Lee sighed, not one who usually cared, but his body was quickly not becoming his own, and he felt almost alien inside it’s shell. 

"Honey...please, don't even think something like that. I love you, you're perfect and like I said before, even more beautiful with our pup inside of you," Lucas whispered, reverently, cupping Lee's chin and kissing his lips. To an Alpha there was nothing more breathtaking than the sight of their mate, belly swollen with a pup or two. "Do you feel like eating the rest of your dinner? I can heat it back up for you..."  

Lee shook his head, gazing up at Lucas, trying his best to keep it all together, but it was going to take a few days to get used to the idea of his body being for two for nine months. “I’m not hungry anymore.” 

Lucas wouldn't force him to eat, though he had every intention of finishing his sandwiches. He knew it would take time for Lee to come around, hopefully he would join him in being happy soon enough. The Alpha rested his face into the hollow of his husband's neck, and took a deep breath. "Alright, my dear, I won't push." 

“I’ll let you finish,” Lee said, squeezing Lucas one last time and then slipped off his lap. He really wanted to go for a run, but instead he walked back to the bedroom to lie down again. 

Lucas nodded with a smile, and watched Lee pad off into the room. He sighed, to himself and finished his meal, thinking over things. When he was done, he took their plates into the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher and then went into the bedroom to check on Lee. “Lee, are you awake?” he whispered, walking quietly. 

“Yes,” Lee whispered back, curled in the blankets on the bed, on his side, staring out the large glass window surrounded by brick. 

"We could go for a walk," Lucas said, moving over to sit next to Lee, the bed dipping down under his weight. He stroked his husband's brow, softly, gazing at him. "A walk wouldn't be bad, and we could do it together, if you feel like it?"  

“Can we get ice cream?” Lee asked quietly, pouting a little. 

"Of course we can, min skat, anything you want," Lucas promised, smiling. He leaned over to kiss Lee's ear, neck and then his lips. "Let's get our shoes on and go, hm?"  

Lee nodded, getting to his feet, he found his shoes behind the door and put them on quickly. Ice cream sounded really good, he hoped it still did by the time they got there. 

Lucas had his shoes on by the time Lee was ready and he took his hand, leading them towards the door. Before he opened it, he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. "What kind of ice cream would you like?"  

“I don’t know yet. Just sounds good,” Lee said, walking out with his husband, they locked up, and started down toward the river where there was a nice little ice cream shop.

"I think I want chocolate, but we'll see," Lucas smiled, hooking his arm around Lee's waist as the strolled, keeping an eye out to their surroundings. It wasn't overly hot and not cold, the perfect evening stroll.

“Maybe strawberry,” Lee said, since they were contemplating. “Or both. Chocolate and strawberry, mmm,” he hummed.

"We'll get you any and all flavors," Lucas chuckled, looking over at Lee, keeping him close as they neared the shop. "Maybe I'll eat mine off of those lips of yours, sweetheart."  

Lee grinned at that, and hugged Lucas as they walked. “Maybe we just get a lot to take home.” 

"That sounds perfect," Lucas grinned back, and lowered his hand to squeeze Lee's ass, just as they walked to the door of the shop.  

Lee wiggled in Lucas’ touch and then then free to go look at all the flavors. “Oh, pistachio…” 

Lucas chuckled and followed his husband to go look at the flavors with him. He gave a nod and smile in greeting to the shop worker as he stayed close to Lee. “It all looks so good. Is pistachio what you'd like, sweetheart?” 

“I don’t know…” Lee frowned looking at all the flavors. “They have peanut butter cup, too…” 

“Well, we could get both, as well as chocolate and strawberry,” Lucas offered, only wanting to see his Omega happy. He chuckled and took Lee's hand. “And then have one big ice cream party.” 

“Can we get a scoop of each flavor?” Lee asked, unable to decide. “I don’t know how we’ll get it home…” 

“We can, honey and I'll carry it, it's not too far,” Lucas answered, thankful there was only thirteen flavors in the mom and pop shop. He looked at the man behind the counter, who'd been listening and had cartons ready, and gestured for him to do just that.  

“I’ll help,” Lee insisted, not that far along that he couldn’t pull his own weight. 

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled, but knew he'd still take most of it. Once the guy was finished scooping, the Alpha went to pay and handed Lee a bag, taking the rest into his hands once he'd pocketed his wallet again. “Ready, min skat?” 

Lee nodded, holding what he could, or rather what Lucas would let him hold, and waited at the door for him. “Thank you.” 

Lucas, as most Alphas, was very protective of his pregnant mate. He joined Lee at the door, bags in hand and walked with with him outside, back towards home. "You're welcome. This should be good, I haven't had ice cream in a while." 

“Me neither. I don’t usually indulge,” Lee said, walking very close to his Alpha, staying out of the way of other people, where he might usually have greeted others. 

"You can indulge all you want," Lucas said, not caring if Lee gained weight, he would anyways and as long as he and the pup were healthy, that was all that mattered. The Alpha kept a keen eye on those walking around them, and stayed on the right side of Lee, the side closest to the road as they trudged back. "I think i'll start with the rocky road." 

“Yeah?” Lee laughed. “We can share? That sounds good actually.”

 "We can, it's all for us both," Lucas laughed with Lee, wanting to hold him but his hands were full, so it would have to wait. They were close anyways. With a flirtatious look, the Alpha canted his head towards Lee, "I'll even feed it to you...if you want." 

“Am I already such precious cargo you need to feed me?” Lee teased back as they walked, snorting a little at the idea. 

"You've always been precious to me, kæreste, but the idea of feeding you is...sexy," Lucas grinned, gently nudging Lee. They finally made it to the bar and the Alpha raised a coy brow at his husband. "Keys are in my pocket, can't get them...you know, since my hands are full."  

Lee grinned and narrowed his eyes playfully as he dug around Lucas’ pocket, feeling his way there, to get the keys, and then opened the bar door first, locked it behind them, and then up to the apartment to unlock that one too. 

"Thank you," Lucas smiled and licked his lips as he walked inside the apartment after Lee. He sat down the ice cream on the counter and pulled out two bowls, spoons and a scooper. "So which one first, love?"

 “The one you wanted,” Lee said as he helped to unpack the scoops and put them all in the freezer, making space by moving things around.

"Okay, Rocky Road and peanut butter too," Lucas said, decidedly, and then scooped out one of each into their bowls. "We have whipped cream I think, if you wanted to add some of that?" 

Lee shook his head and wandered off to toe his sneakers off by the door and then plopped down on the couch, waiting for Lucas.

Lucas brought over the two bowls, without whipped cream, and sat beside Lee, already having kicked his boots off by the door when he'd come inside. "Here, sweetheart. I hope you like it."  

“I’m sure I will, I am starved,” Lee sighed and took the bowl and immediately started to eat. It was cold and refreshing. 

"Because you didn't finish your soup," Lucas said, quietly, still hoping Lee might eat some of that later. He took a bite of his ice cream and hummed. "It's good. I like the rocky road better."  

“I like both,” Lee said with a little smile, bashful for a moment about not eating the soup, but right now this was settling on his stomach better. He lifted his feet into Lucas’ lap.

 "Both are good, but nothing beats rocky road, I have to admit," Lucas grinned and looked at Lee's feet, holding one with his free hand for a second. "You have cute feet, I want to bite your toes." 

“Not while I’m eating!” Lee said, threatening to draw his feet back in and under himself. 

"Your feet are safe...for now," Lucas winked and let it go so that Lee wouldn't pull them back up. He took a bite of his ice cream, and swallowed, licking his lips playfully. "Later though..." 

Lee giggled and wiggled his toes tauntingly. “Later,” he agreed, humming around his spoonful of ice cream, of which he had stirred altogether. 

Lucas wasn't into things with feet, not usually, but there was something about Lee's that made him want to at least taste them. He took a big bite, this time some of the peanut butter and put his hand to his head when he got a brain freeze. "Ah, helvede, that is cold!" 

“Rub your tongue on the roof of your mouth!” Lee laughed, sitting up to kiss Lucas’ cheek softly, leaving a chocolatey kiss there. 

The Dane did what Lee suggested, wondering how that would help, but it did, and the peck that accompanied the advice was also very helpful. Laughing, he turned to kiss his husband's lips, humming as he sucked the upper through his teeth with a gentle pop. "Very good, thank you, I think that helped a lot. The kiss, mostly."  

“Always happy to kiss you,” Lee crooned and nuzzled Lucas’ jaw affectionately and took his last bite of ice cream and set the bowl on the coffee table. 

Lucas finished his and sat the bowl on top of Lee's blindly. Grinning, he nuzzled Lee back and wrapped both well muscled arms around him. "Is that so, baby? I'm glad because I'd be lost without your kisses, and without you."  

Lee nuzzled up into Lucas as he laid back on the sofa and pulled Lucas over him, kissing him deeply. “You can’t live without me.” 

"No, and I wouldn't want to," Lucas confessed, through breathy kisses. The Alpha brushed Lee's hair off his brow, and rutted a few times into Lee as he continued to explore his chocolate flavored mouth. "You taste better than the ice cream..." 

The Omega hummed at that, biting at his mate’s lips as they made out, absolutely feeling better now that he had something in his stomach. “Oh yeah?”

"Ja, you do," Lucas hummed, glad to see that Lee was feeling better, even if it was only ice cream and not anything nutritious. He growled playfully, and pretended that he was gonna bite Lee's nose. 

Lee laughed again and tried to playfully get away from his Alpha. “No, no! No eating!”

Lucas growled again, still playful and pinned Lee's wrists above his head, gently, kissing his jaw. He licked down his Omega's neck, breath hot and murmured, "You don't normally mind when I... _eat_ you, min skat."   

Lee moaned through a purr that escaped his chest, fingers clenched over his head as he writhed under his husband, hips arching up and into his. “Lucas…” he breathed.

"Talk to me baby boy, tell _Daddy,_ what you want," Lucas rumbled, holding Lee's wrists with one hand as the other slid down the side of the young Omega's body, under his ass to lift his thigh.   

“I want to feel your huge Alpha cock inside of me,” Lee all but purred, biting his bottom lip as he wrapped his leg around Lucas’ hip. 

"Fuck, Lee, I want you too," Lucas groaned and kissed Lee hard, breathing heavily into his mouth as he snapped his hips a few times. He moved back just long enough to take off his shirt, and then his pants and boxers, working on Lee's next.  

Lee helped to strip them down so they were in nothing in no time, sprawled out on the couch, naked and gasping as they kissed and rutted against each other. “Wait wait, we can fuck still?” 

Lucas had fucked his Beta wife when she’d been pregnant, but he wasn't sure about a male Omega and what _that_ could bring about. Panting, he lifted up on his palms, forearms bulging and cock painfully hard. "I, I don't know...I don't see why not, but I'm not totally certain. Shit. We could, we could google it, or wait..." 

“No, no, don’t wait, please… fuck, Luke!” Lee groaned, exasperated. If they waited he wouldn’t be in the mood by the time they found out. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt our pup," Lucas sighed with a groan, his eyes roving over Lee's oh so appealing body. "Maybe if I just go slow..."  

Lee huffed, hands over his eyes. “Forget it, forget it!” he exclaimed, slipping out from under Lucas, his hormones far too off the scale to deal with right now. He padded off to the bathroom and shut the door. 

"Lee wait-" Lucas tried, but Lee was already in the bathroom. Frustrated, he punched the couch and cursed in Danish, not one for such outbursts usually but he could feel the hormonal mood swings through the bond. That and he was mad with himself for not having looked it up before. The Alpha got dressed again, and ran his hand through his hair, going to pour himself two fingers of whiskey. 

The bath could be heard running from the bathroom, where Lee was adding copious amounts of bubbles and suds, before getting in and tuning it all out. His body hurt, his heart felt like it was never going to stop beating fast, and everything was just going so hard and so quickly. 

After downing two glasses of whiskey, back to back and fairly quickly, Lucas googled to find answers. Relieved with what he found, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Can I come in, kæreste? Please, I'm sorry..." 

“It’s not locked,” Lee murmured, arms dangled outside of the tub, filled with suds and smelling like peaches. 

Lucas came in and smiled at Lee, scenting the air. His husband looked so good, so sweet, he wanted nothing more than to see him happy and at ease.. "I know, but I didn't want to come in unless you wanted me to," he explained and sat on the closed toilet, leaning forward. "We don't have to now, but I did look, and it's safe to have sex but we could check tomorrow with the doctor anyways. That's one reason I came in here, the other is to say I love you, and I know this is hard, honey, but we'll go through this together." 

The Omega nodded slowly. “Okay. It’s only been a day and I already want it out.” 

"Helvede baby, don't-" Lucas began, his tone a indicating he was a little surprised at the statement, but then he smiled, and calmed down. He placed his hand affectionately on Lee's arm and picked up the loofah with the other, soaping it up. "Just...it'll be okay, tomorrow the doctor will walk us through everything, hm? For now, just let me take care of you, bathe you, if that's alright?"   

Lee nodded his head slowly, with a sigh, leaned over the tub a little more so this his back was exposed to be washed by his mate, fingers dripping onto the floor. “Sorry, I’m… I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, Luke…” He ducked his head a little, ashamed.

"No, no, love," Lucas whispered, in a soothing tone as he started to wash Lee's back, gently. He paused to lean forward and with his free hand, angled his husband's face up to meet his gaze before kissing his lips twice. "I know you didn't mean it. It's a lot for you to go through and all of the sudden."   

Being mated, to Lee, was a life long companionship with lots of fucking. He never ever expected to have a baby in the midst of it. He let go of a long sigh through pouty lips against Lucas’. “I know.” 

Lucas nibbled Lee's lip and then went back to washing his back, his shoulders, and around to his smooth chest. He wanted to fuck his husband, and badly, but hoped that tomorrow would bring a confirmation to the internet’s findings. For now, he’d try to pamper Lee. "How does that feel? Just let your Alpha take care of his sweetheart, okay?"  

Lee nodded again, closing his eyes as Lucas washed him, back to legs, head to toe. “Soon I’ll be the size the of house, you know.” 

"I'll love every inch of you, just as I do now, but I don't think you'll get that big, honey," Lucas crooned, and sat the loofah aside, reaching for the shampoo. He applied a small amount to his palms and sat the bottle down, massaging it onto Lee's scalp in relaxing circles. 

Lee turned himself so his head would fit into Lucas hands perfectly, back to the side of the tub. “If I can run I’ll be okay…” 

Lucas stayed close, letting his scent fill Lee's senses as he washed his hair in a loving and relaxing manner. He knew Lee wouldn't be able to run at a certain point, but he didn't mention that now. "We'll know tomorrow, and I hope you can. I'll even go with you if you can, if that would be okay."  

“You just want to make sure no one touches me,” Lee said with a little smile on his now serene looking face, eyes still closed. 

Lucas laughed, his eyes crinkling. "You're very perceptive. Yes, I that is why." He looked at Lee's beautiful face and hummed, working down to his husband's hairline. "I want to keep you safe, and our pup, as I've said, that's all, sweetheart." 

Lee smiled up at Lucas, opening his pretty sea-blue colored eyes. “Okay…” 

"Gods, just look at you," Lucas sighed, awestruck all over again. He rinsed his hands in the water and took Lee's face in them, to kiss his lips and cheeks softly. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"  

Lee rolled his eyes and then slipped under the water to rinse his hair. “You are smitten and biased, Lucas,” he said, through a waterfall of water coming down his face. 

Lucas shook his head at that, and helped Lee rinse his hair. "I'm not smitten...I'm _in love_ ," he corrected, with a grin, "besides, it's only my opinion and your own that matters right? Though in this instance, the opinion is also the truth..."  

“Yeah, yeah,” Lee laughed, splashing water at his mate, playfully.

"Don't make me come in there after you," Lucas warned, equally as playful, chuckling and splashing Lee back.  

“Get me a towel then!” Lee said, standing up, clad in just bubbles.

"Fuck..." Lucas murmured, licking his lips as he blindly reached for a towel. He was wishing they could fuck also. The Alpha started to gingerly dry Lee off, holding his gaze as he did. "Like I said...so damned beautiful." 

Lee leaned into his Alpha and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you.” He dripped as he stepped out, all over Lucas’ feet. 

Lucas didn't care, and once he'd dried Lee off, he wrapped the towel around his body, and then his arm, nuzzling into his husband's wet hair. "You're welcome. Let's get you into something warm and comfy, hm?" 

“Mmm, okay,” Lee said, feeling tired after eating and a relaxing bath. He opened his arms for Lucas to pick him up. 

"I'll take care of you, my love," Lucas crooned, and picked Lee up, bridal style effortlessly. He leaned down to kiss his face, and walked him into the bedroom where he placed him onto the bed. Next, he walked over with a smile and picked out some warm fleece sleep pants and and loose t-shirt. "This okay? Or something else?" 

“That’s fine,” Lee said, kicking his feet over the side of the bed with a grin. 

Lucas grinned back, and stooped down, putting Lee's feet through the pant holes, one at a time and then suddenly looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he had them pulled up to his knees, he took ahold of those cute feet and paused to lick his fangs, playfully. "I did warn you, I said I wanted these feet..."  

“You wouldn’t,” Lee said, a warning tone, but his eye sparkled with playful youthfulness.  

"Ohh but I would, my dear," Lucas snarled, but his eyes betrayed it, showing nothing but love. He raised Lee's foot to his mouth and scraped his teeth gently over his clean big toe before he sucked it into his mouth, his eyes staying on Lee's. 

Lee squirmed, giggling the whole time, his feet more sensitive than he realized, but deftly calloused from all his running. “Get that out of your… oh my god-” 

Lucas felt himself harden, not entirely having expected that. He didn't even mind that they weren't soft. At Lee's reaction, he continued, and sucked harder, then licked between each one, kneading the soles with his strong hands.  

“Gees, I…” Lee fell back on the bed, huffing, having no idea in all his experience he _liked_ this.  

It was new for them both. Lucas had never wanted to put anyones feet in his mouth, never thought about it, until Lee. He licked down the high arch to his husband's heel and nipped there. "I'm glad you like it. They are quite tasty," he murmured, his breath hot on his feet.  

Lee went slicked and warm all over again, writhing against the bed. “Lucas-” 

Lucas pulled off Lee's pants from his calves and then took his husband's feet as he stood. He encased his cock with a foot on either side and started to rut into them, just briefly, curious to try that out as well. It was rough but not overly so and very warm, pleasing. "Oh god...I want to fuck you, Lee-" 

The thought of that alone made Lee cream a little more, biting his bottom lip. “Please do… Alpha, please…” 

"I can't stay away from you, I don't want to," Lucas whispered and then climbed onto the bed, between Lee's legs. It had said online it was fine, and as long as he didn't pound him, he was sure it would be okay. The Dane lined up his cock with Lee's ready hole and gently, slowly pushed inside, to the hilt, holding his Omega under his back. "Oh shit...Mm yes..." 

“Oh Alpha… Lucas,” Lee groaned, writhing under him with all his might, unable to stop  himself, hormones on fire. “Harder-”

 Lucas growled, wanting nothing more than to fuck Lee with wild abandon. He didn't want to go to hard, not until they knew it was safe, but he did increase his rhythm a little, and angled his cock to brush over his husband's prostate, avoiding hitting his cervix. "Lee, my Omega, helvede-" 

“God, please please,” Lee begged, and begged, used to having it so hard that he saw big white spots and this soft and prodding was killing him. 

The sound of Lee's begging unlocked something primal in Lucas, it was innately Alpha and he held his husband closer, starting to pump harder, faster. “Fuck, you're mine, all mine, my beautiful Omega,” he hissed, kissing his mate's neck, before biting down.  

Lee tensed, groaning out as he held tightly to his mate, hips canted to take every last bit of his length in deeply. “Oh… fuck, please.” Pleasure bloomed quickly, desperate and needy all at once.

 In the back of Lucas' mind, he still didn't go as hard as he might have, but it was harder than he'd planned, considering. He was in a hormone induced haze, melding into Lee, pistoning and snapping his hips. It wouldn't take long for him to come at this rate. As he laved his tongue over the opened mating scar, drinking the beads of blood, he howled, muscles flexing. "Oh baby, ja, you fit me like a glove..."  

The Omega started to come undone, tense and languid all at once under the Alpha, dripping down his cock and spilling between their stomach. “Lucas--Alpha!” 

"Lee-!" Lucas groaned loudly, and thrusted into his husband a few more times before coming as well, spilling his seed inside as his knot inflated. Panting, he kissed his Omega’s lips gently. "I love you, sweetheart...are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

“I’m more than okay,” Lee sighed contently, nuzzling up to his Alpha. “I’m so tired now though.” 

"Good, me too," Lucas sighed back, relieved and blissful. He nuzzled Lee back, and then rolled them over so his mate could sleep on top of him, if he wanted. "You should sleep, honey," he suggested, and covered them up, kissing his Omega's sweet face. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


 

The next morning, Lucas was dressed and ready, wearing a green t-shirt, and some tan cargo shorts with sandals. It wasn't super hot yet, thankfully. Once he'd made some decaf tea for Lee, he took that and a Danish pastry into the room to wake him up for the appointment.

 "Wake up, kæreste, we have to leave in like forty-five minutes or less for the doctor. I brought you something to eat, if you can stomach it."  

 Lee groaned, rolling over to cover his eyes, too exhausted to think about moving. “I’m tired, Lucas, go by yourself.”

 Lucas chuckled, softly, setting down the tea and pastry, and moved to Lee's side. He sat down and kissed his husband’s sleep warmed lips. “I know you’re tired, but I’m afraid you're a necessary part of the visit today, why don’t you have some of this tea. Eat something, hm?”

 Rubbing his eyes, Lee looked up at Lucas, blinking. “Do I haveta?”

 "I'd like for you to, yes," Lucas smiled and brushed Lee's hair from his brow, tracing around his ear briefly. "It won't be so bad, I'll be with you."

 “What’s to eat?” Lee asked, rolling to his back, sprawled out.

 "I brought you a Danish and some tea, but I can make you something really quick if you want? I didn't want to make you sick with eggs or anything fried," Lucas explained and ran his hand down his Omega's smooth chest.

 Lee sat up, yawning. “That sounds fine.”

 Lucas moved his hand and leaned over to get the Danish that was on a saucer and the tea. "Here, a Danish Pastry for my French Croissant," he grinned and offered both to his adorably sleepy husband.

 Lee rolled his eyes but picked up the pastry and scarfed it down quickly, and then took the tea, blowing on it, though not too hot. “We have to get going, huh?”

 "We have about...thirty something minutes now, before we need to leave," Lucas said, looking over at the clock. He was already ready to go, having showered and shaved before hand. Truthfully, he'd been up for a few hours, excited to go and see their pup on the monitor.

 Lee set the tea down and finally got out of bed. He padded off to the shower and then came back out freshly clean and wandered around to find clothes. He pulled on jeans and  t-shirt and then his socks and boots, ready to go.

Lucas, who had been in the kitchen cleaning up after having made the bed and started the laundry, looked up when he saw Lee come out, ready. He walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug and pulled out his keys. "You look beautiful, honey. Let's go, we have ten minutes to get there now."

 “Sorry, so sluggish today,” Lee said, taking Lucas’ hand.

 "It's okay, love," Lucas said, taking Lee's hand and ushering them out of the apartment. "You have your wallet right? You'll need your I.D. and social for the appointment."

 “Yeah, it’s all in my wallet,” Lee said, nodding his head as they made their way out and to the car in on the street.

 "Good," Lucas hummed, and opened the door for the young Omega, closing it once he got inside. He walked around and got in, himself and put on his belt, starting the car. "You'll be fine, okay, min skat?"

 Lee nodded again, buckling in, as they drove off for the doctors. It didn’t take long, and when they got there, Lee piled out carefully, and reached for Lucas’ hand immediately. They were taken in and he was told to dress down in a little paper smock.

 Lucas was right by Lee's side, holding his hand and standing close when the Doctor came in.

 "Hello, I'm Doctor Ortega. I'm going to draw some blood first, take your vitals, and weight, Mister Schou, and if the results come back that you are pregnant, I'll do the sonogram and an exam to see how far along you are okay? Any questions before I begin?" the Beta asked, looking to Lucas who was looking perplexed, and then to Lee.

 “We did the blood test yesterday,” Lee said, with furrowed brows. “The results should be in my file. We’re here to see the baby.”

 "Right, my apologies," The doctor said, thumbing through the files, "here they are. In that case, congratulations are in order. Please lay back for me, and lift up your gown." The doctor sat down the file and washed his hands at the sink, putting gloves on next.  

 Lee laid back slowly, spreading his thighs as he watched Lucas. He lifted gown to his chest, stomach still very much flat. “And we can’t tell the sex yet?”

 "Not until sixteen weeks, at the earliest," Doctor Ortega answered, warmly, and came over with some lubricant after turning on the machine. "This will be a little cold at first, and possibly uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt." The doctor looked at Lucas, who was still holding Lee's hand, staying close, protectively and gave him a reassuring nod. He squirted the jelly onto the wand and turned on the overhead lamp, getting down between Lee’s legs. "Try and relax, okay? I’m going to insert the wand inside your canal to get a look at the fetus. Ready?"

 Lee tried to relax, Lucas now at his head, taking his hand. “Yeah, go ahead.”

 With a nod, the doctor gently and slowly inserted the well lubricated wand and pushed up until he reached Lee's cervix, and then looked over at the monitor. A 3D image of the pup came into view. "There," the doctor gestured with his head, "That's your pup, see the heartbeat? It looks nice and strong, one hundred and twenty beats per minute. He or she is about the size of a...lentil, for example right now. Looks like your about six weeks along."

 Lucas felt his eyes welling up at the sight of their pup, this made it real, very real, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. "Sweetheart, that's our baby, look at it's heartbeat!"

 Lee hadn’t been ready, he hadn’t been sure that any of it was real until he saw it, and felt it, and… Tears pricked his eyes and he had to close them wiping salty tears from his eyes. “Oh…”

 While the doctor snapped an image, one they could take home, and carefully removed the wand, Lucas kissed Lee's forehead. A proud Alpha indeed. "Isn't our pup the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, min skat?"

 It was strange up inside of him, but the picture did wonders to Lee’s heart. He sighed out, lip quivering. “Y-yes.”

 Doctor Ortega looked at them both with a gleam in his eye as he pulled Lee's gown down. "Lee, your womb looks strong, and so does everything else. I'm going to write you a script for some prenatal vitamins, these are for male Omegas and are better than the store bought brand. Apart from that, I'll need to get your weight, and print out the picture of your baby and you'll be free to go, any questions?"

 Lucas looked at the doctor, his arm wrapped around Lee as wiped his eyes. "One. Are we able to...will intercourse be a problem or knotting?"

 "No, not at all, unless your husband experiences any pain or bleeding, it should be fine. Though I recommend not to going too feverently all of the time," The beta grinned and then looked at Lee to see if he had any questions.  

 Lee sat up to get dressed as they talked, still processing. “So we can still have sex,” Lee said with a cheeky grin at Lucas.

 Lucas chuckled and looked at the doctor who was cleaning up the area, pretending not to listen, before turning back to Lee. "Yes, we can, sweetheart. Yes we can."

 The Alpha remembered one more question after that. "Doctor, can Lee run? He likes to run and it's important to him, so we wanted to make sure..."

 The Doctor gathered the paperwork once he'd cleaned up the area and then looked at the couple. "Running during the first trimester should prove to be no hardship, so yes, but if it causes any unpleasant side effects, or if there’s spotting, stop _immediately_. As for the other two trimesters, I'll keep an eye on your condition, Lee, and let you know. I'll go get the photo and the script written, if you think of any other questions, let me know when I come back to get your weight. Also, I'll need to see you every four weeks until you reach twenty eight weeks, then it will be twice a month. At thirty-six weeks, your appointments will become weekly."

 With this the Doctor left, and Lucas leaned down to kiss Lee's lips, taking his face between his hands. "Our pup is healthy, and so are you. Also, we can have sex, and you can run, baby. Good news, right?"

 “Great news,” Lee was still staring at the little tiny image of the pup on screen, frozen there and barely a thing at all, but they’d heard the heartbeat, too.

 Lucas wrapped his arms around Lee and looked at the image on the screen of their baby, smiling. He kissed his husband’s cheek and then neared his ear. “I love you, baby. I love our family.”

 Tears pricked Lee’s yes and one rolled down his cheek. He dressed again slowly and then hugged Lucas tightly. “Me too.”

 The Alpha wiped away the tear and then hugged Lee back, nuzzling him. He was happy that his husband was as thrilled as he was. “I hope he or she has your eyes.”

 Now that Lee had seen the little thing inside of him, he couldn’t think of a reason _not_ to love him. “Their going to be perfect.”

 "They will, just like you," Lucas beamed, a tear of his own slipping out of his golden eyes. He placed his hand over Lee's belly and gently rubbed.

 A nurse came in to get Lee's weight and handed them an appointment card for one month from today, informing them the doctor would be in soon. Lucas just held Lee until the doctor came back with the prescription and the picture of the first sonogram, and then let them go. Lee held onto the picture as they left for the pharmacy, looking at it as they walked.

 Lucas lead them to the car, and opened the door for Lee, and once he was in, he got in too.  After they were buckled up, he started the car and off they went. "How are you feeling, sweetheart," he asked, as he drove towards the pharmacy.

 “I dunno,” Lee said, still looking at the picture. “Happier, I guess.”

 "Good, I want you to be happy," Lucas hummed, and placed his broad palm on the Omega's thigh, giving it a loving squeeze as he turned into the pharmacy parking lot. "We'll need to frame and hang that picture of our pup. Maybe they sell frames here?"

 “We need one with multiple picture capabilities,” Lee mused, wanting a picture every time they went in.

 "Good idea," the Dane agreed and shook his head eagerly as he put the car into park and killed the engine. He leaned over to kiss Lee again, and looked at the picture, his heart still beating fast. "Helvede, I'm just so, so, happy, my honey. Let's get your medicine and the frame and go celebrate, hm?"

 Lee nodded slowly as he got out of the car and put the picture safely in his pocket, not to lose it. They waited for the prescription which didn’t take too long, and then they drove to the store to get  frame. By the time they got home, Lee had the picture in the frame and was ready to put it in their livingroom.

 "Over the television or where?" Lucas asked, after kicking off his boots. He walked over to Lee with a hammer and nail, grinning from ear to ear. There was no hiding the pride and unbridled elation that the Alpha wore on his face.

 “Anywhere we can see it.” Lee didn’t watch television much.

 "Over the television would be good, so we can see it when we're on the couch," Lucas suggested. He watched it, sometimes, and they sat there together often so it seemed like a good option. "What do you think?"

 Lee nodded. He didn’t care where, so long as they could see it. “And then we can keep adding pictures as they get older.”

 "We can, kæreste," Lucas hummed, and  stretched his long corded arms up to hammer in the nail. Once he'd done that, he got the frame from Lee and hung up the picture, stepping back to make sure it was level. "Got it. I think it looks perfect."

 “I like it,” Lee said, standing back a little with Lucas to see. “He’s very small from this distance yet though.” He flushed a little. “Or she.”

 The Dane wrapped his arms around Lee from behind, over his belly and rested his chin on his mate's head, looking at the pic. "Yes, he or she is little, for now." He leaned around to kiss the Omega's flushed cheek and murmured against it. "You said he first, do you think our pup will be boy or a girl? They say sometimes Omegas just _know_."

 “I don’t know.” Lee shrugged, turning his head to look at his husband. “I’d say one of each, but there is only one lentil there.”

 Lucas laughed at that, and nuzzled Lee's scent gland, taking in the pungent aroma of him and his pregnancy. He would love it if they had one of each really, but even if it was only one, he'd be very happy. "Well, I've read online that sometimes one can hide behind the other, so who knows, right? But as long as our little lentil is healthy, like I said before, then I'll be happy."

 “Exactly, that’s all that matters,” Lee said with a grin, remembering he had lentil soup that day in heat, and laughed at the irony.

 "Yes, dearest," Lucas crooned, smiling like a love sick school boy, "Are you hungry? I said we should celebrate, how would you like to do that?"

 “I’m starved. More ice cream?” Lee asked with a twinkle in his sea blue eyes.

 "Of course, sweetheart, I couldn't deny those beautiful eyes anything," the Alpha murmured, and nipped at Lee's earlobe. His husband had eaten ice cream last night, a pastry today, he really wanted him to get something nutritious inside of him if at all possible. "Maybe with some soup first or a vitamin at least?"

 “A vitamin isn’t food,” Lee said, but he held his hand out as if to have Lucas procure it out of thin air.

 "No, but neither is ice cream, at least not substantial food," Lucas said, with a smile and then turned around to get the vitamins off the coffee table. He opened them up and placed one on his husband's palm, heading into the kitchen quickly to get him some water. He returned with it and gave him that as well. "Here, baby. So, soup, then ice cream?"

 Soup didn’t sound good, but Lee nodded anyway. “Yeah, sure.” He swallowed the pill down with the water and trudged off to the kitchen.

 Lucas followed him, and started to rummage through the cabinets. "Would you prefer something else? I mean if you really only want ice cream I won't force soup on you, honey," he said, rubbing his hormonal mate's back.

 The pregnant Omega shrugged, rummaging around the fridge. “I dunno…”

 "We can even go out to eat, if you want, or order a pizza with no meat?" Lucas offered, wanting to make Lee happy, and not give him something that would make him sick.

 “Soup is fine,” Lee said, finally, and got out the container of leftovers.

 “Alright, honey,” Lucas nodded and heated up the soup, though for himself he chose vegetable beef.

 “We should find some recipes and make soup our self, you know?” Lee suggested, getting down two bowls and two spoons.

 That wasn't really Lucas’ forte but he was willing for Lee, for their pup. “Sure, min skat, we can do that. Anything you want,” he smiled and stirred the two different pots of soup on the stove.

 “Less salt that way,” Lee added, including health benefits for them and the pup was what mattered right now.

 “Oh. Good to know, sweetheart,” Lucas said, furrowing his brows in thought. He didn't want to feed Lee something unhealthy. “Maybe I should run to the store, get some stuff and dump this?” He wouldn't mind, and he was very protective of his family already.

 “It’s fine! I’ll drink lots of water, just making notes for later,” Lee offered, getting up to hug Lucas around his middle.

 The Alpha turned and hugged Lee back, as the soup heated up. “I want the best for you, and our pup, my love. But okay, tonight, this will do. Tomorrow, we’ll get better options. I promise.”

 “I’ll find some great recipes we can try out,” Lee said with a smile, more excited now about all of this now that they’d seen evidence of the pup.

Lucas pulled back to take Lee's adorable, seemingly glowing face in his hands and kissed his lips, cheeks and finally his nose. He could see the happiness there, feel it, and it made him even more excited. "Perfect, love, it sounds like a great idea."

 “I’ll have to include a few things with meat for you,” Lee smiled, as he rested their faces together with a softly, contented, sigh.

 "Thank you," Lucas crooned, gazing at his husband up close. A year ago, if someone would have told him that he would be mated, married and a father to be, all over again, he would have kindly laughed in their face; but here he was, in exactly that position and he couldn't be happier. "I love you."

 Lee hummed softly at that and snuggled in against his Alpha. “I love you, too.”

 Lucas sighed, blissfully, at that and kissed Lee's head before reluctantly releasing him. "Soups done, go get comfy and I'll bring it over, honey." He then moved over to the two pans and ladled out a bowl each, putting some crackers on the side of the bowl, on top of the saucer while Lee got comfortable.

Lee sat at the table, waiting, one hand on his belly, like he was trying to feel the baby. “When do you think we’ll be able to feel it move?”

 "Kirsten was about twenty weeks along when she felt Marcus, if I remember that right. So maybe in another ten to fourteen weeks," Lucas explained, bringing the bowls over and sitting Lee's in front of him first. He smiled at his husband, watching him touch his tummy before walking over to kiss his temple. "What do you want to drink?"

 “Water,” Lee sighed, though they had a house full of wine, he now only just longed and pined for it than actually drank any.

 Lucas had made a point to not drink around Lee, since he knew how much his husband was probably wanting to indulge. He nodded and went to get two bottles of water and then returned, setting one in front of his Omega as he sat down. "There we are." He took up his spoon, and started to eat, making sure he didn't slurp or make a lot of noise this time around.

 “Thanks,” Lee said quietly, eating his soup slowly, intentionally, so that they didn’t make noise at all, almost too polite.

 "Of course," Lucas said, winking at Lee. He was quiet with his eating merely because of it bothering Lee yesterday and he needed his husband to get something down, hopefully keep it there. "We need to tell your mom the news, and Marcus, helvede, I've been so excited I haven't told anyone yet."

 “We just found out,” Lee said with raised brows. “My mother will be happy though.”

 "True," Lucas chuckled and took another bite of his soup, chasing it with water. "I'm glad she will be. She seemed really glad when we got married, and now she'll be a grandmother. Marcus will be happy too."

 “She just wants to know I’m making something of my life, and I guess pups count for something,” Lee said, finishing his soup, hoping it settled.

 Lucas took the last bite of his, and then stacked their bowls, moving them out of the way. "It does count for a lot, but you know, you were and are already something very important, sweetheart."

 “Maybe,” Lee said with a little shrug, full now, he scuttled off to lay down on the couch.

 The Alpha watched Lee pad to the couch and he stood up, gathering the bowls into his hands. He took them into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, placing the soup into the fridge before calling out to his husband. "Do you still want ice cream, honey, or?"   

 “No, I’m okay,” Lee called back, curling up with a blanket.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen and nodded, sitting at Lee's feet, moving them into his lap. "Warm enough? I can get another blanket for you, if you'd like?"

 Lee wiggled his bare toes. “No, just you is fine.”

 The Alpha smiled and squeezed Lee's feet gently, over the blanket. "You and those adorable feet..."

 “And you with your foot fetish!” Lee laughed, wiggling his toes at Lucas once more.

 "I do _not_ have a foot fetish," Lucas insisted, playfully, looking at Lee through his glasses as he put his hand under the covers to hold his husbands feet. "I have a _'everything to do with Lee'_ fetish if anything."

 Lee grinned at that. “I like that fetish more.”

 Lucas grinned back, his sharp Alpha incisors flashing in the light as he slid his hand up higher, under the blanket and between Lee's legs. "I love your knees," he whispered, then moved to the young Omega's thighs, "and your sexy runner's thighs...and-" He stopped talking, looking upward as if he was needing to contemplate.

 “And?” Lee asked, laying back more so that his husband could touch and fondle any part he wanted.

 "Your skin, these hips, your belly," Lucas purred, his large hands gripping them gently. He skated over Lee's belly, and down to his groin, where he massaged, arching a brow. "Your cock, that perfect ass, all the way back up and around to that beautiful face. All of you, just every last stunning part, inside and out, kæreste."  

 “So smitten; so in love,” Lee laughed, and wriggled in his Alpha’s grip, loving the attentions.

 Lucas chuckled and nodded, moving his hand away for now. He snuck under the blankets, crawling over Lee to get next to him, wanting to show him just how much he was in love. It was an accommodating couch thankfully, wide enough that he could rest with his back against the cushions behind him. Once he was in position, he adjusted the covers and wrapped his arm around his sweetheart, snuggling. "I am, very much,” he sighed, contentedly, “this is nice too, just holding you, you know?"

 “I love every moment with you,” Lee admitted, turning just a little to catch Lucas’ eye, smiling back at him.

 "We have that in common, honey," Lucas crooned, and nuzzled into Lee's neck, licking over his scarred scent gland. He rubbed his flat palm over Lee's belly, holding him protectively, as though someone or something could harm his husband and their pup at any moment.

 “I love you,” Lee whispered, resting back against Lucas with a smile up at him, dazzling as ever as his blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

 "I love you too," Lucas said, softly, and smiled back at Lee. He was still just as lost in those beautiful blue eyes as he was the first time he'd seen them. He rubbed over Lee's belly again and whispered, "And I love you too, little pup."

 “Did you think we’d ever be here that day we met?” Lee asked, reminiscently.

 "I didn't, no, but I'm glad we are," Lucas answered, with a smile, having never expected to be happy again really, at least not in this capacity. "Did you?"

 Lee shook his head, nosing up against Lucas’ face with his own. “No. I’m happy though.”

 "I'm glad, because I want you to be happy, always, just like I am," Lucas nuzzled back and softly kissed Lee's cheek. "And I'll do my best to see that you, and our pup is nothing less than that."


	10. Chapter 10

At twenty weeks in, and just starting to show a very small round bump, Lee and Lucas went into their appointment to have an ultrasound done, to see their baby in better prospect and find out the gender. Lee hadn’t bothered with different clothes yet, everything still _just_ fit.

 Doctor Ortega had weighed Lee, took his vitals and was rubbing the wand over his belly to get a clear image of the pup. Lucas held his husband's hand, waiting to see if they would be able to find out today. Hopefully the little one would be lying in a position that would tell them.

 "Congratulations, your little girl looks as healthy as ever. Long legs, which she gets from her papa," the Doctor said, looking over at the couple.

 Lee teared up a bit at that. A girl, yet. He looked over at Lucas with a grin that spread for miles. “We’ll have to think of names and paint the nursery…”

 Lucas wiped a tear of his own, and held Lee's hand in both of his own, smiling brightly. "A little girl...I'm so happy. We will, we'll get her everything and anything."

 The Doctor took another photo and then removed the wand, wiping the jelly off of Lee's stomach. "Any questions? Lee, are you experiencing any symptoms from the running?"

 Lee shook his head slowly, having run everyday as he usually did, but taking it a little slower than usual when he felt he needed to. “No. I know I need to stop running at some point though right?”

 "Yes, you do, perhaps slowing down now will help you get used to the shift," the Beta Doctor suggested, looking over some notes, once he'd removed his gloves and pulled Lee's gown down. "You're in your second trimester, and approaching your third at week twenty seven. I don't recommend you run at all during the last."

 “But walking is okay? I’ve been reading and staying active i’ve read is the best for the Omega and pup,” Lee stated, not wanting to sound disrespectful, but he wanted truths not opinions.

 "Of course. Walking is encouraged, but _no_ running," Doctor Ortega answered, firmly but gently. "Though some patients do continue, against my orders. I know it's an adjustment, Mister Schou, but with you being so young and a male Omega, running is out of the question." He smiled again, looking at Lucas who was nodding and squeezing his husband's hand lovingly.

 "Okay.” Lee didn’t like it of course, but he agreed anyway, sitting back up, hand in Lucas’.

 "Good," the Doctor smiled, and made a note in the chart. "Then if there is no other questions, you can get dressed. I'll bring your picture and a new script for the vitamins when I return.

 Lee nodded. “I think we’re okay.”

 When the doctor left, Lucas turned to Lee, still buzzing from the new about it being a girl. "You okay, honey? I'm so happy we found out the gender."

 “I’m okay. We knew this time was coming that I’d have to stop going hard,” Lee sighed, but snuggled in against Lucas. “What names do you like?”

 "We did, but I’m glad you’re okay," Lucas sympathized, linking his arms around Lee. "I like Celina, Lily, Sara...but those are just some popular names in Denmark. Jasmine Nicole or Naomi are also pretty. What do you think?"

 “Delilah?” Lee offered, like they were bartering.

 Lucas thought about that for a bit before nodding. "How about Delilah Nicole? A compromise?" he offered back, grinning at their little back and forth debate.  

“Okay, we can… think about it?” Lee asked; after all they had some months still.

 "We can, sweetheart. That's a good idea," the Alpha answered, leaning over to kiss Lee's lips once. "Let's get you dressed, hm?" Lucas got up, and walked over to get his husband's clothing and handed it to him, more than willing to help if he wanted.

 Lee stripped out of the stupid paper gown and then pulled his shirt on over his head, his sweater, and then his pants, which were just starting to be a smidgen too tight. “Augh.”

 "Maybe we should do a little shopping after we leave here?" Lucas suggested, looking at how the pants were a little too tight on Lee. "You'll be far more comfortable. I want you to know though, you’re still so very beautiful and sexy."

 Lee rolled his eyes at Lucas as he bent to tie his shoe, still able to do that at least. “All the maternity clothes are so girly.”

 When Lee was busy looking at his shoes, Lucas ran his hand through his hair. The young Omega had been so very moody, but the Alpha knew it wasn't personal. With a smile, he rubbed his mate's back. "The mall might have something, or online?"

 Lee sighed, looking over his shoulder at Lucas, able to see the tired lines by his eyes, and that look on his face. The Omega relented. “We can try the mall.”

 Lucas perked up, smiling at that and nodded. "Okay, great."

 No sooner than Lucas had spoken and the Doctor was returning. He handed Lucas the script, and Lee the photo of their little girl, placing his hands into his coat pocket. "Alright, you're free to go, but please call if you need anything before your next appointment okay?"

 Lee nodded and held the picture in his hand, looking at it as they left, Lucas guiding him toward the exit with one hand to his back. “She’s sorta jelly bean shaped with legs.”

 Lucas laughed at that, and his hand on the small of Lee's back as he unlocked the car door and opened it. Once Lee was in, he closed it and got in, himself and looked over at his glowing young Omega. "She is, our two legged little sweet bean."

 Lee smiled over at Lucas with that, and tucked the picture into his pocket carefully. “Can’t wait to add this one to the other.”

 "I know, same, baby," Lucas said, patting Lee's leg before he started the engine of the car and headed towards the mall. Fortunately traffic wasn't too bad at this hour.

 Lee sat back, buckled in, and folded his arms over his stomach, almost like cuddling their little pup there, and took a quick nap as they drove.

 Nearing the mall, Lucas looked over at Lee while they were at a redlight and felt his heart damned near explode at how cute his husband looked. He pulled out his phone, and snapped a quick, quiet photo before the light turned green and he took off again. Finally there, he undid his belt and brushed the curls from his mate's brow. "We're here, min skat."

 Lee took a deep breath as he was woken, and looked around, and then smile sleepily at Lucas. “Yeah? Already?” He unbuckled and slipped out of the car.

 With a nod, Lucas got out and locked up the car, jogging over to Lee. He, once again, wrapped a possessive, protective around his Omega and lead them inside the mall. "We should try the GAP, they have baby things there too, if that sounds good to you?"

 Lee shrugged slim shoulders. He’d never really done much shopping, he had clothes he liked and never bothered to shop for others until he had to. “They have maternity stuff?”

 "I think so," Lucas answered, walking them through the food court, where it smelled like a mix of burgers and sweets, a dash of coffee. It was pretty busy, so the Alpha kept a vigilant eye. "We can look and see."

 The mixed smells churned the Omega’s stomach as they passed by and he covered his nose with one hand. “Okay.”

 Walking faster, Lucas lead them past the area, seeing that it was making Lee queasy and headed for the store. "Almost there, honey," he said, his tone soft, reassuring. It was a blessing that there was a bathroom next to the gap, the Alpha thought to himself, just in case his pregnant Omega found he needed it.

 Paled, Lee was fine for now and popped a ginger treat from his pocket into his mouth. “I’m okay.”

 Lucas nodded, and rubbed Lee's back, and lead them inside, to the maternity section for men. When the store clerk came over to see if they need help, he shook his head no and thanked her. "Lots of stuff here."

 The pants were all pull on, but  few were skinny legged at least, the way Lee preferred them, and the sweaters looked giving and comfortable, and few tops were cute, even with the way they were put together to make room for his growing belly.

 It was all pretty foreign to Lucas, the concept of being choosy with clothing. He mostly just stuck to the basics, bought what fit and was comfortable. Needless to say he had a lot of jeans and flannels. He really needed some new attire for the New Orleans climate. "Want to try anything on?" he asked, rummaging through the clothing.

 Lee found a light teal and gold colored male kurta with matching tan colored pants and immediately looked for his size. It wasn’t a true kurta, but it was would do and it looked comfortable without changing too much of Lee. “This.”

"That's beautiful," Lucas commented, touching the fabric, "matches your eyes." He held onto it for his husband, slung over a veiny forearm as they perused. The Alpha loved how eclectic Lee was, style wise and in other aspects. They were different in that way, but he didn't mind at all. "Anything else, honey?"

 Lee picked out another in a darker blue, if it was nice and fit well, he could be very comfortable in it through the pregnancy. He then picked out jeans that slipped on and some t-shirts, nothing fancy, just something to wear around the house and wine bar.

 “I think that’ll do?”

 Lucas walked around with Lee, holding onto each thing chosen and once they were done, he nodded. "Okay, let's go pay and then we can go home, unless you wanted to go do something else?" he offered, walking them to the cashier.

 “We should go find paint for the nursery,” Lee said as the cashier rung them up. “And then a crib, and the linens…matching curtains. Do you like purple or pink?”

 Lucas took his card back, and put it into his wallet, after he'd paid. He took the bags and said a thank you to the lady who was smiling at Lee. "Sounds like a good idea. I think pink for girls right? Purple is nice too, and different, maybe a um, what's the word," he trailed off, scratching his stubble as they walked out of the store. "Maybe a pastel purple, or pink? We could do both even, right?"

 Like, all pastel purple and then one wall pastel pink?” Lee asked, taking the bag.

 Carrying the other bag, Lucas nodded, his free hand holding Lee's as they walked back out towards the car. "Ja, exactly like that. I think it would be nice, don't you?"

 “Yes. I like that idea. Border or just plain paint?” Lee liked the idea of doing up the nursery, smiling to himself at the thought of all the things they’d buy for their little pup.

 Lucas had read about the nesting period, and thought this might be it, or the beginnings of it, either way he loved seeing Lee so happy and excited. Truth be told, the Alpha was just as thrilled and was looking forward to spoiling their little girl, as well as Lee. Walking out of the mall, he opened the door and unlocked the car doors with the remote. "Maybe a border, spice it up a bit. I read we should pick a theme of some sort?"

 “We could, but it needs to match the colors now,” Lee sighed, getting into the car, things set behind him in the backseat.

 The Alpha put his bag in the back as well and then got in, buckling up and starting the car. He looked over at his husband, and took his hand to kiss. "Shouldn't be too hard, or we can make the colors match the theme? We haven't bought the paint yet, sweetheart."

 “But I like the colors we decided on,” Lee whispered with a sigh, leaning one arm against the door.

 Lucas turned to Lee and rubbed his arm, trying to give him reassurance. "Honey, it's alright, I promise you. We'll find a theme that goes with the colors, or we'll skip the theme, just make it really girlie and soothing, hm?"

 “I guess,” Lee sighed, with a shrug.

 The Alpha removed his hand with a sigh, and backed out of the parking space, heading towards the paint store on main street, or at least he hoped he remembered seeing one there. "I know we'll find something. We have a lot of time also, baby. So please don't stress yourself."

 “It’s gotta be perfect,” Lee hummed, worrying his lip between his teeth as he watched rain start to pelt down on the window.

 "Oh for helvede, it's raining," Lucas grumbled, quietly, and mostly to himself but then looked over to smile at Lee briefly, before turning onto the main road. "I know, it does, and it will be. I'll move mountains if I have to. Our babygirl will have the best."

 “Maybe we incorporate some trees or something into it, since you like to hunt in the woods?” Lee asked, head canted toward Lucas.

 Lucas smiled brightly at that and squeezed Lee's thigh, gently, before turning into the parking space of the paint store. "Yeah? I think that would be wonderful, min skat."

 “We can paint it or find a decal…” Lee explained as they got out, waiting for Lucas with one held out hand, under and awning to stay dry as the rain pelted down around the car, growing heavier with the storm that darkened the sky with angry black clouds.

 Lucas jogged over and took Lee's hand, wishing he'd thought to check the weather before leaving so he could have brought an umbrella. “I can't really paint but if you know how, I'll help, other wise a decal sounds like a good plan,” he chuckled and ushered them into the store. He stopped inside to dry off his glass before taking his husband’s hand again.

 “Not well,” Lee laughed, shaking his head. They entered the store, where it was wall to wall paint chips and colors, wall paper borders, and decals. “Wow.”

 “There is _a lot_ of choices,” Lucas said, looking at everything. He immediately started looking through the paint samples and colors on the cards before looking at some decals. “So definitely a decal, right?”

 “A deer or tree or something…” Lee said, looking at all the pictures they could put up, make the nursery very special, very endearing.

 Lucas looked up at Lee at that, and nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around his waist as they looked. "I think a tree definitely, we could add a deer too but a tree I think would sort of fit us both, plus, it means growth too."

 “It does. Unity.” Lee picked that one out, all rolled up in a tube. “Let’s find paint.”

 Lucas had been paying attention when Lee would speak about his beliefs, what they meant, even if they were different from how he'd been raised he wanted to know about everything that Lee loved. With a gentle rub of his husband's back he shook his head in agreement, steering them towards the paint. "Yes, let's do that, kæreste."

 “I like this soft lilac,” Lee said touching one of the paint chips for the color.

 The Alpha leaned over, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the color. "That is nice, I like it. We should get that one,” he smiled, kissing Lee’s temple, “maybe we could accent it with the brown tree and some decorations, what do you think, baby?"

 Lee nodded, taking the paint chip so they could get it mixed at the counter. “What sort of decorations? Woodland creatures?”

 "The deer you mentioned, maybe a few little critters, yes," Lucas hummed, really enjoying the outing with his husband. "Just things like that but still, um, girlie, you know? Bows and pretty stuff."

 “Butterflies,” Lee suggested, setting the chip on the counter for the paint and then went to look at more decals. “I wish I was more artistic.”

 "Butterflies, yes, that's perfect," Lucas grinned. He walked around and got behind Lee, rubbing his shoulders, looking at the shelf in front of them. "I'm not either, sweetheart, but you have plenty of talents. It'll all come together, I mean look at what we've found already."

 “That’s true,” Lee sighed, just wanting the best for their pup. He picked up a few butterfly decals, white ones, and then a few other random little creatures.

 Lucas wanted the same, naturally, but he didn't want his husband to be too stressed. "Maybe we go to get the crib next, or we can save that for another day, if you're tired?"

 “No, no. Let’s do it now, I won’t want to later,” Lee said, knowing if they went home he’d just zonk out for the rest of the day.

 "Now is best," Lucas agreed, wanting to have everything so that he could get started assembling and painting. "Anything else from here? I think that's it."

 “Not from here,” Lee said, shaking his head, going to gather the mixed paint from the counter, which Lucas then took to carry.

 Lucas nodded, and lead them to the checkout and started to place the paint and decals onto the counter for the woman to scan. Once she was done, he paid for the items and took the heavier bags, leaving the other, light one, for his husband. With his free hand, he popped the trunk, put in their things, and got into the car, starting the engine.

 "Okay so now to the baby furniture place, right, love?"

 “Yes, do you think they’ll have a dresser and changing table too?” Lee asked, buckling into the car.

 "They should have, I would hope," Lucas answered, fastening his seatbelt and backing up out of the space. He pulled out, once it was clear and turned onto the main road. "We'll get everything we need but we may have to have some stuff delivered since this car is so small."

 “Oh, that’s true. We can pick it out though,” Lee sighed, but honestly that was fine, he didn’t know how to put anything together anyway.

 Lucas didn't mind putting it together, but even broken down the boxes would likely be long and too big for the hybrid. He looked over at Lee and straightened his glasses, waiting for the light to turn green. "We'll figure it out, but like you mentioned, we can pick it out, and see if the box can fit into the car."

 “Maybe it’s easier to buy online,” Lee suggested, looking out the window as the rain had let up a little, the sky still very dreary though.

 Running a hand over his jaw, Lucas sighed, quietly and directed his gaze back at the redlight. "Which would _you_ prefer, sweetheart?" he asked, kindly, more just confused and unsure as to which option his husband wanted. “I don’t mind going to look around.”

 “I don’t know. What if they don’t have what we want?” Lee asked, mostly just confused himself on everything. He was still getting used to the idea of a pup being inside of him.

 "How about this, let's go and look around and if they don't have what we want, we'll go home and order it, hm?" Lucas suggested, shaking his head humorously at their little conundrum. The light turned green and he turned left, towards the store. If Lee didn't like the idea, he could always turn around.

 “That’s fine. Can we get something to eat? I’m starved.” Lee’s belly audibly grumbled at that, loudly.

 "Yes, of course. That’s a good idea, and I'm damned near starving myself," Lucas agreed, rubbing Lee's baby bump, affectionately. "Maybe we should eat first though, I don't want you and our little pup going without. What are you in the mood for?"

 “A veggie burger would be okay,” Lee yawned, run down but knew if he got something to eat he’d be more energized.

 Lucas nodded, and headed for the restaurant that was close by, one they'd gone to before. "Okay, then that's what you'll have."

 A few minutes later and he was parking. The Dane killed the engine, undid his belt and got out, walking over to offer Lee his hand. Lee slipped his smaller hand into Lucas’ as they walked into the restaurant, and were seated at a table, rather than a booth. It was mostly quiet, thankfully as Lee was starting to get a headache from hunger.

 A male server came over and pulled out his pad and pen, "What can I get you folks?"

 "I think I'll have the ribs and fries basket with a sweet tea," Lucas said, with a friendly, harmless smile to the Omegan waiter, pointing at the menu they'd been handed.

 "Of course, great choice," the young blonde said and looked at Lee, "And for you?"

 Lee was gazing over the menu at the vegetarian things, but his eyes wandered to the burgers, _real_ burgers, and his cravings sent him into overdrive. “Well done burger with sweet potato fries on the side, extra ketchup, and lots of pickles.”

 "Very good, I'll have your orders right out," the young man said and took the menus as he left.

 Lucas chuckled and arched a brow at Lee, not totally surprised but admittedly was a little. "Well, I guess our pup needs a burger."

 “It looks really good,” Lee said, almost ashamed of himself for having ordered it. He hadn’t always been a vegetarian, after all.

 "It is, I've had their burger here before, when we came last time, which I'm sure you remember. So I think, or _hope_ you'll really like it," Lucas said, remembering to himself how when he'd gotten it before it had made Lee queasy. Hopefully his husband would be able to keep it down and not feel guilty.

 “I remember,” Lee replied, sipping on the waters brought out for them.The waiter told Lucas he'd be back with his sweet tea he'd ordered shortly, and was gone once more.

 The Alpha looked out the window, taking a drink of his water before turning back to Lee, twirling his wedding band with his thumb. "We should go see your mother soon, give her the news, unless you'd rather call her?"

 “She already knows,” Lee said, with a little eye roll. “She calls once a week.”

 "Yes, sweetheart, I realize. But we just left the doctor, so she doesn't know that we're having a little girl," Lucas said, not thrilled with the sassiness in this moment, since he was hungry, but he kept it to himself since Lee was hormonal.  

 Lee ducked his head, toying with the straw in his water. “Sorry.”

 Lucas sighed, and reached across the table to put his hand over Lee's. "No, no. Don't be. _I'm_ sorry, honey. I'm just a tired and hungry old bear. That and the weather isn't doing much to boost our spirits now is it? But my tiredness is nothing compared to how you must feel."

 “I’m fine,” Lee stated, sheltered himself off a little, he reached into his pocket to texted his mother the good news.

 The waiter brought out their food and Lucas' tea, and the Alpha thanked him with a nod and small smile. After the Omega was gone, the Dane furrowed his brows, feeling a bit left out of the news telling but it hardly mattered he supposed.  Either way, the older man could tell his husband _wasn't_ fine. "You're clearly not, Lee. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to...snap at you, if I did."

 “It’s okay. We’re both tired and hungry,” Lee said, trying to be diplomatic about it. His mother wasn’t the sort that liked to big announcements in person, she’d rather just have a text or a phone call.

 "Okay, that's true, min skat," Lucas agreed, and then smiled, letting it go. He unrolled his silverware and squirted a bit of ketchup next to his fries, popping a couple into his mouth right away.

 Lee looked at his burger, decidedly not hungry, but he picked it up anyway, and took two bites and set it down again to chew and swallow, taking a sip of his water to wash it down. “You should text Marcus to tell him.”

 "I'll call him, when we get home, love," Lucas said, taking a swig of tea, "Are you not liking the burger? I thought you were hungry..." He was growing concerned with how little Lee seemed to be eating lately, despite the doctor saying his weight was fine.

 “Oh, it’s fine,” Lee said and picked it up again, and took another three bites, doing the same as before. He needed to eat, he knew that, or he’d be grumpier.

 "Good," Lucas hummed and pulled apart his baby back ribs, nibbling at the bone, trying, again, not to make too many noises. "Want to try one of my ribs?"

 “No thanks,” Lee said and finished his burger and then slathered his fries with ketchup.

 "Okay," Lucas nodded, slowly, and went back to eating. He ate a few more fries, then started working on the ribs again, not talking much as to give Lee quiet time if he needed it.

 Lee ate a few fries and then drank his water, full and sated for now. “Are they good?”

 "They are, really good, you're missing out," Lucas joked and gave Lee a charming smile. He was feeling much better now that he was nearly finished. The Alpha paused to wipe his mouth then took the last bite, opening the wet towelette.

 Lee honestly didn't want to know if they were, he had no appetite for something like that, and now that he had the burger he was hoping it stayed down. “That's good.”

 Lucas’ smile dropped slightly, nodding instead as he pushed his plate to the side and covered it with a napkin. After he wiped off his hands with the little wet wipe provided, he summoned the waiter to bring their check. Once the young man was gone to ready it, the Alpha looked at his husband and leaned forward on his forearms. “How are you feeling, honey?”

 “A little worn down I think. All the excitement,” Lee said quietly, and reached for Lucas’ hand, not wanting him to worry. “I’m feeling better now that we ate.”

 “Okay, min skat, I'm glad you're feeling better” Lucas said, squeezing Lee's hand lovingly. “Home or the store after this?” He asked, not wanting to further wear out his husband.

 “Just the one more store,” Lee suggested, “and then home for a nap.”

 "I will be joining you for the nap," Lucas chuckled, and then handed his card to the waiter when he brought the bill. Luckily the bar had been doing well so far, and he was glad to be working, and helping out, in capacity, though he did miss teaching.

 Lee smiled at that and finished his water as they waited. Once the waiter returned and the bill taken care of, they got up and left. Lee buckled into the car, rubbing his full belly.

Lucas looked over at Lee and buckled up, rubbing his Omega's belly lovingly before starting the engine. He didn't say anything, just content to drink him in. Wanting to get home, however, he focused back on the road and pulled off towards the baby furniture store.

 “Can’t wait to feel her move,” Lee whispered, just holding his hand over one side of his belly, not very big yet.

 "I can't wait either," Lucas hummed, smiling once again at the thought. "I wonder what her secondary gender will be...though we won't know for sometime. Doesn’t matter to me, Omega, Beta, Alpha, I just want her to be happy."

 “She will be,” Lee sighed, happily. “We’ll make sure of that.”

 "We will," Lucas nodded, turning down the road that the store was on, thankful that the rain hadn't came back yet. It wasn't but a few more minutes and he was pulling up and parking in front of the store. He turned off the car, and undid his belt, getting out with a hand extended for Lee. "Let's get our little angel a crib, hm?"

 “Something in brown? White?” Lee asked as he took Lucas’ hand.

 "White maybe? It's supposed to be calming, and will match anything," Lucas suggested, though brown would be fine too. This wasn't his strongest area. He held the door open and walked them inside the store, which was fortunately not very busy.

 “I thought brown for the woodland stuff, but white be a nice contrast,” Lee offered, and walked in, looking around at all the styles and colors alike. “Wow.”

 "Brown would be good for that, yes," Lucas agreed, but then raised his brows in surprise at all of the different options. He didn't remember there being this much stuff to choose from when Marcus had been born. "For helvede, a lot of types and colors...so much to look at," he chuckled, leaning closer to one crib that was two thousand dollars, it even rocked the pup to sleep. " _Wow_ is right..."

 “She won’t be in it long enough to make that price worth it,” Lee said, walking away from those right away.

 "Oh I agree, can't afford that, but don't they make cribs that can be converted into toddler beds? Maybe we can look into something like that. She can grow with it," Lucas suggested, being sentimental that way. He smiled at Lee as they walked away from that one, and mused inwardly that he wanted something well made, something that would last for a long time and maybe even be usable if they should have another pup one day.

 “That’s true. Good idea.” Lee wandered around until they found one that was convertible, even came with a matching changing table.

"It’s perfect! And it comes with the thing that hangs over it, complete with the little critters we were wanting," Lucas beamed, excited that they'd found something that was exactly what they'd been looking for. "So this is the one?"

 “I think so?” Lee said, not sure what else they would find that would match their theme so perfectly. “Yes. This one.”

 "Great," Lucas said and took the little item card to take up to the cashier once they were done. "We need a stroller, a carseat, and some bedding too, or we can come back later, it's up to you, honey."

 “Maybe later, I’m worn out,” Lee sighed, though he did want to keep going, he knew he had to not test his limits.

 "I think that's a good idea, or we can get those online," Lucas offered, and clamped a tender hand on the small of Lee's back, leading them up to the check out where he handed the cashier the card.

 Lee let Lucas pay, though they had joint accounts now, it hardly mattered. He hummed as he looked around, waiting for his husband, and once they were ready, he walked out to the car. “Maybe we can put the seat down in the back?”

 "Ja, I think that will work," Lucas nodded, and opened the door, starting to toy with the seat to get it to lay down. The man would be bringing the box out shortly, so he wanted to have it ready.

 Lee helped, pulling the lever in the back of the seat and it pushed down. “There, yeah. Good. See?”

 Lucas smiled, “Thank you, honey. Yes, I believe it will fit perfectly.”

 Around that time, the store clerk came out with the box, on a little rolling cart. He and Lucas got it into the car and then the Alpha got in after thanking him. Once Lee was in, he buckled up, started the engine and headed for home. “A pretty eventful day, but I'm glad we found the paint and crib.”

 “Me too,” Lee said, snugly buckled into his seat, yawning. 

Lucas reached behind them at the redlight and pulled a blanket from the back to cover Lee, so he could be even more comfy. It wasn't long after that, that he was pulling up and parking in front of their place. "Home sweet home, min skat."

 The bar below their apartment was busy, as Lee hired someone to manage  it while he and Lucas were busy on the days they had to do appointments. Lee got out and took the shopping bags and paint, leaving the crib box for his husband.

Lucas didn't want Lee to lift the paint but decided against saying anything and instead hoisted the heavy box up into his arms with a grunt. He closed the door with his hip and followed Lee upstairs. He was happy the bar was doing so well, and while he wanted to come back down and help, he needed a nap and to get the crib assembled.

 Lee unlocked the door and set everything down in the nursery room, and then kicked off his boots and undid his too tight pants and flopped down in their bedroom onto the bed. “I feel so old.”

 The Alpha shed his clothing, down to his boxers, and laid down next to Lee, his hand instantly going to his husband's slightly protruding belly. "You're not old, sweetheart, I'm old, you're just pregnant. It's beautiful," he sighed, happily, smiling over at his tired young Omega.

 Lee shucked off his pants and shirt and then curled up with Lucas, wrapping all his limbs around him. “I said ‘feel’,” he laughed.

 Lucas chuckled, and held Lee, covering them up with the fluffy blanket. He was beat, and his eyes were already beginning to drop as he nuzzled his Omega. "Oh, that's right. For helvede, I guess I'm still struggling with the language."

 Lee nibble at Lucas’ chin and then tucked his head under it, holding on to him, as his eyes closed. “You’re fine.”

 "Mhm, I am now," Lucas said, yawning and nosing in Lee's curls, rubbing his back as sleep began to overtake him. The last thing he muttered before drifting off was a sleepy 'I love you'.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas woke with a start to the sound of the alarm going off, the one that for the bar. He looked at the time as he sat up, realizing it was dark and they'd slept through far longer than he'd intended. "Lee, honey, stay here, I think, I think someone's breaking into the bar," he said, trying to be calm for his husband while he got up and put on his pants, going over to get his gun from the closet. He'd gotten it about a month prior, in case anyone from his past, or someone in general happened to resurface or threaten to harm Lee, the bar, or himself.

“Huh?” Lee asked, blinking his eyes open, unaware of the time, too confused about when they went to sleep to know if it was morning or evening. “What time is it?”

"Three in the morning," Lucas answered, taking the safety off the gun and putting on his shoes. He was moving quickly, the alarm having activated his Alpha need to protect and defend his mate, and territory. "I'll be back, I have to check on the bar, someone's breaking in. Stay here."

“What?” Lee bolted up, groggy, and sorely hungry again. He put on a robe and wandered after Lucas.

Lucas turned around to face Lee, his body hot from the hormonal shift into the more aggressive Alpha mindset. Without meaning to, he growled out his command. Common for Alpha's but not for Lucas. "Stay here, Lee!" He took a breath, gun in his hand, away from his husband. "Please, I'm sorry, but just...just stay here, lock the door behind me and don't open it until I return."

Lee backed down, head ducked, nodding, as he followed behind Lucas to lock the door as asked.

As Lucas went downstairs, he felt bad for having snapped at Lee, but he couldn't focus on that now, he'd mend things after it was safe. When he got into the bar, he saw a clearly drunk man, messing around with wine. "Hey!" he growled, pointing his rifle at the idiot. "What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be in here!"

The man turned, wobbling on his feet, a gun in his hand. “Hey, I just… I just need a drink, man.”

"You get a drink when it's open, and you pay for it, you don't come in here and steal from us," Lucas spat, his teeth exposed and shoulders squared. "The police have been alerted by the alarm and will be here any minute. If you try to run or don't put the gun down, I will shoot you, boy. I don’t want to do that."

“You… you can’t shoot me-” the man slurred, holding up his own gun, sloppily, and set off a round past Lucas’ head, skimming by his ear.

Lucas jerked at that and tried a new tactic. "Okay, I tell you what," he began, approaching cautiously, "Lower your weapon and we'll have a drink together." In the distance, he could hear the beginnings of sirens approaching.

“No, man… you gotta gun, too,” the drunk said, wavering.

The Alpha made a decision and pushed the man against the bar, hard and fast, a few glass bottles shattering to the floor. It effectively knocked the gun from the drunk’s hands, and Lucas quickly picked it up. "Don't move, the cops are close."

The man swallowed, shaking, at Lucas height and weight. The drunk was a Beta, nothing spectacular. “C’mon man, I’m sorry. I-I…”

"I won't shoot, as long as you stay put," Lucas promised, not being a man who liked violence nor did he like seeing the Beta afraid. But the threat coupled with the sound of the gun going off had triggered the memory of when he'd been shot at in Denmark. It made him on high alert.

It was then that the police came in and swiftly handcuffed the Beta. Lucas, who has put his gun down and have the officer the Beta's gun, answered a few questions for the report and then secured the bar. Thankfully the lock had been picked and nothing was actually broken. Right now he needed to check on Lee. He made his way back upstairs, quickly, his heart racing and knocked on the door. "Lee, honey, it's me, let me in."

The door opened slowly, and Lee moved out of the way to let Lucas in, still very much docile. It’d been a long day, coupled with this, and all Lee wanted was to go back to sleep a little longer.

Lucas locked the door behind them and scented Lee, protectively, on instinct, given what had happened. He took Lee's face into his hands, gently, and looked into his sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry, everything is okay now, kæreste. The guy is on his way to jail and the bar is secure," he began, too pumped to sleep himself. "When you wake back up, we need to talk about moving, it's not safe here."

Lee’s brows furrowed, glaring at his husband. “Move?”

The Alpha, who was still flooded with testosterone from the break in, glared back but kept his tone level. "Yes, Lee, move," he began, rubbing his jaw as it shifted. "It's not safe here any longer, honey, for you or our pup."

“Because of one break in? We get better locks, better security!” Lee said, pushing Lucas’ hands off him, pulling away.

"Locks and security won't stop someone from an attack in the streets, this is a party town, Lee...there are dangers everywhere," Lucas pointed out, his lips curling as his tone deepened into a growl. He didn't try to touch Lee again but stood tall a defensive stance. "I almost got shot out in the woods, so I know how bad things can get once a place or person has been marked!"

“One person doesn’t mean the whole city is going to try!” Lee exclaimed, backing up and away from Lucas tone changed on him. Lee was headstrong and opinionated, and not one to back down, and though his Alpha towering over him like that and making commands of him hurt, he couldn’t bring himself to comply, no matter how much it wrenched against his chest not to. “You got shot at in the woods. If you’re right, we aren’t safe anywhere!”

Lee's tone cut Lucas, he was only trying to protect his family and while he wouldn't admit it, he was scared. The Alpha began to pace, like a bear trapped in a cage, cursing in Danish. "Why do you have to be," he began, his voice elevated, "Why are you being so stubborn, Lee? You enjoy giving me hell when I'm trying to ensure you're safe. Yes, the danger is everywhere, but this town is fucking full of it! Do you not see the stuff that goes on around here?"

The city was Lee’s element, his home, where he knew he belonged. He didn’t want to be hoarded away in the country like some housed Omega, popping out pups. The smaller man let out a growl of his own, small and less husky than an Alpha’s, but no less vicious “This is who I am if you don’t like it... leave.”

Lucas didn't want that for Lee, he wasn't that sort of an Alpha, but having a gun fired at his head again just brought back trauma from before. At the growl, Lucas stopped pacing, feeling it to his very core. "You want me to leave? Is that what you really want?" he snapped, his words rumbling out of his chest.

“You want to so badly, you might as well,” Lee snapped right back, his smaller frame shaking, and he could feel the stress weighing in on his uterus, tightening around the womb inside of him. He rubbed his belly and wrapped an arm around himself, the other hand rubbing down his face, palms wiping away tears. “But I’m staying. I’m... staying.”

When Lucas saw the reaction from Lee, it hit him like a ton of bricks, flooded his system to the point of almost feeling sick. What was he doing? How could he upset his pregnant husband like this just because he was paranoid? "Lee, min skat, no, no, don't cry," he said, speaking softer as he cautiously tried to wrap his arms around his Omega. "I'm sorry, helvede, so sorry. I want to stay, if you'll let me..."

Lee turned away and nodded, walking back to the bedroom. He was exhausted, and this argument, he knew, was not over. He’d consider it in the morning, but right now he wanted to sleep and curled up in bed once more.

Lucas was still shaken, amped up from the break in, the argument, and felt like an asshole all at the same time. He let out a sigh of frustration and went to pour himself two fingers of whiskey, downing it quickly before he then kicked off his shoes, and laid down on the couch. He figured since Lee hadn't invited him into the room, he wasn't welcome there for the night and should just let his husband get some rest.

***

Lee had slept well, tossing and turning, until finally, he got up with the sun. He put on his sneakers and running shorts and shirt, and headed out into the morning to blow off some steam. When he returned, he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen but doubled over by the sink, a strange pressure aching through his stomach.

Running into the kitchen, having been awoken by the sound of the water initially, Lucas wrapped his arms around Lee. "Honey, what's wrong? What are you feeling?" he asked, not caring at all about last night right now. "Come sit down, please."

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Lee said, but let Lucas walk him to a chair, panting as he held his small, round belly. “Just weird pressure… it’s fine.”

"Lee, sweetheart, you just ran, and the doctor said if you had any weird symptoms or pain at all after a run, that we should take you in to be seen. Please, let's just take you in, okay?" Lucas begged, actually on his knees by the chair, touching his husband's belly gently.

“It was quick, it’s gone now,” Lee insisted, sure it was nothing.

Lucas was feeling that same need to protect, just like last night, and also frustrated with his husband's stubbornness. He didn’t even like that Lee had gone running at all but he kept his cool, not wanting to make things worse. "The doctor said any pain, or weirdness though, any, which would include a quick thing. It won't hurt to just have it checked, and it's for our pup and you."

Lee sighed and stood, nodding. “Let me change.”

"Thank you, better safe than sorry, love," Lucas said and stood up, following him into the bedroom. "I need to change too."

Lee went through the bags of new clothes and pulled on the blue kurta outfit, and a pair of slippers, more than a little irritated and wasn’t able to shake it. “I’ll wait in the car.”

Lucas nodded, silently, assuming his insistence only added to Lee's irritation from their argument last night. He wasn't thrilled with his mate going downstairs alone so he hurried up and got on a pair of jeans, boots and a beige t-shirt. Once he'd done that, he got his keys, phone and locked up, heading downstairs and got inside the car.

All the happiness and bliss from yesterday was gone, the air thick between them as Lucas got in and Lee said nothing, sitting there waiting. His hormones were running double time, and all he wanted to do was sleep more, but even that didn’t seem to come easily.

The Alpha buckled up and started the car, looking over at Lee with sad amber eyes. "I'm just worried about you because I love you," he said, quietly as he backed up the car and headed off towards the doctors. "And I said I was sorry about last night but right now I just need to know you and our little girl are safe."

Lee nodded, looking out the window, another gloomy day. “I know.”

Lucas said nothing further and turned on his wipers as the rain started to gently pelt on the glass, a million things running through his mind.

It wasn't but about fifteen minutes later and he was parking at the doctor's office and shutting off the car. He got out and sprinted over to Lee's side, in case he should need him.

Allowing Lucas to help him out, Lee took his hand as they walked to the doctor’s office, no appointment made, he was sure they would be turned away and told to go to emergency.

"We need Lee to be seen, he was just here, yesterday, but he was running and came back with stomach pains, pressure, can you fit him in?" Lucas asked, rambling quickly to the woman behind the glass window. He'd take him to the emergency room if need be.

Lee was about to just suggest they go, when the pain hit hard again and he gripped Lucas’ hand tightly, gasping for breath, shaking a little, and then it was gone just as fast as it came.

The woman behind the desk walked around and through the side door to where the couple stood at that, furrowing her brows. "We'll get you in, can you walk? I can bring out the wheelchair if it's too uncomfortable, Mister Schou," she said to Lee and looked at Lucas who had both arms around his husband, his face full of worry.

"Yes, honey, let's get you in the wheelchair, hm? It's a long walk back to the examination room."

Lee nodded, hands grasping Lucas to keep himself upright, not starting to worry as his limbs trembled. “Yes, that’s fine.”

The nurse came out with the wheel chair and lifted the foot rests as Lucas guided Lee into the chair and then lowered them again so his husband could rest his feet. All he could think was what if he'd upset his mate so bad last night that something was wrong with him or their pup. It would be all his fault and he'd never forgive himself. "The doctor, he'll be in soon right?" he asked, as the nurse pushed Lee into the exam room and he followed.

"Yes, he'll be in just as soon as Lee gets changed into the gown. I trust you'll help him change and get him onto the table?"

"Of course, I will," Lucas answered, and once they were in the room, the nurse left, leaving the couple alone for now.

"Let me help you, my love, please."

Lee stood, carefully to let Lucas help unzip the back of the kurta, and then out of the pants, into the gown. He carefully hopped up on the table, laying down and taking Lucas hand and holding it over his belly.

Lucas leaned over and kissed Lee's belly, over the gown, his hand next. He had to actively stop himself from tearing up and the doctor hadn't even been in yet. "I'm sure it's nothing, but even if it is something, we'll get through it together, baby, okay?"

“Are you going to hate me if I… if I did this? If the running ruined all this?” Lee asked, very quietly, lip quivering.

"What? Lee no, no, honey," Lucas said, quietly and walked over to wrap his arms around his husband, kissing his shaky lip. "If something is wrong, and that's a big if, it wouldn't be your fault and I could never in a million years hate you."

Lee clutched and clung to Lucas, burying his face into his chest. “I don’t want to lose you,” Lee whispered, sniffling.

Lucas held Lee, and rubbed his back, nosing into his hair, and kissing into the chocolate curls. "You won't ever lose me, I was afraid of losing you." He stooped down and took his husband's face into his hands and kissed the tears, his lips. "We're married, and bonded, but apart from that, my love for you is forever, min skat. I need you to understand and know that's the truth."

“I understand, but I’m scared…” Lee said, having never had something like this fall over them, over himself.

"I know, but I'm here with you," Lucas said, scared as well but he wanted to be strong for his husband. He kissed Lee once more right as the doctor walked in.

"Gentleman, I didn't expect to you again so soon," Doctor Ortega said, putting on his gloves as he offered the worried couple a warm smile. "Lee, tell me, what are you feeling and when did this start?"

“I went for a run, I didn’t push it though,” Lee explained, hands going down to his belly, near his pelvic bone. “There’s a lot of pressure, shooting pain. It comes and goes.”

"I see. It’s likely nothing but it's good you came back in. I'm going to check inside your rectum, do some bloodwork and have a look at your uterus as well, just to be certain. Have you had any problems sleeping? Any bleeding or vomiting?" the doctor asked, gently lifting Lee's feet into the stirrups.

“Yeah, hard to sleep, not much of an appetite, nauseated, but I think that’s normal right?” Lee asked, scooting down to be examined.

The doctor applied some lubricant to his gloved fingers, warming it up first and nodded. "It can be, certainly, I still like to know everything, given your symptoms today," he said, kindly, and got closer between Lee's legs. "Okay, just relax for me, slow deep breaths." Once Lee had he gently inserted a finger, his other hand pressing over the pubic mound. "Let me know if you feel any pain."

“A little bit, like a lot of pressure sort of feeling,” Lee said with a pained look, brows furrowed.

The doctor nodded, apologetically, and then felt around a little more, trying to be gentle. After a moment he pulled out. "I'm going to insert a wand, take a few pictures, then take some blood to check your beta hCG levels, white blood count, and a few other things."

Doctor Ortega lubed up the wand and gently inserted it, starting to snap a few photos while he looked at the monitor. "The nurse informed me you appeared to be shaking when you came in, did this start today only?"

“Yeah.” Lee frowned, looking at the monitor, not sure what they were looking for honestly.

"I'm checking for any changes to your uterus, things I did not look for yesterday as it was just a basic appointment," the Doctor explained, seeing the frown and curiosity on both Lee and Lucas' face.

"Do you see anything?" Lucas asked, holding Lee's hand and watching, wishing he knew what it all meant if anything.

"I'll need to run the blood work and look over the pictures before I report my findings, but I will say that there was swelling. Which is concerning, but it could be simply stress induced." The doctor snapped another picture and then removed the wand. "You can sit up, Mister Schou, a nurse will be back in to check your vitals and draw your blood," he said, watching Lucas as he helped his husband sit up.

Lee sat up and then sighed, staring at the monitor, not sure what to think. “I’m sorry if something goes wrong…”

"Your pup is fine, that much I know," the doctor assured the couple, as he took off his gloves and tossed them, and excused himself to get the nurse.

"Honey, our little girl is fine, and I pray you are too," Lucas said, and wrapped his arms around Lee, looking at the monitor. "We just have to wait for the results. Hopefully, it's nothing more than stress, and I, I'm sorry I stressed you out last night, so sorry."

“I don’t want to move,” Lee sighed, hugging Lucas around his shoulders.

"We're not moving, I don't care about that anymore," Lucas said and leaned in to kiss his husband. It hardly mattered now, all that was important was his Omega's health and that of their little girl's. "So we'll stay okay? I don't need to be anywhere other than with you, and her. I love you, Lee, always."

Lee sniffled, hugging Lucas tighter. “I love you, too.”

As Lucas nuzzled into Lee, happy that they were okay, the nurse walked in.

"Mister Schou, I'm going to get a bit of your blood okay?" she said, walking over as Lucas moved out of the way to gently take Lee's arm.

She cleaned the site, found a vein and warned him before the stick and a few minutes later had several tubes of blood collected. "The doctor will be back in with your findings, but you can go ahead and get dressed."

Lee nodded, not sure what it was they were looking for exactly, but none of it was sitting well with him. He sighed heavily, and once the nurse was gone he got dressed again.

Lucas had no idea either, and he was anxious, but trying to hold it together for Lee. He just held his husband, silently, stroking his hair until the doctor finally came back in.

"Let's talk in my office, please, gentleman," the doctor said, a serious look on his face.

Lee gaped a moment before slipping off the table and walking with Lucas to the doctor’s office and taking a seat there. “What’s wrong?”

Lucas' heart raced as he sat down next to Lee and took his hand. "Yes, please, what is it?"

The doctor spread his hands on the desk and looked between them. "I will need to run some more tests, but I also do not wish to put a strain on the pup. Firstly, know that many in this situation are still able to give birth to a healthy baby," he began, taking a pause, "What you have is gestational trophoblastic disease, which is a group of rare tumors that involve abnormal growth of cells inside the uterus. But this cancer can be treated, and after a few more tests, we can make a treatment plan. I’m very sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, especially given the good news I gave you only yesterday.."

“Cancer?” Lee asked, blinking as he stared at the doctor hard, wanting to be sure he heard right and wasn’t just… having a nightmare.

"I'm afraid so, it's rare, but correlates to pregnancy most of the time," the doctor explained, handing Lucas a tissue when he started to cry. "Again, it's treatable and the risk of losing your pup is minimal. I ...realize this is a lot to process."

"No, no, the tests, they can't be right, Doctor, surely it's not cancer," Lucas said, almost pleading as he was unable to stop the tears. He squeezed Lee's hand, trying to be strong, but it was devastating.

Lee fell quiet, not looking at anything, but staring off as the two talked, as his mind went numb from shock. There was nothing he could do to fix it, it simply was, and now Lucas had to live with this, too.

"I'm afraid it is, but we need to see Lee again in three days, to perform a few more tests, a spinal tap, more blood work and go over treatment options. For today, rest is advised, plenty of fluids and no more running, for now, Lee," he said, looking at Lee but could tell he wasn't all there, so he handed a shaky Lucas the paperwork with instructions for home care. "If there's excessive bleeding or anything life threatening please come back, or go to emergency if it's after hours. Again, I'm very sorry but it's treatable since we've caught it early on and Lee is so young."

Lucas nodded, feeling sad, and also numb, but more than anything worried for Lee, for their little girl. He gently touched his husband's arm. "Lee, come on, honey, let's get you home."

Lee nodded slowly and stood, hand slipping into Lucas as they left the office, swallowing down every emotion in him. “Okay…”

After opening the car door and getting his husband inside, he got in too. Lucas tenderly held Lee's face and turned it to look at him. "We'll get through this, kæreste, as God or whoever as my witness, we will."

“Yeah,” Lee answered quietly, buckling himself in as he looked at Lucas, hating to see that look in his eyes, that he was the cause of.

"Lee..." the Alpha trailed off, knowing Lee needed quiet most likely, to process. He needed that too honestly. Starting the car, he buckled up and headed back towards the house. How could things have gone from so happy yesterday to this?

Everything was changing too quickly, again, and Lee was having a hard time coping with this new one. He wrapped an arm around his belly, protectively as they drove, watching the rain splatter across the windshield.

Lucas felt a storm brewing inside of him, feeling that somehow, this was his fault, and if he'd never gotten Lee pregnant, his husband would be safe. The downside to that scenario is that there would be no little girl, providing she made it through this at all. It was illogical, thinking any of that, but he had nothing else to do but to think as he drove, feeling sick to his belly. Mostly, the Dane just wanted to comfort his husband.

Finally, after another ten minutes, he pulled up and parked, shutting off the engine and undoing his belt. "Let me make you some lunch, you really need to eat, more than ever for baby, okay?"

Lee unbuckled and reached for Lucas, not sure he could stand, he felt exhausted and unstable at the moment. “Okay.”

Lucas, who was at Lee's side now, outside the passenger door, bent over and took his husband into his arms, hip checking the car door closed. He carried him, bridal style, up the stairs once and managed to unlock the door to their apartment, gently laying him on the couch. "What do you feel like having? Anything you want, I'll make, we have chicken too if you're up for that or soup...just name it."

“Gumbo,” Lee said, having wanted that for a few days now.

"That sounds good," Lucas said, and kissed his brow, covering him up with the soft blanket that was on the back of the couch. He went into the kitchen, got a bottle of water, and his husband's prenatal vitamin, bringing that back first to hand it over. "I'll get it started, honey."

A half hour later and it was in the pot, simmering, so Lucas went back to check on Lee, though he'd been keeping an eye from the kitchen.

Lee fell asleep after taking the vitamins, a soft blanket tucked around him as he faced the back of the sofa.

As Lucas looked at Lee, saw him sleeping so peacefully as if nothing were wrong at all; it broke his heart, and tears started to well up in his sad amber eyes. He took the opportunity to walk to the bedroom, going right into the bathroom and sobbed, yelling into a towel so it wasn't audible. A good five minutes later and he splashed water on his face, hardly much better but he needed to finish cooking. With his glasses back on, he walked out into the living room, bound for the kitchen.

“Lucas?” Lee called out softly, lifting his head from the couch, and wiping his eyes, having cried himself to sleep before.

Lucas stopped in his tracks and walked over to Lee, the house smelling of delicious gumbo. "Yes, sweetheart?" he replied, warmly, and walked over to his Omega quickly, kneeling down beside the couch.

“I’m sorry,” Lee whispered, arms wrapping around Lucas’ broad shoulders.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for," Lucas assured, softly, wrapping his arms around Lee, and nuzzling him. "This is just...an obstacle that we have to get through together, that's all."

Lee scented Lucas neck, taking in his smell to calm himself, to try and put himself at ease. This was nothing he could fix, he had to deal with this and make peace with it, he knew that much. “I know…”

The Alpha, though he didn't like to use this, secreted even more calming pheromones, through his scent as he held Lee and kissed his neck, lovingly. He would google this type of cancer when his husband slept later. "Do you need anything, when I go back in to stir the gumbo?"

“No. I’ll go with you,” Lee insisted, not letting go of his husband, not now, not when he needed him the most.

Lucas wasn't crazy about Lee getting up to do anything, but he knew realistically, it wasn't as though he'd been given orders for constant bed rest either. With that in mind, he nodded and kissed his lips, twice. "Okay, but let me help you stand at least, hm? Just to see how it feels to put pressure on it?" he offered, not wanting to let him go either, nor would he.

“I can walk,” Lee insisted, less tired now, as he took Lucas’ hand to pull himself up to standing.

"Good," Lucas smiled, happy to see the young Omega up and able to walk. He walked with Lee slowly into the kitchen, to the big pot of Gumbo. With a chuckle, he took off the lid, "So I hope I made this correctly."

“It smells right,” Lee said, leaning over to sniff it again.

Lucas hummed at that and rubbed Lee's back. He grabbed the spoon and stirred, placing the lid back on once he was finished. "It's about done, maybe fifteen minutes," he said, and then leaned down to kiss Lee again, walking him against the counter so he could rest there.

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Lee said, resting there, but leaned his head against Lucas’ chest.

"Thanks, honey. So I was thinking, maybe a warm bath afterward, would do you some good?" Lucas suggested, idly trying to think of ways to make Lee comfortable as he held him.

“Maybe.” Lee let out sigh, not sure what would help, but there wasn’t a lot he could think of.

"We can take one together," Lucas added and then lead Lee back into the living room, an arm around his waist, to sit back down on the couch. "Let's eat our late lunch in here, hm? I'll bring it over once it's ready."

Lee nodded and took his seat once more, curling his legs up on the sofa, under himself. “Okay.” As he waited, he gazed the pictures of the pup on the wall, fondly.

Lucas spent the next ten minutes with Lee in silence, snuggled up to him on the couch as they looked at the picture and just took each other’s scent in. Sometimes words weren’t needed but just the connection, and being close was enough. When he heard the Gumbo starting to sizzle he got up and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later and he came back to hand Lee a bowl of the gumbo, and one for himself, along with two new glasses of water. "It looks pretty good after all," he chuckled and took a bite.

Lee, though not exactly hungry, took a bite anyway, and then another, getting it down one chew at a time. “It’s good. I mean, not my mom’s, but…” he smiled a little over at Lucas, teasing.

"No, definitely not as good as hers," Lucas chuckled and took a few more bites in succession. He was glad Lee was eating. With a wink, he gently nudged his husband, "And we still have some ice cream too, for dessert, you know?"

“We did buy a lot that day,” Lee chuckled. For a moment, his mind was off the issue at hand, thankfully.

"We sure did; need to eat it up before it's freezer burned," Lucas grinned, also happy for the mental break, if only for right now. The Alpha leaned forward to grab his water and twisted the top off, taking a hearty sip. Once he'd put it back, he took another big bite, chewed and swallowed. "I was hungrier than I realized."

Lee finished his bowl and then laid back with a full sigh, rubbing his belly. “Maybe in a little while.”

Finished, Lucas sat their bowls aside and laid back with Lee. He nodded, with a smile and placed his hand tenderly over his husband’s belly briefly. “Okay baby.”

Sighing, Lee sat back a little so the mound of his hard belly showed a little more. “If it comes down to the pup or me, she comes first, okay?”

Lucas took in a deep breath at that and just couldn't bear to even think about such a thing. He pulled Lee into his arms and put one hand on his belly again. "Lee, I-I don't want to lose you, or her, but you're my love, my husband. I don't...I mean if that's your wish, I can't stop you, but it won't come to that okay? It can't, kæreste, besides it's treatable."

“I know, but if there are complications along the way and something happens and I can’t give my wishes, I want you to know what to do,” Lee said, decidedly, crawling into Lucas lap.

Nodding, Lucas decided to just focus on Lee being in his lap instead. He rubbed his nose into his husband's neck, scent marking him out of instinct as if it were a way to protect both the Omega and their pup. "Okay, honey."

Lee was coming to terms in ways he only knew how, but still struggling, and he knew he would continue to do so until the whole thing was over, good or bad; life or death. Compartmentalize, shove it down, let it go.

“Maybe… maybe I’ll take up meditation.”

"Like the monks do? I think that's a good idea...helvede, I may even join you," Lucas said, not being of that faith but willing to try anything to deal with the pain. He canted his head upwards and kissed Lee’s lips, softly, before grinning. “We could get robes like the monks wear too,” he joked, wanting to keep the mood as light as possible.

Lee laughed, shaking his head slowly. “No, we can’t do that. Those are earned.”

Lucas gripped Lee's hips, affectionately and then tickled his neck with his scruff before pulling back to look into his husband’s gorgeous eyes. "Maybe we wrap sheets around ourselves? Or wait, no...nude, I think nude meditation is interesting."

Lee grinned brighter at that, all thought of the issues at hand lost to the moment. “Nude meditation I can do…”

"Good, it's settled. Though honestly, I don't see myself focusing on anything other than you," Lucas chuckled, happy to see his sweetheart's smile. "Maybe if you demonstrated how it would look, sometime soon, I would be able to know...just to be certain, hm?"

“So you’re prepared?” Lee asked, nipping at Lucas’ lips.

"Yes, just so I'll be prepared," Lucas crooned, and cupped the back of Lee's head, opening his mouth in invitation.

Lee leaned over Lucas and kissed him deeply, drowning his sorrows for now in his husband’s perfectly hot mouth. “I’ll be happy to.”

Lucas twirled their tongues together, and then suckled it, groaning into the kiss. All of his emotions poured into Lee's mouth, exploring every bit of his hot cavern as he rolled his hips upward and into the soft swell of the Omega's ass. "My thoughtful angel, so thorough."

Groaning, Lee ground down into Lucas' hips, wantonly. “Can we… I mean, is it safe?”

"I-I think so, I mean the paperwork didn't say we couldn't, but I probably shouldn't go too hard, if we do," Lucas panted, his cock painfully hard and pressing into Lee. "I don't want to hurt you though."

Lee would risk it, after all it wasn’t like the baby was in danger. He stripped his clothes off and helped Lucas out of his as he kissed him again slowly. They both needed a moment, no reminders of what was coming, but a connection. “I’ll be fine.”

Lucas was apprehensive, but Lee was right the baby wasn't in danger and they could stop if it hurt him. The Alpha nodded, and kissed his husband back, roving his hands over the Omega's curvy form. "Let me know if you need me to stop," he murmured and then pressed his cock inside, up into the other, slowly. "Oh, Lee..."

Lee shuddered, hands on Lucas’ shoulders as he started to ride him a little. “I’ll let you know…”

Staying still, Lucas let Lee move of his own accord, at least for now, until they both knew how it affected him. As he was ridden, he pinched the young Omega's nipple, and captured the other in his warm, wet mouth before murmuring, "Okay, sexy..."

Groaning, Lee moved faster, harder down over Lucas’ cock, his head falling back as bliss started to take over. “Lucas…”

Lucas sniffed, his lips curling into a lusty snarl as he gripped Lee's hips to help guide him. "Oh god, Lee, you look so beautiful riding me," he growled, and thrust up into his husband, to meet him in time.

Lee let out a whine as he started to fall apart, and all at once he felt himself on the verge, and then suddenly in immense pain that made him buckle over against Lucas, clutching at him.

Lucas had been close too, but when he realized what happened, he immediately pulled out and held his husband. The Alpha felt like a complete asshole in all honesty. "Lee, honey, helvede, I'm so sorry. I...I didn’t mean to...are you okay?"

“Why… why you’d stop?” Lee asked, though his expression was pained, they both been very close, and he hated to leave his husband high and dry.

"Because it hurt you, I'm not going to make you suffer just so I can come, baby," Lucas explained and carded through Lee's hair. He didn't care about his pleasure, he was more worried about his Omega. "It's okay, I promise."

Lee let out a sigh, hugging Lucas tightly around his shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

"No, please don't be," Lucas said, sweetly, rubbing Lee's back, holding him close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even tried...I just, well, I need you to remember that my love for you is more than just sex."

“I wanted it, I...needed it. Something else, something other than what we’re facing-- what I’m facing,” Lee said, quietly, swallowing down the emotion in his throat.

"I know, and I did too, believe me, I did, but your health and comfort...that's more important, honey," Lucas said, gently, his tone tinged with unexpressed emotions that he didn't want to let out. “I know you are the one in this condition, but you’re not facing it alone and we’ll get through this...together.”

Lee let out a shaky sigh and wrapped all limbs around Lucas. “Can we have that bath now?”

"Of course," Lucas whispered, and kissed Lee's temple, his cock flaccid as he stood up. He carried his husband into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet lid while he drew the bath. "A nice warm bath will do us both good, hm? Do you want me to get you some pain tablets while the tub is filling, kæreste?"

Lee shook his head, the pain wasn’t too terrible at the moment. “No, it’s okay. I’m okay.” It would come and go, he assumed, and it would always be inconvenient until it was over.

"Alright," Lucas nodded with an understanding smile, but it didn't reach his eyes only in the sense that he was worried for his husband. One thing the Alpha couldn't ever seem to do was hide the emotion in those big soulful amber eyes.

A few moments later and the tub was full. The older man offered Lee his hand, so he could sit in front of him in the bath. "Come, baby, I'll bathe you and make you feel better."

Lee took it, getting into the tub and sitting forward. “Feels good…”

Lucas got behind him, a long leg on either side and picked up the loofah, lathering it up. "Mhm, it does, nice and relaxing," he murmured, trying to not think about how his husband's ass was right against his dick. He couldn't help it, it was an Alpha instinct. With a deep breath, he started to wash the Omega's back.

Likewise, Lee tried not to think about it either, sighing as he was washed and taken care of. “Maybe we need to find other ways to please each other until this over…”

"It's a good idea, I mean there are several ways, and it might be fun to try them out," Lucas pointed out, wanting to offer Lee something positive to think over. He reached around and began to wash the front of the young Omega's torso, to his groin which he made sure not to over stimulate. The last thing he wanted was to tease.

Lee leaned back and let Lucas do that. “What kind of things do you want to try?”

"We've never done a sixty-nine before," Lucas said and sat the loofah down to grab the shampoo. "Of course we could do...I think it's called docking? Lots of things."

“Docking?” Lee raised a brow, not sure he’s heard of that one before.

Lucas blushed a little, he'd looked it up when they'd been apart for those months. "Yeah, it's where...I take my foreskin and put it over the head of your cock and jack us off like that. It only works when one person is circumcised and the other isn't. Supposed to feel really good to both men involved...but we don't have to. Just an idea."

“Might be interesting,” Lee said, always down for something new and exciting.

"We can test it out later," Lucas hummed and leaned forward to kiss Lee's neck before starting to lather his hair up gently. “Anything you’d like to try?”

Lee hummed, thinking about it. “Have you ever been fucked?”

"I haven't, I mean when I was a teenager I tried out a toy, just to see, and it wasn't bad, but I've never been fucked," Lucas answered, working circles in Lee's scalp. The thought of Lee taking him in that way...was hot as hell. "Want to fuck your Alpha, sweetheart?"

“I’d like to try. I don’t know if my cock is big enough,” Lee said, but he was very interested, and still wanton with lust for his Alpha.

"I don't need a very big cock since I'm Alpha, so I think it'll be perfect. You're not small, actually, you're pretty big all things considered," Lucas complimented, his hard cock pressing against Lee with renewed arousal. "I would love to let you try."

“I don’t try,” Lee said with a grin over his shoulder at his Alpha. “When we get out. Let’s do it.”

Lucas grinned back and pulled the cup from the side of the tub to dip it into the water, pausing to nod. "Yes, angel, we will do it, I am eager." He then started rinsing the shampoo out of Lee's hair, avoiding his eyes and once he was done, he bathed himself, with haste, as he was eager to do this with his husband. "Have you ever...you know, fucked anyone? In that way, I mean?"

Lee shook his head slowly, hands on either side of Lucas’ thighs as he rubbed his palms down the lean muscle. “No. You'd be my first.”

Lucas ran his hand over Lee's chest and kissed his shoulder, just before he grabbed the shampoo to wash his own hair so they could get out. “I’m glad. We’ll be each other's firsts, in that aspect.”

Lee turned to help Lucas with his hair, forgetting all about their bad day and starting it over with something more positive. “Yeah…” he said, lip between his teeth as he lathered up Lucas’ hair.

The Dane groaned at the soothing way Lee lathered up his hair, and focused on his sexy mouth, how his teeth worried his lip, it was only adding to his arousal. He was glad for the change in topic, at least for now, they really could use something pleasant to focus on. “Feels good, kæreste...”

Lee hummed as he did up Lucas’ hair in a little mohawk, giggling a little at it and snickering. “Good… I’m glad.”

"What are you doing to my hair?" Lucas asked, laughing, looking upwards as if he'd be able to see. "You naughty thing, you're having fun with me, aren't you?"

Lee smiled broadly and then quickly rinsed Lucas’s hair of the suds, laughing. “No, no, never…”

Lucas rubbed his eyes with a grin and then pulled Lee in for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip. "I love you, min skat, you're perfect."

“I love you, too,” Lee whispered, letting all the horrible things of the day wash away like the suds in his husband’a hair. “Let’s get out.”

With a nod, Lucas hummed and stood up, flicking the switch to let the water drain before he offered Lee his hand to help him stand so they could dry off. "Good idea."

Lee stood and grabbed the towels, one over his shoulders the other he wrapped around Lucas’ hips and started to dry him off, slowly and sensually, rubbing the cloth over his ass and groin thoroughly.

The Alpha licked his lips, his cock filling to fullness as he was tended to by his Omega. Lucas loved the attention, and watched him, silently, save for a few low groans that slipped passed his lips.

On his knees, Lee nosed against his Alpha’s growing cock, licking and lapping his tongue at the slit slowly. “Mm.”

Lucas placed his hand on Lee's head, not pressing but just to steady himself and moaned. "Oh, Lee, Ja, just like that..."

Smiling against Lucas’ thick length, Lee took him down and swallowed him to his throat, and then back again, gripping his thighs with a lusty moan. There was nothing he loved more sexually than pleasing his Alpha.

It was perfect and was soothing the ache Lucas still had from before their bath. He gripped a little tighter into Lee's wet strands and pistoned his hips forward, not choking but certainly showing his approval, along with his natural Alpha instincts. "You look so beautiful, sucking my cock, honey. Oh, fuck..."

Lee bobbed down around the length, sucking and licking until he finally stopped and stroked instead, gazing up at Lucas. “More?”

"Yes, make me come, and then...take me," Lucas murmured, gazing down at Lee with his intense lust filled eyes. It was unusual for an Omega to mount his Alpha, but the Danish man found he really liked the idea, not being as traditional and all. "Please, baby."

Going right back at it, Lee sucked his Alpha’s cock right back down, grounding his tongue against the sensitive nerves, pumping his dick hard and fast, waiting to taste his delicious salty come.

It was only a few more passes and Lucas was coming hard, his head thrown back and body shaking as he shot hot seed into Lee's mouth. "Oh, Lee, Lee-!" he cried out with a deep, rumbling growl.

Lee took down every last drop and hummed his approval of it all, before getting to his feet again, shaking a little as he used Lucas to help. “I love how you taste.”

Lucas pursed his lips at Lee's shaking but said nothing, instead, he pushed down his knot, as best as he could, and smiled at his husband, wrapping the towel around him to keep him warm. "Likewise, sweetheart, I love your taste too."

Lee got a little giddy, thinking about what it might be like to fuck his husband, though unsure how he might go about that. “So… how do we work up to this?”

"Lots of lubricant," Lucas grinned, still panting from his orgasm, ushering them into the bedroom. "Just...work me open, since I am not Omegan, and you know...fuck me." He never thought he'd say those words to anyone, but he was very turned on to be saying them to Lee.

“Do we even have lube?” Lee asked, head canted slightly. They never needed it. He pushed Lucas down on the bed, searching the drawers.

Lucas shook his head and then got crawled over to the edge of the bed near Lee, taking hold of his hips to face him as his large hand enveloped his cock. His other hand went to his hole and gently circled there. "I don’t think we do actually, but I could borrow some of yours..." he whispered, nosing along his Omega's shaft, thinking of how hot it would be to have lubricated himself with his husband's slick.

Lee let out a gasp, biting his bottom lip as he watched his husband. “Good idea…”

Smiling, Lucas took Lee down, until his nose crushed into his soft pillow mound. As he laved his tongue over the sensitive nerve endings and bobbed his head, he continued rubbing his Omega's rim, waiting to gather the slick as it came down to them insert into himself.

Lee could feel himself start to pour out sweet slick, his body turning almost inside out at the thought of getting to use it to fuck his husband for once. “Fuck, Lucas…”

Lucas changed his position to his side, so he could keep sucking Lee down, but also reach his hole to wet himself. Once he felt the slick, the temptation to fuck Lee or lick him clean was almost overpowering. Still, he focused and gathered it, putting that same hand between his own legs, to rub it around his tight hole. He moaned, at the sensation, around the brunet's cock, not having touched himself there in years.

“Let me,” Lee whispered, thighs spread, wanting to press everything into Lucas himself.

Lucas removed his hand and went back to fully focusing on Lee's cock, gazing up at him with all of his love and desire. He popped off long enough to respond, "Okay, sweetheart, this...this is so hot..."

The Omega grinned, reaching under himself to finger his hole, gathering up his wetness across his fingers. “Yeah… it is.”

"Oh Lee, put them inside me, please, kæreste," Lucas moaned parting his legs for his husband as he laved his tongue around the head over and over.

Lee leaned in and pressed his fingers into Lucas slowly, watching as his hole seemed to suck them right in once past the first ring of muscle there. He was slow at first, stretching and pushing in more of the lube from himself. “This okay?”

Lucas' breath hitched, as he popped off again from Lee's cock for a moment. It burned initially, but not much, as Lee's fingers, were slim and the slick was an excellent lubricant. "Yes...Ah, it feels, feels good, honey," he moaned, relaxing for his husband.

Lee pulled out and got a little more, lubing Lucas’ entrance up good and well, pressing his fingers apart, working him open. “Yeah?”

"Ja, I'm ready," Lucas murmured, and licked up Lee's cock once more, suckling the precome. He wondered how his Omega might feel with a little role play. "Breed me, Alpha..."

Lee’s eyes bloomed bright and dark all at once and he crawled over his mate, smaller cock pressed to his entrance but not in yet.

Lucas spread his long lean legs and gazed up at Lee, his amber eyes nearly black with lust. His cock throbbed and leaked against his belly as strong arms wrapped around a smaller frame. "Please, I'm so wet for you..." he purred, trying to keep in character.

Lee grinned broader, and pushed gently into Lucas, biting his lip as he did, cock sheathed in wet, warmth. “Oh, fuck, Lucas…” he growled, trying his best to be as Alpha as possible, but his grin was almost too much.

Lucas had to stifle a low Alpha growl himself and grinned. When Lee pushed inside, however, the Dane’s head lolled back and breath quickened. It felt better than he thought it ever could or would. “Lee...helvede, sweetheart, it's...it's very good-”

Lee held Lucas’ hips perfectly still, and then pushed inside to the hilt, pressing hard against his prostate. “Tell me when you’re ready for more…”

After another breath, Lucas nodded, the press against his pleasure nub causing his cock to leak. He roved his hands up and down the sides of his husband's body and then preened into him. “I'm ready for more, baby…”

Lee took his husband knees and pushed them toward his chest, and started to rock into him harder, and harder, building up a steady pace, gauging his expression before progress faster.

Lucas helped by holding under his knees and gazed up at Lee. "Faster, I'm fine, min skat, it feels good, really good," he groaned, feeling pleasure and heat bloom through his tawny skin. In his lust induced haze, he thought of his husband's condition and added, "But only as fast as you want."

Forgetting everything but Lucas, Lee went harder and faster, bucking wildly with his slim, Omegan hips, cock pressing tighter and rougher against Lucas’ prostate. Lee started to pant, head bowed a little as pleasurable heat scorched through him.

Lucas watched, awestruck, as his Omega, his Lee, fucked him with wild abandon; it was beautiful and hot as hell. His release beckoned its departure, broad chest heaving and cock twitching. The Dane began to utter curses of pleasure in his native tongue, his breath coming in hot, ragged bursts. "Lee, sweetheart, oh god, I'm going to-"

Mewling a groan, Lee came hard, spurting into Lucas as his hips bucked erratically, pistoning and pushing, throbbing. “Fuck, fuck…”

As Lee, came, so did Lucas, his hole clamping down on his husband's smaller cock and his own spurting out and drenching his belly. "Damn, fuck, kæreste," he growled, his knot swelling uselessly as he pulled the young Omega down for slow kiss.

Lee crawled between Lucas’ legs now and kissed his mate slowly. “I could do that again…” he grinned.

Lucas stroked Lee's curls, and nuzzled into him, kissing him with adoration and worship. "Me too...especially since I'm no longer a virgin," he winked, with an enamored smile. It was one more way in which they were bonded and tied together now. True mates.

Laughing, Lee nuzzled his husband back. “Had to happen some day….” he teased.

"Been planning this all along I see, lure me into bed, steal my virginity," Lucas joked, and gripped Lee's ass playfully. "But my question is this, will you call me in the morning or is this just a one night stand, Mister Alpha?" The Dane batted his lashes, gazing up at Lee with a hopeful expression, but he couldn't conceal the toothy grin.

“I’m hooked, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” Lee laughed, kissing Lucas’ lips softly now, terrible impending bad mood thwarted, for now.

"Good," Lucas breathed out, after kissing Lee back. He was happy they were laughing and having fun since he knew there would be more hard times to come. "I love you, baby, more than I can even express in any language..."

“I love you, too,” Lee whispered, snuggling into Lucas, content for now.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months in, Lee and Lucas decided against anything invasive with the pup involved. Chemotherapy and radiation were out of the question. Lee started going to see an acupuncturist, and a Chinese herbal woman, all of which seemed to help in keeping symptoms down, but not healing anything. They were biding their time, until their pup was born, to do anything else for Lee, which was what the Omega wanted.

At around thirty weeks, Lee was showing heavily, his hips had widened to help carry the girth of the unborn pup, and ankles were starting to swell. He managed a long walk every day while helping manage the wine bar. Lee was up in their apartment, however, doing some prenatal yoga, in his maternity yoga pants, barefoot.

Lucas came up stairs, into their apartment after having helped unload a delivery truck. He was sweaty and exhausted from, and more wanted nothing more than a nap. Still, he wanted to check on Lee, and show him the baby gift that Marcus had sent for his little sister. It was a onesie that had lillesøster on the front. Needless to say, he was thrilled. The Dane also hoped the gift would be a mood booster since Lee's cancer hadn't abated as of yet, though Lucas was hopeful. At least it wasn't progressing.

Tossing his keys on the counter, Lucas walked to where his husband was doing yoga with the package in hand.

"Hi, sweetheart, when you're done with that, I'll rub your feet if you'd like and you can look at what Marcus sent for our little girl."

Lee glanced through his legs at Lucas, in downdog, his belly mostly in the way, but he was managing to stay flexible. “A gift? He didn’t have to do that.”

Lucas smiled and came up behind Lee, after setting the package down. He gently placed his hands on his husband's hips, honestly nervous when his Omega did this yoga stuff but at least it kept him happy. "He wanted to be the first person to give her a gift, he said and also insists we name her already," the Alpha chuckled, "Oh and he says hello by the way, and that the talk you two had in Denmark helped because he's being courted now."

“Is he?” Lee lowered himself down, carefully, and came to sitting, and gazed up at Lucas, reaching for his hands to help himself to his feet. “I just can’t decided on a name I like…”

After Lucas helped Lee stand, he wound his arms around his torso, feeling the Omega's belly pressing into his own and smiled. "It's okay, we'll think of something, we still have time but yes, he is and I am supposed to do the skype thing with them sometime soon to meet her."

“Oh, that’s nice. You should do that,” Lee offered, with a content sigh, almost finding it too hard to get his arms around his husband.

"I will, and you can join if you want, whenever it happens," Lucas said, warmly, forgetting how sweaty he was from working and how badly he was in need of a shower. "Now, what can I get you? Foot rub? Dinner? Anything you want, honey."

“I’ll start dinner if you need a shower, sweaty,” Lee teased, still able to do a lot, though his energy was lacking these days.

"Sounds good," Lucas hummed and then chuckled, "I guess I am pretty stinky. You like it, just admit it, sweetheart..." He leaned in to kiss Lee's lips and then stooped down to kiss his belly before righting his stance, a playful look on his face.

“Usually, but you are making me want to gag right now,” Lee admitted, certain smells made him want to yack lately, he couldn’t help it. He gave Lucas a little shove. “Eggs or what do you want?”

"Oh, that's not what we want," Lucas nodded with an apologetic look and backed up a ways. "Whatever is least likely to make you sick, eggs is fine. I'll be back in a few." With that, he turned on his heel, the package laying where it was and went to go shower.

“I… Lucas I didn’t mean…” But his husband was gone, and Lee sighed, bending to get the package, which he opened, and cooed over a little and went to put away in their pup’s dresser. He then went to the kitchen and got out the eggs and a pan, and started to crack them over the bowl, humming.

All clean and ten minutes passed, Lucas came out of the bedroom in blue sweat pants and white t-shirt, padding into the kitchen. He came up behind Lee and kissed the back of his neck. "How do I smell now, baby?" he whispered his hands on Lee's waist.

“Much better. She isn’t kicking so hard,” Lee chuckled, but the pup was kicking. He loved Lucas hand to his belly, just under the right side where he foot was poking. “Feel that?”

Lucas' eyes widened, his chin resting on Lee's shoulder. "I do, it's...that's our little girl in there. She's kicking because she wants to be a runner like you," he grinned, proudly, and rubbed there.

“She’s pretty active today,” Lee said, holding Lucas’ hand there as the eggs cooked a little in the pan on the stove.

"She's certainly no longer a lentil or even a bean," Lucas hummed, and kissed Lee's neck once, watching him cook and enjoying the feel of his hand close to their daughter. "I just hope she has your beautiful blue eyes."

Lee stirred the eggs, scrambling them around the pan. “Yeah? Why mine?”

"Apart from being beautiful, they are very expressive," Lucas said, and finally moved to the side of Lee, his hip pressed against the counter so he could look into those very same hues of which he was describing.

Lee grinned over at his husband and turned the stove off, dumping the eggs onto two plates. “Thank you,” he said and pushed the eggs on one plate over to Lucas. “It’s not much.”

"Of course and it smells great, thanks, min skat," Lucas grinned back and kissed Lee's cheek. "I'll just add a couple of slices of ham on top of mine. Want some for yours?"

“Oh, you… wanted ham,” Lee said with a sigh, biting into his lower lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to ask. It’ll be cold, you can’t have cold ham on it. Here.” Lee set his plate down and took Lucas’ back, putting his eggs back into the pan and then went to get the ham from the fridge.

"Honey, it's fine, you don't have to--" Lucas had said, looking at Lee as his plate was taken. "I was going to warm the ham in the microwave...but thank you." He knew that Lee was emotional still, hadn't meant to offend but he really wanted some ham after all the hard work he'd done. "I'm sorry, I'm very appreciative, didn’t mean to seem like I wasn’t...."

“I should have known,” Lee said, swallowing and even added cheese into the eggs, making the ham stick to the already cooked eggs. “Can’t microwave things, it’s bad for us…” He moved the eggs around until everything was cheesy and hammy, and then plated it once more, handing it to Lucas. “There. I’m… I need to go lay down.”

"No...you're not a mind reader, Lee, it's fine, like I said," Lucas reiterated and sat the plate on the counter to place his hands on Lee’s shoulders, gently. He felt like an asshole, also for forgetting that they couldn't use the microwave. "You need to eat, your eggs will get cold. We can eat it in bed, what do you say?"

“I’m not hungry,” Lee whispered, only too aware of his emotions, and yet could not do anything to stop them before they started and snuck up on him. “Enjoy yours, please.”

Lucas removed his hands and held them up in surrender, nodding. "Okay well, if...if you need me, please just call out to me and I'll be there," he said, quietly, frustrated inwardly, for a multitude of reasons; Lee's cancer, his lack of being able to cure it, and the hormonal outbursts, he felt helpless to do anything but watch it happen. With a thick swallow, he took his plate and sighed. "Thank you for cooking, baby."

“You’re welcome,” Lee said and walked back to the bedroom and cracked the door. He spent a lot of time by himself, in meditation, sleeping, and all the things they were trying to do stave off the cancer as much as they could. Their last resort was chemotherapy or surgery, and Lee only had to make it at least six more weeks, at least.

Once Lee left the room, Lucas sat down his plate again and yanked the cord to the microwave from the socket. He walked, with it on his shoulder and opened the front door, setting the damned thing outside for the trash later. He took a minute then, pressing his palm against the outer wall and started to cry, quietly. The Alpha hauled his fist back and almost rammed it into the brick, but stopped short only because he didn't want Lee to hear. After another breath, he went back inside and got his egg scramble, sitting down at the table to eat in silence. He had to keep hope, for his husband and their pup.

Lee got up sometime later, too much pain and pressure, and nausea to keep to himself, and wandered out to the living room, placing himself in Lucas lap, nose against his neck.

“I’m sorry I’m so crazy,” he whispered, arms around Lucas’ shoulder.

Dishes done, and food put away, Lucas clicked off the television and rubbed his strong hands along Lee's back, breathing in his scent.

"No, kæreste, you have nothing to be sorry for, it must be hard...going through what you are," Lucas murmured into the hollow of Lee's neck, kissing reverently, "How are you feeling?"

“Been better,” Lee admitted, swallowing with a huffed sigh, shaking slightly. “It’ll all be better once we can get her out… you know?”

"I know," Lucas and looked up at meet Lee's gaze, brushing an errant curl from his eyes. "Not much longer. Can I get you anything to eat, something for pain?"

Lee shook his head. “Tea maybe, but I don’t think I can take much else down.”

"You got it, sweetheart," Lucas said and nuzzled Lee, rubbing his belly. "I'll have a cup with you."

The heavier their pup got, the harder it was on Lee’s uterus, but he tried not to complain, tried to hold it in, but of course that made his moods even wonkier. “Thank you.” He stood, one hand on his belly.

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled, keeping a lot of his emotions down as well. The last thing his husband needed was to feel like he had to soothe his worries when the Omega had much bigger things to handle. Once on his feet, he helped Lee sit back down and covered him up, kissing his lips, softly. "I won't be long, baby."

Lucas went into the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with two cups of tea on saucers, having made his husband the way he knew he liked it. "Here you are," he said, with a smile, as he sat down next to Lee.

Lee took his, curled up on the sofa, and made room for Lucas, and sipped the hot tea, not too sweet with honey. “Thank you.” He hated that they were flitting around each other, not saying what they should or getting everything out.

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled, and blew on his tea before taking a swallow. He could feel the unspoken feelings between them also, especially since their bond link was stronger than even a normal mated pair, but it was more that he didn't want to upset Lee nor feel like he couldn't come to him. With a glance at his husband, he cleared his throat, "You know...if you need to talk, you can talk to me, sweetheart. I want to be here for you. We can comfort each other."

“I don’t want to upset you more than you are,” Lee whispered, looking down into his tea, then back at Lucas through the billows of steam that swirled up from the hot liquid. “I’ve done enough damage.”

Lucas sat his cup down on the table and leaned over to place his hand on Lee's blanketed leg. "We're married, mated, and having a family together, we...we can't keep hiding our feelings from one another. It will only pull us apart," the Alpha said, quietly, looking into Lee's eyes with all of his love shining through. "Nothing that's happened is your fault, you need to know that, but as I've said, I'm in this with you, always, so please talk to me."

Lee seemed to consider while he took another tentative sip, and then set it down in his lap, hands around the mug. “I’m more tired than I should be. Everything hurts. I’m afraid it’s going to eat me alive before I get to see her…”

Lucas swallowed hard at that, his eyes watering instantly as his heart seemed to leap into his mouth and threaten to give out. He couldn't lose Lee, nor their daughter, not after everything. Still, he tried to be strong and not lose it in front of his husband, mostly out of fear his mate might close himself off again. "I won't let it, Lee, that's not going to happen," he began, taking a deep breath, rubbing his Omega's legs. "Trust me, okay? Do you trust that I won’t let it happen? I'll move mountains to make sure of it."

Lee was the positive, upbeat sort, and these sort of feelings rarely plagued him like this, but with so much looming, there was a weight riding on him, heavy, across his shoulders. Somehow he had to let go, had to trust, had to have faith, whatever faith he could muster. “Yes.”

Lucas took Lee's tea and sat it on the coffee table, just for now. He leaned over to him and kissed him passionately. It wasn't about sex in that moment, it was about the love he felt, the endless flood of desperation he had inside to see his husband to health. "I'll find a way, for you, for our pup, for our family, kæreste."

Desperately, Lee wanted to believe in all of that, but at the same time, he knew he had to come to terms with his illness, and what means once the pup was born. Still, he nuzzled against Lucas’ face, touching his wrists with his fingers. “I know you will.”

While he rarely showed it, Lucas had a stubborn streak himself, and he would be relentless to exhaust all options when it came to his husband and their family. But for right now, he just held Lee, and breathed with him, kissing his lips softly. "Is there anything else you wanted to let out, baby?"

“What else is there?” Lee asked, wondering if Lucas felt more than he said.

"I don't know," Lucas chuckled, though it didn't reach his eyes as he gazed into Lee’s. "I am worried about you, Lee, yes, and our pup. I will go crazy if I ever lost you. So I need you to promise you'll continue to fight. Acceptance doesn't have to mean admitting defeat." He thought it only fair to reciprocate, and open up as well.

“I’m not defeated, but I’ve accepted that I’m not invincible either,” Lee said, quietly, touching Lucas’s chest over his heart. “I’ll fight as long as I can. I’m not dead yet.”

Lucas took in a calming breath and placed his hand over Lee's, pulling it up to his lips where he turned it over to kiss his wrist and inhale the scent gland there. "No you're not dying, and won't be. The world didn't bring me to you, to only then lose what we'd found."

“No, you’re right,” Lee smiled, fingers curling against Lucas’ chin, watching him, completely in love. “It could be much worse.”

"It could be, that's true," Lucas purred, his eyes damp with emotion. He smiled at the love of his life, genuinely, and closed his eyes as he took another breath of Lee’s precious scent. "You, our little girl and Marcus, that's all that matters to me in this world."

“What name do you want to call her?” Lee asked, finally willing to give in just a little.

Opening his eyes, Lucas pursed his full lips, contemplating. "I think Delilah Nicole is pretty," he said, remembering the idea from before. "But Faith or Hope seems like it might be appropriate also, given the circumstances."

“Delilah Hope?” Lee offered, all too glad to have his mind preoccupied.

"Perfect," Lucas smiled, and covered Lee's mouth with his own, stroking his face. "Delilah Hope Schou...beautiful."

Lee pulled Lucas further down over him, the best he could with his growing belly in the way. “It’s perfect, just like she will be.”

Keeping his weight off Lee's stomach, with his well-muscled arms, he nosed under the young Omega's jaw. "She will be, just like you, though I'll have to get a new rifle once she's of a courting age," he chuckled, his feathery chestnut strands spilling into golden eyes as he gazed downward.

“Only if she’s an Omega, too…” Lee pointed out, grinning up at Lucas. She could be anything, honestly, and Lee would never care, he’d love her just the same.

"True, she might be an Alpha," Lucas said, pondering over the idea. He didn't mind either, though he knew likely she would be Alpha or Omega, and not Beta. The chances of her being Beta was very slim. "Did you want more tea, sweetheart? I didn't mean to take it from you, but I needed to touch you."

Lee nodded, knowing he needed something in his system. “Please.”

Lucas kissed Lee again and then moved off of him, to get the tea, which had cooled down perfectly for him. He handed it to his husband, and canted his head, brushing his hair from his eyes. "When you feel like eating, let me know okay?"

“I’ll manage,” Lee said, quietly, sipping on his tea, at ease once more.

With a nod, Lucas picked up his tea and took a slow sip. It was lukewarm, bordering on cool but he didn't mind. As he drank, he put Lee's feet into his lap and rubbed them with his free hand, soothingly. "Okay, min skat."

“I love you,” Lee said, with a smile over the brim of his mug, wiggling his toes in his husband’s grasp.

"I love you too," Lucas hummed, winking at his husband as he swallowed more tea. He put his hand under the blanket to rub his Omega's foot bare, pressing into his high arch up to his toes. "Love you and your cute little feet..."

“They aren’t that little,” Lee laughed, trying not to wiggle and spill his tea.

"Compared to mine they are," Lucas grinned, and stopped, so Lee wouldn't spill his tea. He just let his hand rest there, feeling the pulse at the top of his foot. "I could call you big foot though if that's better?" he joked.

Lee stuck out his tongue and then went back to drinking his luke-warm tea. “Don’t you dare.”

Lucas' eyes crinkled warmly at that, as he finished his tea and sat it on the table. "Be careful sticking out that tongue too...might get it and keep it for myself."

Nose wrinkled up, Lee shook his head and hid his tongue inside his mug to drink. “No…”

"You deny me your feet, then your tongue...what's an old Alpha to do?" Lucas smiled and patted Lee's foot before removing his hand and covering it back up. He enjoyed their playfulness, he was at heart that way.

Lee reached and set his tea down again, mostly gone, and then crawled over to Lucas, and placed himself in his lap once more, big growing belly and all. “What will you do?”

Lucas' eyes sparkled when he felt the press of Lee's belly into his own and the soft warmth of the Omega's ass over his groin. He ran his hands down his husband's back and around to his belly, resting atop it, protectively. "Well since you won't give them to me individually, I'll have to claim them all," he murmured and leaned into Lee's neck to blow raspberries there, which turned into slow kisses and scenting.

Lee chewed the inside of his cheek, taking deep breaths of Lucas’ scent, his own very sweet, pungent with the change of his hormones. “They all belong to you anyway.”

"Good," Lucas crooned and kissed up to Lee's mouth, unable to resist, especially with the Omega’s scent filling his nostrils. He knew they couldn't have traditional sex but he just needed to intimacy. "You have all of me too, this Danish Bear Claw is forever yours."

Humming into Lucas’s mouth, Lee managed to sit forward a little and kiss Lucas properly, but even that was difficult. “I do love my Danish Bear Claw…”

Lucas grabbed the blanket as they kissed, and wrapped it around them both like a warm little cocoon of love, continuing to nip at Lee's lips, holding his back for support. "What a pair we make, my honey covered French Croissant."

“Too sweet for our own good,” Lee whispered, peppering kisses along Lucas' lips slowly, and then down his jaw, nipping.

Lolling his head back, Lucas carded through Lee's strands, a rumbling quiet growl vibrating up his through. "You're the sweetest, I'd love to lick into your honey pot."

Lee’s body clenched with need at those words, and he bit at Lucas’ scent gland, tasting his sweat. “Will you?” he groaned, feeling himself leak just thinking about it.

"Maybe we go into the bedroom and you can find out?" Lucas suggested, with a groan, as he leaned forward to lick up Lee's throat, to his scent gland in turn.

Lee slipped off his Alpha’s lap and reached out for his hand as he started to walk to their bedroom, tugging him along. “C’mon then…”

Lucas followed, quickly and willingly, a grin spreading over his lips that showed off his pointed teeth. "I'm coming, kæreste, and then that's what you'll be doing," he said, and then started to relieve Lee of his clothing once they'd entered the bedroom, kissing him through it until his husband was nude. "Get comfortable, please, and let me taste you..."

Lee licked his lips and sat on the bed, back flat to the mattress, his thighs spread. His belly made it hard to see around, which only made him giggle, rubbing the insistent bump. “Ready…”

The Alpha got down on his knees, on the soft carpet with a grin. He licked his lips and put Lee's legs over his shoulders, large palms gently spreading his cheeks as he inhaled there. "Oh fuck, honey," he murmured and then licked from the cleft to his husband's balls with a satisfied groan as the slick gathered on his tongue.

The Omega mewled, biting his lip as his toes curled in the air, his hips pressing down against his husband’s tongue, needy for more. Lee was even more sexual now but without being able to be fucked properly, he took whatever Lucas offered. “Fuck-”

The mewl his husband made went right to Lucas' cock, which was pressing against the side of the mattress and leaking. He dove in then, lapping greedily at the young Omega's hole, spearing him open. Snaking an arm around, he took Lee's shaft into his hand and began to stroke, lewd smacking sounds filling the air around them.

“Alpha,” Lee groaned out, soft and lewd all out once, fingers clenched tight into the bed sheets, neck beared to the ceiling in willing submission.

Lucas looked up from his feast, long enough to see Lee's neck bared that way and oh how he wanted to take him them. He yearned to plunge inside the hot wet clutch of his Omega's body, sink his teeth into his creamy skin as his knot inflated and sealed them together. Nonetheless, he was set on giving his husband one hell of an intense orgasm if nothing else. "Omega," he growled, instinctively, and pressed his face back between the slick cheeks before him, still stroking with his hand.

“Lucas, please, please, take me,” Lee begged, his sexual drive getting ahead of him, knowing full well they agreed otherwise.

Lucas was snapping his hips into the mattress as he devoured Lee's hole when he heard his Omega's plea. It was very hard to resist, and he wanted to, badly. He pulled up and crawled over his husband's body, bracing himself on strong palms. He kissed him, deeply before responding, "Fuck, I want you, I want to take you, but...but I don't want to hurt you...."

“Let’s try another position, and see,” Lee insisted, “I can get on all fours.”

"Alright, min skat, I want to, but I'm going slow until we're sure," Lucas said, though his cock was throbbing at the prospect. He sat back on his knees and offered his hand to help Lee change positions.

Lee rolled with a little help, to his hands knees, ass out to his husband. “Gentle.”

"Of course, love," Lucas purred and leaned over to kiss Lee's back. He pumped his cock twice, pulling the foreskin back over his head and positioned it at his husband's twitching hole. Gently, slowly, he push inside, groaning at how tight he was, it had been so long. With a shaky groan, he managed to speak, "Let, let me know if you need me to...stop, okay?"

“Lucas…” Lee groaned, head down between his shoulder, taking his husband’s length in easily. He’d been in pain earlier, but now all he had was a core built up on lust. “It’s good, just...Please.”

Lucas leaned over, gripping Lee's hips for balance as he started to thrust into him, moving at a medium pace. It felt amazing, so hot and wet, and everything he'd been craving. "Oh, helvede, Lee, you feel perfect, just made for me," he hissed, his muscles flexing and glistening as the sweat illuminated the definition there.

Lee dropped to his forearms and held his head there in his hands, the pleasure almost too much. Ten weeks without and he as going a little insane with his senses overloaded with pleasure. “Lucas-” he gasped, small and almost whining.

"Lee-" Lucas growled his husband's name, it was primal and innately Alpha. It had been a long time and being inside of his Omega again was consuming him in the best possible way. He gripped Lee's hips and continued to plunge inward, relentless but not too hard, despite him wanting to.

The Omega gasped, groaning as everything inside him seemed to burst alive suddenly, writhing back against Lucas. “I'm-”

"Come for me, kæreste, come on your Alpha's cock," Lucas groaned, angling so he was pressing right against Lee's prostate. He was holding off before he, himself, came, and wanted to push his husband over the edge even more so he reached around to stroke his mate, in time with each thrust.

Lee came in a hot burst, almost crying with how much built up tension he had from being taken like this. He clawed the bed preening back a little, hole grasping Lucas’ cock, pulsing hot. “Fuck, oh god, Alpha-”

Lucas jerked his hips twice more and then he was spilling, drenching Lee's walls as his knot pushed in past the rim and locked them together. It was euphoric, and exactly what they needed. The Alpha ran hands down the curve of his mate's spine, body shaking from the sheer power of the release, and groaned. "My Omega..."

Lee groaned, now locked like this for a while, he laughed, sweaty and shaking. “I love you…”

"I love you too, honey," Lucas panted, and guided them onto their sides, so Lee would be more comfortable. He kissed the sides of his husband's neck, and the nap, caressing his belly. "That was sensational, Lee. How are you feeling?"

“Really good now,” Lee panted, eyes closed as he relished the feeling of being knotted after so long. He hummed, holding his hand over Lucas’ right where their pup kicked.

"Me too, and--oh, there she goes, trying to sprint again," Lucas chuckled and continued lazily kissing and sucking on Lee's neck, over his mating scar. He was just beside himself with the pleasure of being knotted to his mate, his husband, and was thankful he hadn't hurt him.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Lee whispered, rubbing his belly over her insistent kicking.

"I can't wait either, not much longer now," Lucas hummed, rubbing Lee's belly with him, peeking over his shoulder. "There will be nothing more precious or beautiful in this world than to see you holding our daughter, min skat."

Lee hummed at that, content to lay there like this, just breathing while he felt good, and no longer in pain. “Sooner than we think.”


	13. Chapter 13

Without complications, Lee came into term, and his c-section was scheduled, and just in time as the pain started to become unbearable to the point, he’d been doubled over for hours at a time. Once the pup was out, they could look into better treatments, and surgery and get everything underway to a full recovery from cancer.

Lucas stood next to Lee, holding his hand as they waited for Doctor Ortega to come in to start the surgery. The Alpha emitted a soothing scent in an attempt to try to offer some comfort to his husband and was very excited to meet their daughter.

"You're doing so well, kæreste, not much longer now," Lucas said gently, wiping the sweat from Lee's brow. "I love you."

Lee was in a gown, with a curtain up keeping him seeing beyond his chest, on an operating room table. Lucas, he thought, looked awfully silly in the scrubs and hair net. “I love you, too. She’s going to be here any time now…”

The Alpha's heart swelled with love at that, caressing Lee's hair. His other hand scratched his own head, not liking the net either but worth it for the safety of his husband and their pup. "She will, honey, it's been a long time coming."

"How are we feeling?" Doctor Ortega asked, walking into the room, totally scrubbed up to his elbows and with gloves on, readying for the c-section. “Ready to meet your little girl?”

Lee looked over at the doctor and nosed with a nervous swallow. “Little scared but ready.”

"You'll be fine," the doctor said, reassuringly. "Your vitals look good and you're young. Try to relax for me. Your little girl will be here in about fifteen minutes, she'll be cleaned up, and while they do that, your placenta will be delivered. It should take about forty-five minutes in total." He offered Lee and Lucas a smile, his team getting the incision site prepped and the tools laid out. "Any questions before I begin?"

Lucas held Lee's hand, and looked at him with an arched brow, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He wanted to let him speak first, if he had any questions.

Lee only watched Lucas, and shook his head. “I’m ready.”

"Very good," the doctor nodded with a smile. As the nurses had given Lee his epidural already, the doctor walked over around to the other side of the table and began the procedure.

It went smoothly, and about ten minutes in the cry of their little girl could be heard. The doctor smiled and handed Lucas the forceps, once he'd cleared the pups airways, so he could cut the umbilical cord. "You did well, Lee," Doctor Ortega said, as the Alpha took them with shaking hands and then cut the cord, carefully.

After handing the tool back, Lucas looked at Lee and beamed, "She's beautiful, honey."

“Can I have her? Can I hold her?” Lee asked, swallowing hard, just wanting to touch the little life he’d had growing in him all this time.

"Certainly," The doctor said, softly. Their little girl was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Lucas who was trying not to cry, but his eyes were very wet.

"Hej min lille Princesse, jeg er din far." The Alpha whispered, and walked around the curtain to show his husband. He gently placed her in Lee's arms, ensuring her head was supported and then kissed his sweaty brow. "Here's our beautiful Delilah Hope, kæreste."

Lee couldn’t help the tears that followed once she was in his arms, holding her to his chest, head rested over her own as she grunted and cooed softly. “She’s so small…”

Lucas practically melted when he saw Lee holding their little bundle of joy. He pulled out his phone, turning off the sound and flash and snapped a picture. "She is, so perfect, just like you," he murmured, and leaned down to smell of her hair, gently kissing the top of it and then Lee. "Are you feeling okay though, min skat?"

Lee was sky high, head in the clouds and feeling like nothing would bring him down. He nuzzled their daughter, never more at peace. “No, I’m good… really good.”

"Good, sweetheart, me too...I'm so happy, the luckiest Alpha in the world," Lucas smiled, and nuzzled into both of them, when he felt their newborn hiccup, her small head moving slightly as she did. The Alpha chuckled softly, looking back at the doctor who was working on stitching Lee up and back to Lee. "Even her little hiccups are precious."

Lee sighed contently, wiping tears from his eyes with one hand, holding her secure in the other. “I can’t imagine ever not wanting her now…”

It was as Lucas had hoped, that Lee would fall in love with their daughter upon meeting her. He loved them both, more than he could possibly express, would risk his life for them. The Dane brushed Lee's curls from his forehead, and then caressed his cheek. "You just had to see her, my love, that’s all. And look, she has your ears, my lips...and is absolutely breathtaking."

“Poor little thing, with my ears,” Lee whispered, touching her tiny, red cheek. She was all wrinkly like a little alien, but he loved her anyway.

Delilah yawned and balled her tiny fists as she started to fall asleep, most assuredly comforted by her parent's closeness. Lucas' heart was as big as he'd ever felt it and he just kept staring at them both, what a stunning image. "Her ears are works of art, just like yours," he whispered, rubbing her dark hair tuft of hair soothingly, avoiding the soft spot.

"I can take her now, the doctor wants to speak with you both in a few minutes, and you need your rest, Mister Schou," the Omega nurse offered with a gentle smile.

“What if she cries? If.. if she’s hungry?” Lee asked, not willing to let go just yet.

"We'll bring her back in a couple of hours, we have to get you cleaned up, and her as well," the nurse explained, softly, watching as Lucas rubbed Lee's arm reassuringly. "I promise she'll be in good hands until then, you'll need all the rest you can get before going home. Do you plan on breastfeeding?"

“Yes, but I can’t do that if you take her,” Lee said, stubbornly.

"Lee, sweetheart," Lucas began when the nurse’s smile wavered. "They need to check out our little angel to make sure she's healthy, give her a bath, hm? They’ll bring her back in a little while, I’ll see to it personally," he said, gently, massaging the nape of his neck, the nurse nodding in agreement.

Lee frowned, looking hurt that Lucas didn’t agree with him as he let go of their pup, into the nurse's arms.

Lucas was merely thinking of the health of their little girl, of course, but also Lee's. He also wanted to hear what the doctor had to say. The Alpha leaned over to kiss Delilah's head and then moved so the nurse could pass. Once she was gone and they were alone, he lowered himself to meet his husband's gaze. "You've been through a lot today, kære, try to calm yourself. I am just looking out for our little one, and for you."

Frowning, Lee nodded. His emotions were a mess right now, hormones haywire, nothing was firing right. “I know, I know…”

"She's finally here," Lucas said, still in a bit of shock that she'd finally arrived. He had read about the possible hormonal effects his husband might go through and was prepared. With that in mind, he covered Lee's mouth for a soft kiss, holding his face gently. "I love you, baby."

Lee touched Lucas’ hand, his wrist, and kissed him back, slowly. “I want to go home and be with her.”

"I do too, but you have to be here at least for tonight, I think, sweetheart...we'll ask the doctor, okay?" Lucas murmured, and then brought Lee's hand up to his lips, to his the back. He turned it over to nose along the scent gland there and kissed it too. It was then that the doctor walked in with a warning knock.

"I see the nurses haven't gotten you to your room yet, but they will be in shortly," Doctor Ortega began, smiling at the pair. "Congratulations on your bundle of joy, firstly, and I also have some more good news. While I was delivering your pup, I found the cluster of tumors and removed them all. However, I would like to still do a run of chemo treatments on you, just to ensure its completely eradicated from your body and won’t return. If you'll agree to that?"

“Will I be able to breastfeed doing that?” Lee asked, more concerned for the pup than himself.

"I'm afraid not, not until you are finished with treatment, however, we can collect some of your breast milk before you start, using a breast pump and freeze it for use during chemotherapy," the doctor explained, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

“That’s not going to be enough,” Lee said, looking at Lucas. “It won’t be enough.”

Lucas looked at Lee and rubbed his shoulder before he turned back to the doctor. "How long is each cycle?"

"Anywhere from two to four weeks, and of course it all depends on how your mate responds," the Beta answered. "I'll leave you two to discuss things, the nurse will be in soon to get you cleaned and to your room, Lee."

Once he left, Lucas pursed his lips, looking at Lee. "This is good news, honey, very good news. It will save your life...I know you wanted to breastfeed, and you can, but just not at first."

“If I don’t start and keep going, I’ll lose it all,” Lee murmured, looking down at his hands, sadly. “I’m not going to be able to.”

Lucas, naturally, didn't know much about breastfeeding, so he hadn't realized that Lee wouldn't be able to breastfeed at all. "I'm so sorry, baby, but you can today, and at least get a little saved for her, for later," he said, his tone low, deep, and hopefully soothing. "I think it's more important she has you in her life than for her to lose you all together...I can't- I won't, lose you, Lee."

Lee let out a whine, distressed over this. “Okay…” he sniffled.

Lee's whine rattled through the Alpha's body so strongly, he tensed. His next instinct and desire was to protect, comfort. He wrapped both arms around his Omega, and gently leaned him onto his chest, from where he stood, so his mate could breathe in his scent. "Min skat, it's okay, I promise, this is for the best. Your treatment will go well, I just know it and if it's soon enough, maybe you'll still be able to produce milk.”

Not about to give his hopes up on much, Lee just nodded a little, nuzzling his face into his Alpha’s neck. “We do what we have to do.”

"Yes, honey," Lucas said, stroking Lee's hair, lovingly.

A few minutes later and the nurse came in and got Lee cleaned up, taking he and Lucas over to his room for the next night or two. "Would you like to take a nap first, or have us bring in your daughter for a feeding, Mister Schou?" The nurse asked.

“You may as well bring her with a bottle of whatever we can feed her since I won’t be able to,” Lee said with a little sigh.

"As you wish, but even a little of your milk is better than none, it solidifies the bond and provides nutrients crucial in the first few days or weeks, are you certain?" the nurse asked, before preparing to head out, looking at Lucas who was holding his hand.

“Please, let me feed her,” Lee said, wanting at least that little bonding moment, now that he thought about it. He just didn’t want to disappoint her when she didn’t get more of their natural bond.

The nurse smiled, and nodded, "Great, I'll bring her to you."

When the woman left, Lucas kissed Lee's hand. "I love you, honey. Do you need anything to drink or eat before they bring her in?"

“Water?” Lee asked, pulling Lucas down to kiss him softly. “Please.”

Lucas hummed, cupping Lee’s face and then smiled over his lips. "Of course, baby." The Alpha walked over the table and picked up the pitcher and cup that the nurse had set out when they first got to the room. He poured Lee a glass and then handed it to his husband, unable to take his eyes off of him.

Lee drank the water down quickly, and then sighed contently, the feeling slowly coming back in his legs. “We should start the chemo right away, I think. The sooner the better…”

Smiling, Lucas nodded, "I think that's a good idea too, kaereste." He hated that his husband had to go through this but was glad Lee was on board. "We'll tell the doctor and get it set up."

It would be weeks of it and that meant Lucas would likely have to care for their pup himself for a while, but Lee had all the faith in him. “You’re up for that? Taking care of two of us?”

"You don't even need to ask, honey," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Lee, nuzzling him. It would be tough but he didn't mind in the least. They were his world, his family. "I'm more than up for it, I want too. You're my mate and this is our daughter, our perfect princess."

“Then we do it. Get this done with it, so we can move on,” Lee whispered, hugging Lucas back as he snuggled him the best he could.

"Yes, I agree," the Dane hummed, kissing over Lee's face, drinking him in. It was around then that the nurse came in with Delilah, who was crying softly for her parents.

"Here you are, Mister Schou, she is all clean and ready for her feeding," The nurse said, gently handing the bundle of crying cuteness to Lee. "Please mind her belly button, it will take some care and time for the rest of the cord to fall off. Any questions on how to get her to latch on before I leave?"

“I’ve been researching, but thank you,” Lee said, taking Delilah in his arms, just watching her for a long, long moment before getting her latched on to let her feed, the poor thing seemed starved.

The nurse left with polite nod, to give them privacy and Lucas watched, with a proud fatherly glint in his eyes. It was absolutely miraculous watching his husband feed their little girl. So much so, he teared up, especially at the way Delilah seemed at peace, their bond forming. "Lee, god, that’s beautiful, both of you..." he whispered, and carded through his husband's hair, while gently rubbing their pup's back.

Lee smiled up at Lucas, eyes bright. The pup fed for a while longer, and then she fell asleep, make small coos, against Lee’s chest.

Smiling, Lucas sat in the chair next to the bed and watched over them, idly caressing and petting them both. He made sure to get his fatherly Alpha scent on Delilah's blanket too, for both protection and help her feel calm. "Honey, why don't you get some sleep, I'll go see if the nurse will bring in a crib, so she can stay in here with you while I go find the doctor. How does that sound?"

“I’d like that,” Lee said, sure that they had a tiny bassinet or something for her to sleep in, while she was peacefully swaddled up in her blanket.

"Then I'll make it happen," Lucas crooned and kissed Lee's temple once he'd stood. "Be right back."

A few minutes later, he returned with a small bassinet on wheels and pushed it over next to Lee's bed, stooping down to lock it into place. He held out his arms to take her and place her inside.

"May I, sweetheart?"

Lee nodded and gently handed their daughter over, careful with her head and neck, as she grunted softly as being moved.

Lucas took her into his strong arms, supporting her head and neck as his Omega had, and smiled. He paused a moment to just stare down at her, admiring their little girl’s cherubic cheeks, the way her rosy lips parted in sleep and how those wispy lashes pressed downwards. What an angel, he mused, and knew that their pup was sent straight from the heavens, into their lives, and hearts. Carefully, he placed a kiss on her wrinkled brow and laid her into the warm, soft bed. The Alpha then turned, to pull the covers up over Lee and pecked his mouth. "I'll go speak with the doctor and find out when you can eat also, okay?"

Lee nodded, exhausted and yet so awake, he knew he’d need to sleep. Seeing Lucas with their pup was the best thing he could ever hope for, and never knew he needed until now. “Okay. I love you.”

"I love you too," Lucas hummed and then walked from the room.

About fifteen minutes later the Alpha returned, having spoken with Doctor Ortega, and silently stepped inside the room to see if Lee was sleeping.

“What did he say?” Lee asked, half dozing in and out.

Lucas sat down next to Lee and rubbed his arm, all the way down to take his hand. "He said you can start once you've been home for a few days. So basically, in one week from today, on Monday, if that works for you? In the meantime, you can continue to breastfeed, and store some milk. They are giving you a pump and some tubes to take home," he explained, softly.

“Oh, okay,” Lee said since that was understandable. He did need to recover a little first, he supposed.

"Ja, min skat, but the Doctor is hopeful, considering he was able to remove the tumors. Your age and the early detection helped a lot. If you'd never gotten pregnant though..." Lucas trailed off, not wanting to think of what could have happened otherwise. "I'm just glad things are looking up, you know?"

“Who is to say I’d have gotten cancer if I hadn’t either?” Lee shrugged, he wasn’t sure, but everything was working out better than they suspected.

"True, but I guess it all happened as it was meant to, right?" Lucas offered, and lifted Lee's hand to his face, nuzzling into his palm. "Are you hungry? The food tray should be coming around soon."

“Starved, Without the little one kicking my stomach, it feels like I have much more room now,” Lee said with a light chuckle, rubbing his belly where the stitches were.

Lucas chuckled back, making sure not to do so too loudly and nodded. "I can imagine, you've really gone down, soon you'll be running and wearing those skin tight yoga pants again that I love so much."

Lee canted his head coyly at his husband. “Is that what you’re looking forward to?”

"One of many things," Lucas grinned, winking flirtatiously at his Omega. "I still remember feeling shaken the first time I saw you in them, on the video chat. You are just a sexy now as you were then, baby."

Lee laughed and lifted his gown to show his deflated and bloated, swollen and stitched up belly. “Oh yeah?”

Lucas got up and leaned over to kiss his belly, away from the stitches. "Yes, sweetheart, I see everything that I love and find totally desirable."

“You need better glasses,” Lee teased, putting his gown back down, covering his belly.

"No, no," Lucas grinned, shaking his head, as he rubbed his thicker than usual beard, "These are very precise, here, you should try them on and see for yourself."

“I don’t need glasses,” Lee said, turning his head away playfully.

"No, you don't, because you're not an old man like I am," Lucas pointed out, lightheartedly, his eyes crinkling at the corners under his glasses.

Lee pulled Lucas down to sit next to him on the bed. “You’re my old man.”

Lucas smiled brightly at that and gazed at Lee, his fingertips skating over his husband's cheek bones, to his lips. "I am, always will be. You keep me young, make me happy," he murmured, their little girl breaking the wind in her sleep with a grunt, which made the Alpha laugh.

“She’s just like you, too,” Lee laughed.

"Oh me only, huh?" Lucas chuckled, enjoying seeing his husband laughing. "I forgot you don't do such things."

“Oh, never,” Lee grinned, “I’m far too pretty and petite for such flatulence.”

"Right, right, of course, dear," Lucas snorted and leaned in to kiss Lee. "You got the part of pretty and petite correct though."

Lee poked at Lucas’ belly playfully and pulled him in for a kiss. “How’d I get so lucky to bump into you?”

"I could argue I'm the lucky one," Lucas countered, lovingly, his words punctuated with sweet kisses.

A soft clearing of the throat was heard as the food attendant grinned and brought in their meals. The Alpha stood, and grinned, saying a polite thank you as they turned to leave.

"Let's see what we have," the Dane said, pulling the bedside table over to Lee's bed, and setting their trays on top of it, their little pup still sleeping soundly.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s good,” Lee said, opening his lid to find some sort of meat and potato. “Well…”

"I can...go down to the cafeteria and get you a vegetarian plate if you want, honey?" Lucas offered, fine with his, though it wasn't overly appetizing.

“No, it’s okay,” Lee said and picked up the fork provided. “It’s free right? Can’t complain.”

"Okay," Lucas said, not pushing and picked up his own fork, digging right into the meat first. "Not the worst I've ever had."

Lee laughed. “Maybe I can get my mom to bring us something since we’ll be here a few nights,” he offered, poking at the chicken.

"That would be nice," Lucas hummed and took a spoonful of the potatoes to his lips. Lumpy, instant, but food nonetheless. "But look, they did include red jello,” he chuckled, shaking it.

“Ew,” Lee scrunched up his face at that. “Can you message my mom, I don’t have my phone.”

Lucas swallowed the wad of meat and potatoes in his mouth and then pulled out his phone with a nod. "Sure, baby," he said and then quickly sent his mother in law a message to let her know their pup was born and asked if she could bring them some of Lee's favorites to the hospital. After that, he texted Marcus to inform him of his sister's arrival. "Done," he smiled and went back to eating, jello and all.

Without warning, Delilah woke up, starting to cry in a high pitched tone, red-faced and next to Lee in her bassinet.

Lee put his food down immediately and reached for her, pushing the little table out of the way, and picked her out of the bassinet. He held her and snuggled her to his chest. “There, there, little one…”

"Is she wet?" Lucas asked, on his feet and leaning close, but also feeling a warmth spread throughout his chest again at how Lee and their miracle looked together. Delilah continued to wail though not quite as loudly.

“She might be, how do I know?” Lee asked, still new to this, where Lucas had had a baby before.

Lucas smiled at Lee and showed him how to check her diaper, behind her leg. "Ja, she's wet, baby," he said, holding his arms out, "Want me to change her and you can watch?"

Lee nodded, gently handing her over, unswaddled now as she screamed and kicked. “She’s so mad.”

“She's just all wet,” Lucas began, holding her and gently rocking her in his arms, speaking in a soft voice, cooing to her and answering Lee at the same time, “isn't she? Yes, papa is going to get the princess all clean and dry, hm?” Fortunately, there was already a stocked changing table in the room and the Alpha laid her on it, making sure Lee could see as he began.

Pups were a lot harder than Lee ever reckoned they’d be, but maybe he was just very exhausted. “She’s so fragile…”

"Well, we'll keep her safe, won’t we?" Lucas hummed and glanced at Lee briefly to give him a smile. He removed the old diaper, and wiped her gently, placing a fresh one underneath. She stopped crying and grunted, making little squeaks of satisfaction as her papa powdered her, securing the new diaper. "There...isn't that better?" he asked her and re-swaddled the pup, taking her into his arms. "Not so hard, kaereste, right?"

“It’s that easy?” Lee asked, questionably, not sure that he trusted his own first change would be so easy.

"Not always, sometimes you might get a surprise," Lucas laughed, sitting down with their daughter in his arms, holding her to his chest. "The crying doesn't always stop so easily, but I think she's too tired to fuss, being born is hard work after all."

“That’s true. Must be awful to be out here where it’s cold,” Lee sighed, watching them both with a smile, his heart swelling at the sight.

"So cold, and confusing out here, isn't it, princess?" Lucas asked their pup as if she would answer, and then looked up to smile at Lee. "I hope she keeps her blue eyes."

“I read we won’t know for some months,” Lee sighed, happily. “I’d be happy either way,”

"Same here, she's beautiful no matter what color her eyes are, but I am partial to blue," Lucas hummed, and nosed over her head, taking in the pup’s scent. Delilah smelled so new, like powder and clean linen.

“She’s perfect either way,” Lee said, reaching over to wiggle his fingers at her even if she couldn’t see him.

"She is, honey," Lucas nodded, with a grin, letting her curl her hand around his large finger. "Such a strong grip she has to. Papa's little warrior princess."

“Should have named her Xena,” Lee teased.

Lucas chuckled at that and shook his head playfully. "I still need to sign the birth certificate, I can go right now, make it official," he joked, watching his husband with adoration.

“My mother would kill me,” Lee laughed, shaking his head.

"We don't want that," Lucas grinned, and kissed their pup's little hand, gazing fondly at his husband. He was elated that things were looking up for their family and knew that soon they would be home, soon Lee would be finished with treatment and free to live their lives as one happy family. "Delilah it is then, kaereste."

“Delilah.”


End file.
